El ángel del trueno
by Juny Yumi Amatza
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando en el año siguiente del FFI llega una nueva alumna en el instituto Raimon? ¿Podrá cautivar el corazón de Fubuki o Kazemaru? ¿Y por quién se decidirá finalmente? Entren y descúbranlo. FubukixOC KazemaruxOC
1. El último día de vacaciones

Capítulo 1: El último día de vacaciones.

En definitiva, esas habían sido las mejores vacaciones que pudiesen haber tenido. Habían participado en el FFI, y además habían salido campeones. Ahora sí eran los mejores del mundo.

Sin embargo, era una lástima que no todos estuviesen en ciudad Inazuma para poder entrenar como siempre. Fubuki se había ido a Hokkaido, ha completar sus estudios en el instituto de allí junto con su otro equipo. Tachimukai también había vuelto al institutoYukato, para así luego convertirse en capitán y seguir los mismos pasos que Endo. Tsunami volvió a Okinawa, dónde seguramente estaría más feliz que nadie junto a las olas y su tabla de surf. Finalmente, estaba Fudo, del cual no se había sabido nada más luego del FFI. Algunas veces iban Toko y Rika a entrenar junto a ellos, pero de todas formas no era lo mismo sin las bromas de Tsunami, el espíritu de Tachimukai, e incluso las tonterías que hacía Kogure.

De todas formas, ellos seguían adelante. En ese preciso instante, los chicos se encontraban entrenando en la ribera, junto a Toko y Rika, que habían ido a visitarlos. Todos se encontraban con grandes ánimos en el campo.

-¡Eh, Kazemaru! ¡Pásamela!- exclamó Someoka desde el otro extremo de la cancha. El chico no demoró en dar un pase al delantero. Kido daba algunas indicaciones al resto del equipo. Toramaru y Goenji estaban preparados para anotar con el Tiger Storm. Apenas Toramaru recibió la pelota, la lanzó hacia arriba.

-¡Tiger Storm!- exclamaron ambos lanzando la técnica especial. Endo se preparo para atajar.

-¡Captura celestial!- exclamó Endo intentando atrapar el balón, sin embargo, la fuerza había sido mayor, haciendo que fallara. Pero, en vez de deprimirse, el castaño se sentó en el piso y sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Increíble, chicos! A este paso seremos mucho más fuertes que antes.

-Yo diría que ya lo somos.- mencionó Kido acercándose a Endo y extendiéndole la mano para que se pudiese levantar. El chico de banda naranja asintió con la cabeza y rió.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, Kido.- contestó Endo. Aki se aproximó hasta cancha y agitó sus manos.

-¡Bien chicos, descansen!- exclamó la muchacha sonriendo. Haruna le tendió una toalla a su hermano y le sonrió.

-Es totalmente increíble. Mañana ya vuelven las clases.- mencionó la peli azul terminando de entregar las toallas.

-Capitán… ¿Por qué teníamos que entrenar el día anterior a clases…?- preguntó Kabeyama que se encontraba agotadísimo. Kazemaru se rió.

-Tú ya conoces a Endo, Kabeyama.- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo.- No se podía quedar quieto pensando en que mañana entrabamos nuevamente a clases.

-¡Además, ahora que no tenemos entrenador en el instituto, debemos mostrarle sea quien sea como somos!- exclamó Endo.- Sin quitar las opciones de que lleguen nuevos miembros al club de fútbol.

-¿Es que a caso no te basta con todos los que tenemos ya…?- preguntó Kazemaru con una gota en la cabeza. Toko sonrió.

-Ese es el punto Kazemaru, hablamos de Endo.- dijo la muchacha haciendo reír al resto del equipo.

La tarde ya se aproximaba, y cada uno debía irse a sus hogares para poder preparar las cosas para el día siguiente. Sin embargo, si de algo estaban seguros, era que Endo no haría eso, si no seguiría pensando en alguna técnica o en más fútbol.

En el camino, Kazemaru, Endo y Goenji iban hablando como habitualmente hacían después de cada entrenamiento.

-¿Quiénes creen que se unan al club este año?- preguntó Endo bastante entusiasta.

-Dios… Entrarás en segundo año de secundaria, ¿es que a caso lo único que te preocupa es el fútbol?- preguntó Goenji con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No es eso, ¡pero estoy muy emocionado!- exclamaba el castaño mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro.

-Eso ya lo sabemos…- dijeron Kazemaru y Goenji al unísono.

-Sin embargo, es un poco emocionante pensar en que ya volveremos al instituto.- dijo Endo. Kazemaru sonrió ligeramente.

-Claro, o si no quién se ocuparía de cuidar la caseta del club.- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo mientras que Goenji reía.

-No. Estoy seguro de que el señor Furukabu se ha encargado de cuidarla.- contestó Endo.

-Bien chicos, yo ya me tengo que ir.- dijo Goenji doblando hacia otra calle.

-Adiós Goenji.- se despidieron ambos.

-¡Devuélvanmelo!- antes de que pudiesen irse, los gritos de una niña pequeña llegaron a los oídos de los tres. Se voltearon a ver qué pasaba, y ahí lo contemplaron: un grupo de matones que le estaban robando un oso de peluche a una niña pequeña. Tanto Goenji como el resto fueron a ayudar a la muchacha, pero en eso, una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura y de ojos grisáceos apareció en frente del grupo de matones.

-¿Por qué deberíamos?- preguntó uno de los matones. La chica de cabellos negros se acercó hasta el tipo y se cruzó de brazos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Vaya! Pero qué fuerte. Molestando a una chica más pequeña que tú.- dijo la peli negro haciendo que el matón la mirara con superioridad.

-¡Ja! ¿Una mocosa me dirá lo que tengo que hacer ahora?- se burló el tipo. La muchacha se molesto, sin embargo intentó contenerse para cometer alguna estupidez.

-Ah… Gente idiota como tú es la que me colma la paciencia.- mencionó la chica mientras que tomaba un balón de fútbol que había llegado a sus pies.- Perfecto, en el momento preciso.

-¿Eh?- preguntó el tipo mientras que soltaba el oso de peluche y la niña se iba corriendo con su juguete en brazos.- ¿Me vas a hacer algo?

-Eso depende.- contestó la chica mientras que dejaba caer el balón a sus pies.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- rió el tipo haciendo que la chica dejara escapar una cara de sorpresa.- ¿Oyeron chicos? ¡Una MUJER va a darme una paliza!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La muchacha entrecerró la mirada y miró con furia al matón. La muchacha golpeó el balón con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo rebotar la pelota contra un muro. Inmediatamente, el balón golpeó a los tres matones que había, dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

-Idiotas. Todos son iguales… Subestimando a las mujeres.- musitó para ella mismo mientras que recogía el balón de fútbol y lo pateaba de vuelta al campo donde unos niños jugaban y sonreían.

-C-Chicos… ¿Vieron eso?- preguntó Endo boquiabierto. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Es… completamente increíble.- dijo Goenji.- Su fuerza es asombrosa.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Endo corriendo hacia ella. La chica le miró con indiferencia, haciendo que el castaño se detuviera justo a mitad del trayecto. Finalmente, llegó hasta la joven y la tomó de las manos.- ¡Ese chut fue increíble!

-A-Ah… No fue nada.- dijo la muchacha intentando evadir la conversación mientras avanzaba. Sin embargo, Endo había sido más persistente y la empezó a seguir. Goenji miró apenado, se despidió de Kazemaru y se fue. Eso no terminaría en nada bueno, lo presentía. Kazemaru acompañó a Endo.

-¡Oye, dime! ¿Juegas fútbol?- preguntó el castaño muy entusiasmado.

-…- la chica le miró algo asustada. Finalmente, desvió la mirada y se soltó del chico.- No te interesa.

-¡Al menos dime tu nombre! ¡Yo me llamo Endo Mamoru!- exclamó el castaño.

-Ah… Un placer y hasta nunca.- se despidió la muchacha mientras seguía caminando y levantaba una mano. Kazemaru miró a Endo apenado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico de banda naranja de repente.

-¿Cómo que qué sucede?- preguntó Kazemaru apuntando a la chica.- Prácticamente, ¡la volviste loca con tantas preguntas!

-Perdón, estaba demasiado sorprendido.- rió Endo.

-Pero dejando eso de lado… ¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Kazemaru.- El increíblemente fuerte, y me atrevería a decir que está al nivel de Goenji e incluso al de Fubuki.

-Sea quien sea, esa una persona increíble y me alegro de haberla conocido.- dijo Endo.

Cada uno se fue a casa, incluyéndola a ella. La muchacha caminó unas casas más hacia adelante, luego suspiró recordando lo que había hecho.

"_**¿Juegas fútbol?" **_

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente. Finalmente, dejo eso de lado y entró a casa, seguida por el regaño de sus padres.

-¡Mio! Son las 6: 05 de la tarde, ¡te dije que te quería a la seis en casa!- exclamó su padre, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa escribiendo unas cosas para el trabajo.

-Disculpa.- contestó la muchacha algo agobiada y subiendo a su cuarto.

-Prepárate para mañana.- gritó su padre desde abajo.- Recuerda que debes estar lista para ir a tu nuevo instituto.

La joven asintió con la cabeza. Se tendió en la cama y luego vio una foto de una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos grisáceos junto a su esposo y ella cuando pequeña. "Mamá…" pensó por un momento. Finalmente, vio el uniforme de su escuela.

-Con que… el instituto Raimon…


	2. Bienvenidas y reencuentros

**Bien, aquí va un segundo capítulo ^/^. Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews.**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen... (por desgracia :(...)**

Capítulo 2: Bienvenidas y reencuentros.

Ya había empezado todo, ya habían vuelto a clases. Como siempre, Endo se dirigía a la escuela a toda prisa y muy emocionado. En el camino se encontró con Kazemaru y le alcanzó. El peli azul le había mirado extrañado.

-¿Endo? ¿Es que a caso… se acabará el mundo…?- preguntó el chico viendo a su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Endo sin entender. Luego, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Se refiere a que te has levantado temprano.- dijo Kido tras él, seguido por Goenji.

-Si, en verdad… es sorpresivo.- mencionó el peli blanco sonriendo.

-¡Claro que no lo es!- exclamó Endo molesto. Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban frente al instituto. Todo parecía igual que siempre, y los chicos parecían felices de ello. Luego, Endo fue el que se sintió algo triste, Goenji se percató de ello.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el peli blanco.

-Bueno, es solo que recordé a Tsunami, Tachimukai y a los otros.- respondió el castaño sintiéndose algo triste.

-¡Pues al menos no te lamentes por tus antiguas compañeras!- exclamó una voz tras ellos. Endo las reconoció a la perfección.

-¡Toko, Rika!- exclamó el castaño entusiasmado. Kazemaru miró impresionado.

-¿Rika…? ¿Pero no era que tu volviste a Osaka?- preguntó el peli azul algo extrañado.

-Sí, pero decidí quedarme a vivir con Toko. Además, ¡mi mamá dice que se mudará aquí en un mes más!- exclamó la muchacha sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Al menos, en un mes más, podré dormir.- dijo Toko sonriendo.

Los chicos fueron a ver sus clases. Afortunadamente, todos habían quedado en los mismos salones. Sin embargo, tanto Toko como Rika debían ir a buscar sus horarios aún, debido a Rika se había levantado bastante tarde y no había dejado dormir a Toko.

Ambas se dirigieron hasta la oficina del director, recogieron sus horarios y se fueron a su nuevo salón de clases.

-Dios, Rika… ¡Llegaremos tarde!- exclamó Toko corriendo hacia el salón.

-¡Pero no podía venir sin arreglarme!- contestó Rika molesta mientras era jalada por su amiga. Por un momento, ambas vieron a una chica de cabello negro y ojos grisáceos que se encontraba justo fuera del salón, junto a un chico de cabello plateado reconocible en cualquier parte para Toko y Rika.

-¡Fubuki!- exclamaran ambas llamando la atención del joven, quien se volteó y les dirigió una sonrisa amistosa.

-Hola, chicas.- saludó. Toko y Rika, llegaron junto a él, ignorando por completo a la muchacha de cabello negro.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó Toko sorprendida.- Pensé que habías vuelto a Hokkaido.

-Bueno, la verdad pensé que era mejor venir al instituto Raimon. Después de todo, aquí ya conozco a los chicos y además, en Hokkaido no había ni un solo instituto disponible, los cupos ya se habían acabado.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Toko.

-¡Ahora seremos tres!- exclamó emocionada Rika.

La puerta del salón se abrió. El profesor les dio una señal con la mano para que fuesen pasando. Rika se adelantó a todos, haciendo que el profesor se molestara un poco.

-Bien. Preséntese.- dijo el profesor tomando asiento.

-¡Mi nombre es Rika Urabe! Me gusta mucho cocinar, Am… ¡Ah sí! Estoy soltera y sin compromiso.- dijo haciendo que los chicos le miraran con caras bastantes distantes.

-Bien…- dijo el profesor.- Siéntese junto a Aki Kino.

-¡Claro!- exclamó la peli azul sentándose junto a su amiga. Luego pasó Toko.

-Preséntese.- dijo el maestro.

-Ah… ¡Sí! Mi nombre es Toko Zaizen…- dijo cuando todos empezaron a murmurar.

-Es la hija del ministro…

-¡Debe ser millonaria…!

-Además es muy bonita…

Toko tan solo miró algo apenada. "Cielos, sabía que esto pasaría…" pensó cuando el maestro le indicó el puesto junto a Haruna y se fue a sentar.

-Bien, pase.- Fubuki fue el siguiente, haciendo que algunas chicas empezaran a murmurar algunas cosas raras. Cuando una de ellas llegó a los oídos del maestro, éste hizo silenciar a todos rápidamente.

-Eh… Mi nombre es Fubuki Shirou.- dijo mientras que algunas chicas no dejaban de mirarle.- Espero llevarme bien con todos aquí.

-Bien, siéntese…- justo cuando dijo esto, algunas chicas empezaron a levantar la mano e indicar que su asiento estaba vacío.- En los puestos vacíos del fondo.

-Gracias...- susurró el peli plateado caminando hacia los asientos.

-Bien, que pase la última.- dijo el maestro haciendo que la chica de pelo negro pasara. Endo, Kazemaru y Goenji se sobresaltaron al ver a la misma chica del día anterior con el uniforme del Raimon.

-¡Hala! ¡Es la misma chica de ayer!- exclamó Endo entusiasmado. La muchacha se percató de ello y bajo la mirada algo incómoda.

-Mi nombre es Mio Suzuki. Tengo 15, y espero llevarme bien con todos.- dijo la muchacha. Algunos chicos empezaron a murmurar cosas.

-Es muy linda…

-Sí… ¿Tendrá novio?

-Se me olvido mencionar, QUE NO ME GUSTA LA GENTE ACOSADORA…- dijo la chica provocando escalofríos en muchos.

-B-Bien…- tartamudeó su profesor.- Siéntese junto a Shirou…

-Claro.- contestó la muchacha sentándose.

Así transcurrieron las horas de clases, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a casa. Mio siguió su camino hacia su casa, pero no sin antes ver el campo de fútbol y a los mismos chicos de ayer jugando allí. Entre ellos estaban Fubuki, su compañero, la tal Rika y Toko, que de entre esas dos, la última era con la que más podía convivir tranquilamente.

Involuntariamente, se fue acercando cada vez más al campo de entrenamiento, viendo como sus compañeros de clase jugaban fútbol. La muchacha veía bastante interesada el partido. Al poco rato, una voz la interrumpió.

-Te gusta el fútbol, ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica de su clase.- Mio, ¿me equivoco?

-No. Tú eres Aki, ¿no es así?- la peli verde asintió con la cabeza. Mio siguió viendo como los chicos jugaban al fútbol.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol, no?- preguntó Aki nuevamente. Mio la miró algo perpleja ante la pregunta. ¡Ella no podía jugar soccer! Simplemente, ¡no podía! Sin embargo, una sonrisa la delató.

-Bueno… sí.- contestó finalmente. Haruna, que se encontraba junto a Aki viendo todo lo que pasaba, le sonrió.

-¿Y juegas?- preguntó la peli azul. Mio se estremeció ante tal pregunta. "Ah… ¿por qué rayos todo el mundo me pregunta la misma cosa?"

-Este… Am, bueno, sí… en mis tiempos jugaba.- contestó la chica. Antes de poder decir algo más, Haruna gritó lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú eres el ángel del trueno!- exclamó haciendo que todos los chicos dejaran su práctica al escuchar a Haruna.

-¡C-Cielos…!- exclamó la muchacha algo nerviosa.- ¡No, te estás confundiendo con otra…!

-¡No!- exclamó Haruna extendiéndole una tabla directamente a los ojos.- ¡Aquí lo dice! Tú eres el ángel del trueno, y venías de Estados Unidos.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo rayos sabes…?- preguntó Mio para ella misma. Todos te miraban algo sorprendidos. En el campo, Kazemaru y Goenji se miraban junto a Endo.

-¿No es ella Mio?- preguntó Endo. El castaño sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Hey, Mio!

La peli negra estaba perdida. Si aquel chico de la otra vez la había visto, definitivamente estaba perdida. Simplemente, no pudo hacer más que intentar correr hacia algún lado, pero Haruna la tenía sujeta del brazo y le impedía hacer cualquier cosa.

-¡Lo sabía!- repetía Haruna una y otra vez. Luego de esto, todos se acercaron hacia ella, rodeándola por completo. Ok. Definitivamente, AHORA SI ESTABA PERDIDA.

-¡Oye, Mio!- exclamó Endo viéndola frente a frente.- ¡Sabía que jugabas fútbol!

-Dios…- susurró la peli negra sintiéndose completamente rodeada. Para su infortunio, Haruna abrió su enorme boca una vez más.

-¡Y no solo eso, ella es la legendaria ángel del trueno!- exclamó la peli azul haciendo que todos empezaran a murmurar cosas.

-¿El ángel del trueno?- preguntó Toko añadiéndose a la conversación.

-Sí.- contestó Haruna.- ¡Aquí dice que fue una de las mejores jugadoras que tuvo el equipo de Estados Unidos! Su mejor victoria fue un partido en el que ganaron 10-0

-Ah…- suspiró Mio algo cansada. Las miradas estaban fijas en ella, cosa que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Entonces eres una jugadora asombrosa!- exclamó Kazemaru.

-Realmente increíble.- dijo Kido en otra parte.

-No…- susurró la peli negro.- Se equivocan. Yo no soy esa "ángel del trueno" que tu mencionas.- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. La joven tan sólo pudo bajar la mirada algo triste.

-Pero…- dijo Kabeyama algo confundido.

-Ella si es el ángel del trueno.- dijo Goenji en el campo. Kido asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la peli negra.

-Dime, entonces, ¿por qué te quedaste viendo la práctica?- preguntó Kido de repente. Mio se quedó sin palabras. Finalmente alzó la cabeza y avanzó un poco tratando de irse.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó Mio molesta. Goenji suspiró igual de molesto y se preparó para chutar el balón en dirección a Mio.

-¡Tornado… de fuego!- exclamó lanzando su técnica contra la joven. Todos quedaron perplejos. Sin embargo, la chica se adelantó casi por instinto a todos y se puso en posición de ataque. La joven saltó hacia el cielo y contrarrestó el ataque con otra patada igual de potente.

-¡Bloqueo del trueno!- exclamó lanzando el ataque justo al medio de la cancha. La pelota se sumergió unos cuantos centímetros bajo tierra. La joven miró muy molesta a Goenji.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa!- preguntó Mio muy agresivamente. Sin embargo, él se quedó sin respuesta y sonrió.

-Y son eso demuestras que eres el ángel del trueno.- dijo el peli blanco victoriosamente.

-Ese chut…- dijo Endo.- ¡Fue completamente magnífico!

-¡Maldición!- exclamó la muchacha por lo bajo tras haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Todos la rodearon sorprendidos.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- exclamó Toramaru viendo a Mio. La chica estaba algo confusa. Todos la rodeaban y la veían sorprendidos.

-Hala, eso estuvo genial.- dijo Fubuki.

-¡Es completamente increíble!- exclamó Kabeyama emocionado junto a Kurimatsu.

-Eres una gran jugadora.- dijo Kido sonriendo.

-¡Por favor!- exclamó Endo haciendo una reverencia.- ¡Únete al club de fútbol!

-No.- contestó la peli negro rápidamente.- Con el chut que hice fue suficiente como para poder volver a lo mismo…

-¡Pero, debes unirte!- exclamó Kurimatsu.

-¡Así es!- exclamó Kabeyama.

-¡Por favor, señorita!- exclamó Toramaru inclinándose de igual forma que Endo.

-Tus habilidades se nos harían muy útiles al equipo.- mencionó Kido.

-Sin mencionar, que podrías convertirte en una jugadora mejor de lo que eres ahora.- dijo Fubuki intentando sonar convincente.

-Chicos…- dijo Mio suspirando.- En verdad les agradezco la oferta, pero…

-¡GENIAL!- exclamó Endo entusiasmado.-¡Bienvenida al club!

-Pero, si no he dicho…

-¡Será un honor jugar con usted, señorita Suzuki!- exclamó Toramaru haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño.

-Chicos…

-En verdad será increíble, espero que seamos grandes amigos.- dijo Fubuki sonriendo.

-Chicos.

-¡Gracias por unirte!- exclamó Endo. Kazemaru sonrió.

-Ah…- suspiró la joven algo molesta.- Dios… Tan sólo prométanme que nadie se enterará de que estoy metida en el club de futbol. Sobre todo mi padre.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Aki curiosa.

-Disculpa, no puedo decírtelo.- respondió Mio. Los chicos sonrieron.

Mio se había hecho ya parte de la práctica de fútbol, y en definitiva era una más del equipo. Se sentía tan feliz por volver a patear el balón, que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Tan sólo pudo percatarse de la hora cuando Aki les había llamado para que dejaran de entrenar. Todos fueron a cambiarse y luego se dirigieron a sus casas.

Justo antes de salir del instituto, Kazemaru la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

-Vamos a comer donde un viejo amigo, ¿vienes, Mio?- preguntó Kazemaru. La chica movió la cabeza lado a lado.

-Disculpa, si llego tarde a casa, papá me mataría.- contestó la muchacha.- Otro día, ¿vale?

-Claro, como gustes.- respondió el peli azul. Fubuki se acercó hasta ambos.- ¿Y tú Fubuki? ¿Vienes a comer donde el entrenador Hibiki?

-Lo siento, aún debo desempacar por el viaje.- contestó él.

-Bien. Nos vemos.- se despidió Kazemaru.

Mio y Fubuki fueron juntos a sus respectivas casas, pues quedaban en la misma dirección. Fubuki rompió el silencio.

-Y dime… ¿hace cuánto que juegas fútbol?- preguntó el peli plateado. La muchacha le miró de reojo.

-Desde los cinco años.- contestó ella. Fubuki sonrió.

-¡Entonces te debe gustar mucho!- exclamó sonriendo. Mio asintió con la cabeza.- Sabes, pensé que eras una persona mucho más violenta… O esa fue la impresión que me diste la primera vez.

-Ah, sí. A muchos les doy esa impresión.- contestó la joven riéndose.

-¿Y por qué viniste a vivir a la ciudad Inazuma?- preguntó Fubuki cambiando de tema. Mio bajó la mirada, lucía algo triste.

-Fue… por un viaje de negocios.- contestó mintiendo.

-Ah, ya veo.- dijo él. Mio cambió de tema.

-¿Y por qué te cambiaste?- preguntó la peli negra sorprendiendo a Fubuki.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó algo atónito.

-Porque te escuché hablar con Toko y ella decía que tú vivías en Hokkaido.- respondió la muchacha.

-Ah, bueno… La verdad es que ya conocía a los chicos.- respondió él.

-Tú estuviste en el FFI…- dijo la chica bajando el tono.

-¿Así que lo viste?- preguntó el peli plateado sonriendo.

-Claro que sí. Tenía un buen amigo que jugaba en la selección de Estados Unidos.- dijo Mio de repente.

-¿En serio? ¡Dime, cómo se llama!- preguntó Fubuki ansioso.

-La verdad, eran dos. Una era Mark y el otro se llamaba Dylan.- respondió Mio sonriendo. Fubuki sonrió de igual forma.

-Los conocí. Ellos son muy buenas personas.- dijo Fubuki.

-Así es.- dijo Mio mientras seguía caminando.

Ambos siguieron caminando por otro rato más, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Mio. La verdad, era bastante grande, lo cual sorprendió a Fubuki.

-Bien. Aquí vivo.- dijo Mio mientras que se volteaba. Fubuki le tomó la mano.

-Espero que podamos ser grandes amigos, Mio.- dijo el peli plata haciendo que la chica sonriera.

-Yo también espero lo mismo, Fubuki.- respondió la peli negro.- Ya debo entrar… Hasta luego.

La joven entró a la casa. El lugar estaba vacío, seguramente su padre ya había ido a otra encuesta de trabajo. La joven fue a ducharse, luego a vestirse y finalmente a dormir. Una vez que estuvo en su cama, miró la foto.

-Mamá, hoy he conocido a grandes personas.- dijo la chica sonriendo. Luego recordó a Endo.- Bueno, algunas raras, pero de todas formas grandes personas. Me uní al club de fútbol de la escuela… ¡jamás había sido tan feliz! Ya eran dos años sin jugar y… ¡Estoy muy emocionada! También conocí a dos chicas muy especiales, Toko y Rika. Toko es más tranquila, pero Rika… es un gran dolor de cabeza. Oí que había acosado a Ichinose… ¿Lo recuerdas, no? Éramos muy buenos amigos…

-Rin Rin.- el celular empezó a sonar. Mio contestó de inmediato.

-_¿Hola? ¿Mio?_

-¡Dylan! ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Mio muy entusiasta.

_-Bien, pero… ¿por qué estás tan feliz? Ah, déjame adivinar, ¿te has encontrado con un chico llamado Endo?_

-Bien… eso fue raro…- dijo la peli negro algo asombrada.

_-Ja. Oye, ¿hiciste ya alguna cosa?_

-Hm… Dylan… Por favor no les digas a los otros chicos.

_-¿Hiciste algo malo?_

-Más o menos… Me uní al club de fútbol.

_-¿¡En serio! ¡Increíble! Nuestro ángel ha vuelto a dar lo suyo._

-¡D-Dylan!- exclamó la peli negra sonrojada.- ¡No me digas ángel…!

_-Bueno, de todas formas felicidades por haber vuelto a jugar._

-¡Ah, Dylan! Dile a Ichinose que Rika aún piensa en casarse con él.- Dylan rió desde el otro lado.

_-Jajajajajaja. ¿Quién es Rika? Como sea, ¡eso será divertido para molestarle de vez en cuando!_

-Bien. Tan sólo era eso. Debo dormir, así que buenas noches.- Mio colgó el teléfono.

Ahora tan sólo podía dormir y esperar al siguiente día.

**Hasta aquí lo dejo. Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado ^/^**


	3. El pasado de un ángel

**Hola a todos y a todas:**

**¡Sorpresa para alezandrita- chan, cherryl-chan (te puedo decir así? x3), y aki-nee- chan!**

**Dos personajes muy especiales se integran en este capítulo y que en lo personal yo amo, amo, amo mucho ^^**

**Me hace muy feliz sus reviews y saber que les gusta, pues al principio pensé que a nadie le llamaría la atención. Pero bueno, esa depresión ya paso y ahora estoy muy muy feliz ^/^**

**Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews.**

**Recuerden que sus reviews son el combustible para mi máquina llamada "inspiración" xD**

**Ah, y les dejo una nota en el final. Sin más, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco. Que los secuetre es muy distinto a que sean míos x3.**

Capítulo III: El pasado de un ángel.

El segundo día ya había empezado, las clases pasaron como normalmente lo hacían, muy rápido. En el receso Mio se había sentado con todos los del club de fútbol, ocasionando celos en algunas chicas, que constantemente la amenazaban y musitaban cosas en contra tuya. Mio simplemente las ignoraba.

-Oye Mio, ¿cómo era tu otra escuela?- preguntó Kazemaru.

-¿Mi otra escuela? Pues, no tan grande como ésta. Si tuviese que escoger entre esta y la otra, me quedaría aquí.- contestó la peli negro.

-Estoy segura de que le caías muy bien a todos.- dijo Fubuki de repente.

-Eh… No, de hecho todos me odiaban.- comentó la muchacha haciendo caer de espaldas a todos.

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó Toko. Rika sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Pues no es obvio? ¡Una chica tan linda como ella ocasiona celos en todas las chicas!- exclamó Rika tras ser golpeada en la cabeza por Mio.

-No repitas eso.- dijo la chica molesta.

-No quiero sonar insistente, pero yo diría que Rika tiene razón.- comentó Toko indicando a las chicas de la mesa vecina que miraban a Mio de forma continua.

-No otra vez…- musitó la peli negro.

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!- exclamó alguien tras Endo.- ¿No nos saludarán?

-¡Midorikawa, Hiroto!- exclamaron Endo y Toramaru al unísono.

-Veo que aún nos recuerdan.- dijo Midorikawa. Mio veía la escena algo confundida.

-Ellos son Midorikawa y Hiroto, son antiguos compañeros del FFI.- mencionó Fubuki aclarando las cosas. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo.- dijo ella. Kido miró que ambos vestían el uniforme del Raimon.

-¿Ustedes también se cambiaron de instituto?- preguntó Kido de repente.

-Así es.- contestó Hiroto sonriendo.- No teníamos otro instituto. Además, Midorikawa insistió en que fuésemos a la misma escuela, para poder practicar juntos.

-¡Fantástico!- exclamó Endo. Luego indicó a Mio.- Ella es Mio Suzuki, es una nueva integrante del club.

-Midorikawa Ryuuji, ¡un placer!- exclamó el chico extendiéndole la mano a Mio, la joven correspondió de la misma forma.

-Hiroto Kiyama, espero que seamos buenos compañeros.- dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano. Mio sonrió y saludó de igual forma.

-Un placer conocerlos a ambos chicos.- contestó Mio sonriendo.

Sin embargo, la llegada de alguien más interrumpió el bello momento. Un chico de poco cabello y con una sonrisa bastante sínica. Mio se sobresaltó al verlo.

-Pero miren nada más.- dijo el chico de extraño peinado.- Tú eres la chica del otro día.

-Ah… Genial, el ambiente se puso pesado.- dijo Mio mirando fijamente al muchacho. Todos le reconocieron.

-¡Fudo!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo. El aludido sonrió.

-¡Oye, Fudo! ¿Qué estás haciendo en Raimon?- preguntó Kido de forma inmediata.

-¿Esa es forma de darle la bienvenida a tu nuevo compañero de curso?- preguntó el chico haciendo que Mio frunciera el ceño.

-¿En serio? No sabía que las ratas iban a los institutos.- mencionó la peli negro haciendo reír a algunos.

-Si yo fuese tú, cerraría la boca. Además de ser una chica, eres bastante molesta.- respondió Fudo. Mio se levantó de su asiento muy molesta, pero antes de golpear a Fudo, fue detenida por Kazemaru y Goenji.

-Ese maldito…- musitó la chica entre dientes.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena.- dijo Goenji. Una vez que Mio se calmó, volvió a tomar asiento.

-Ah…- suspiró Fudo.- Como sea, ya me voy…

-Así es… nadie necesita escoria como tú aquí…- susurró Mio. Fudo se volteó molesto.

-Tch.…- comentó alejándose.

-Déjalo, en verdad no vale la pena.- dijo Kido de repente. Mio solo sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Kazemaru miró a Mio.

-¿De dónde conocías a Fudo?- preguntó el peli azul. Mio pareció recordar algo muy desagradable.

-Verás…

_/*Flashback*/_

_Mio paseaba por las calles, cuando de repente, pudo observar a lo lejos un chico que acorralaba a una chica y la tomaba de las muñecas para evitar que se soltara._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda en un lugar como este?- preguntó un chico de escaso pelo morado. La chica parecía bastante asustada, o eso era lo que le decía el oído de Mio al escuchar sus gritos constantes. La peli negro se acercó hasta el muchacho bastante irritada. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a descarados como él tratando de abusar de chicas tan inocentes como ella? Odiaba a ese tipo de personas._

_-Me parece que cuando todo va bien, siempre hay algo que arruina el día.- mencionó Mio.- Casi siempre son patanes como tú, pero ya que…_

_-Vaya, este debe ser mi día de suerte. Dos chicas y para mí solo.- comentó el muchacho. Mio frunció el ceño._

_-Ah…- suspiró la peli negro. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado la misma frase una y otra vez?- Te aconsejo algo, si no quieres terminar en el hospital con riesgo de muerte por haberte quebrado la columna vertebral "misteriosamente"… Suéltala ahora._

_-¿Quién te crees para decirme qué hacer?- preguntó el chico soltando a la muchacha y dejándola correr muy lejos, a la vez que tomaba a Mio de la muñeca y se acercaba a su rostro._

_-Ni te atrevas…- dijo la chica tras echarse hacia atrás. "Aunque pensándolo bien…" pensó la chica con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. La joven se acercó al rostro del muchacho, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera y la soltara de inmediato.- Oh… Pensé que lo que querías era un beso, pero bueno, tú te lo pierdes._

_-¡Eres una loca!- exclamó el chico.- Una chica tan vulgar como tú querer besar al gran Fudo…_

_-¿Fudo?- preguntó la chica confundida.- Ah, que patético. No pienso ensuciar mis manos con escoria como tú. Así que, ¡sayonara, baka! _

_-¡Oye, tú! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!_

_Y así empezó una gran persecución por la ciudad Inazuma… Pero esa es otra historia…_

Los chicos veían con gotas en la cabeza la situación.

Los jóvenes siguieron en clases, sin embargo pasaron muy rápido, hasta llegar al fin la hora del entrenamiento. Haruna y Aki ya habían hecho el uniforme de entrenamiento para Mio, el cual le quedaba bastante bien y cómodo. Los jóvenes se reunieron en el edificio de club, donde tendrían que esperar a su nuevo entrenador. Todos ya le habían contado algunas cosas sobre sus antiguos entrenadores, y la verdad es que no sabía si huir de allí o aguantar el nuevo reto.

-Por ahora habrá que esperar a que el nuevo entrenador se digne a aparecer.- dijo Rika mientras se cruzaba de brazos. A Toko se le resbalo una gota por la cabeza.

-Pero que impaciente.- dijo Toko.

-¿Quién creen que sea el nuevo entrenador?- preguntó Endo entusiasmado.

-¿Creen que sea algún tipo rudo y fuerte?- preguntó Kabeyama temblando.

-Nah.- respondió despreocupadamente Mio.- De seguro es alguien humano, como todos nosotros.

-Mio tiene razón. Sea quien sea nosotros no debemos tenerle miedo.- dijo Kido sabiamente.

-Además, tal como dicen: perro ladrador, no mordedor.- dijo Midorikawa sonriendo.

-Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Además de ser un pozo sin fondo, también eres sabio.- dijo Mio intentando molestar a Midorikawa.

-¿P-Pozo sin fondo…?- pensó el peli verde en un rincón y con aura negra alrededor.

-Sin ofender…- musitó Mio.

-Ya se le pasará.- dijo Hiroto.

Mio se había hecho gran amiga de Hiroto como de Midorikawa. También de Fubuki y Kazemaru, aunque el primero le diera más confianza que el segundo. Midorikawa era bastante glotón, pero a la vez le hacía reír, mientras que Hiroto era más tranquilo y sabía transmitir calma a todos.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Haruna entrando a la habitación muy apresurada.

-¿Qué sucede Haruna?- preguntó Aki preocupada viendo a la pobre de Haruna muy agitada.

-¡Ya sé quién es el entrenador!- exclamó la peli azul sonriendo.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Endo entusiasmado.

-Kudo Michiya.- contestó una voz tras ellos. Era Hibiki y un hombre de estatura alta, chaqueta verde y pantalones café. Tenía el pelo morado y además una mirada fija e intimidante. Por alguna razón, todos sonrieron al verlo.

-¡Entrenador!- exclamaron muchos.

-Tomen asiento.- ordenó el hombre. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y obedecieron. Hibiki y el entrenador se colocaron en frente de todos. Junto a ellos, estaba Fudo (que lástima…) y una chica de cabello violeta amarrado por una media cola.- Seré su entrenador, Kudo Michiya, de ahora en adelante.

No sabía por qué, pero el entrenador Kido fijó su mirada en Mio.

-¿Eres del club?- preguntó el entrenador.

-Sí, señor.- contestó la peli negro.

-¿Una asistente?- preguntó el hombre. Mio negó con la cabeza.

-Soy una jugadora más del equipo.- contestó ella. Rika y Toko levantaron la mano.

-Nosotras igual.- dijo Rika.

-Ya veo.- dijo el entrenador. Luego desvió la mirada. ¿Era porque quizás no confiaba en que las niñas jugaran bien fútbol o qué? Por un segundo, Mio pensó en eso, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Bien. Empezaremos con el entrenamiento mañana. Ahora, tienen tiempo libre.- todos asintieron con la cabeza.- Mio Suzuki, tu acompáñame.

Todos miraron a la chica, algo extrañados. Mio se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hasta el entrenador, dejando a sus amigos atrás. Tan sólo entraron Hibiki y Fuyupe con ellos. La muchacha pasó a una oficina, que parecía ser la del entrenador. Kudo le indicó que tomara asiento y ella lo hizo. Hibiki se sentó, junto ella, y Fuyupe la miró sonriente.

-Bien. Por favor, necesito saber quién es tu familia.- dijo el entrenador. Mio bajó la mirada algo triste.

-Yo… N-No tengo. Son padres adoptivos…- contestó la muchacha algo triste. Kudo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tu padre, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó el entrenador. Mio se sorprendió y asintió con la cabeza.

Los chicos se encontraban en el campo de fútbol jugando. Se habían dividido en equipos de seis para jugar, pero faltaba un portero aún, por lo que habían decidido practicar solamente. A mitad de entrenamiento, Midorikawa se dirigió hasta Haruna y Aki.

-¿Han sabido algo de Mio?- preguntó el peli verde algo preocupado. Aki negó con la cabeza.

-Ha estado hablando con el entrenador Kudo todo este tiempo.- respondió la chica. Toko se aproximó hasta los tres junto a Rika y Fubuki.

-¿Creen que sea para hablar sobre la entrada al club?- preguntó Rika.

-No lo creo, o si no nos habría llamado a nosotras también Rika.- contestó Toko. Fubuki miró a Mio desde lejos, que salía con el entrenador y con señor Hibiki. Sonrió.

-Miren. Allí está.- dijo el peli plata indicando a los tres. Midorikawa se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia la joven. Lucía algo fatigada y triste. El entrenador detuvo con la mirada a Midorikawa y le indicó que fuese al campo. Fuyupe y Mio iban hacia allá de todas formas.

Al ver a la peli negro, todos se acercaron hasta ella. Tenía los ojos algo rojos, cosa de la cual se percató Fubuki.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el peli plata.

-Sí, no es nada.- contestó Mio tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible.

-Me alegro, ya me estaba preocupando.- dijo Midorikawa suspirando aliviado. Kido tomó el hombro de Mio y luego sonrió.

-¿Vienes a practicar?- preguntó el joven. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó animada.

Todos habían puesto su mayor esfuerzo en practicar, hasta que llegó la tarde. Todos ya se dirigían a sus casas, y nuevamente salió la oferta de ir a comer donde el restaurante del señor Hibiki. Mio se excusó con lo mismo nuevamente, pero Fubuki esta vez fue con sus compañeros.

Una vez en el restaurante, todos empezaron a pedir ordenes de comida. Midorikawa, Endo y Kabeyama tenían una competencia de quién comía más platos de comida, y Midorikawa ya llevaba la ventaja por cinco.

Kido parecía callado y pensativo, cosa que estaba incomodando ya a Hiroto.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Kido miró al señor Hibiki.

-Señor Hibiki.- dijo Kido mirándole.- ¿De qué estaban hablando exactamente Mio y el entrenador?

Todo el mundo guardó silencio. En verdad era un gran misterio, y preocupación. El señor Hibiki suspiró resignado.

-Creo que de todas formas se enterarán tarde o temprano.- dijo el entrenador mientras que se acomodaba.- Estábamos hablando sobre la familia de Mio.

-¿La familia de Mio?- preguntó Endo.- ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Verán…- empezó a relatar el señor Hibiki.- Mio no tiene padres.

-¿¡Qué!- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

-Ella los perdió cuando era pequeña. Su padre es un padre adoptivo. Su padre biológico murió en un accidente de tráfico, mientras que su madre por una enfermedad terminal muy grave.- relató el hombre. Todos parecían completamente atónitos.- Ella aún está bastante afectada por eso. La última persona que murió fue su madre, y ella le tenía mucho cariño.

-Ya veo…- dijo Kido.- ¿Y usted sabe la razón por la cual negaba ser el ángel del trueno?

-Eso es otra historia.- dijo el señor Hibiki mientras preparaba más comida para Midorikawa.- Hace dos años, ella sufrió un accidente jugando fútbol. Recibió una técnica definitiva en un partido para clasificar al FFI en todo el cuerpo. Ella estuvo en coma un año, y luego de eso, su padre adoptivo le prohibió jugar fútbol.

-Es por eso… que todo la odiaban en su otro instituto.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Luego de perder ese partido, su equipo fue eliminado y no pudo clasificar para el FFI. En su otro instituto, entonces, todos la odiaban y nadie quería que jugara fútbol otra vez. Su padre adoptivo optó por irse al extranjero y así es como llegó a Japón.- explicó el señor Hibiki. Todos se encontraban algo tristes ante la historia.

-Que injusto…- dijo Endo molesto.- Por culpa de esos chicos ella ya no quería jugar fútbol otra vez. ¡Es por eso, chicos, que nosotros debemos apoyar y ayudar a Mio a recuperar los ánimos para que pueda sentir toda esa pasión al jugar fútbol!

-Me alegra que hayas dicho eso.- dijo Hibiki.- Porque el primer paso será convencer al padre de Mio y que la deje jugar fútbol.

-¿Su padre no la deja jugar?- preguntó Fubuki algo confundido.- Eso será difícil.

-No importa equipo. ¡Si todos vamos a la casa de Mio y le decimos a su padre cuanto quiere ella jugar fútbol, de seguro él cambia de opinión!

-Que optimista eres, Endo…- dijeron Kazemaru y Goenji al mismo tiempo.

-Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.- dijo Kido.

-¡Así es!- exclamó Endo.- ¡Bien chicos! ¡Mañana hablaremos con Mio y la ayudaremos a decirle a su padre que la deje jugar fútbol!

-¡Sí!

**Hasta aquí el capítulo queridos lectores. Bien, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Lo que les quería decir en esta nota final es...**

**¿Cómo quieren que queden las parejas? ¿Algún OC por ahí o alguna idea que tengan? Recuerden que cualquier opinión e idea es bienvenida. Mis ideas de parejas eran...**

**FubukixMio**

**KazemaruxMio**

**AkixEndo**

**GoenjixNatsumi**

**AkixIchinose**

**RikaxIchinose**

**TokoxTsunami**

**Principalmente me basé en las parejas que aparecen en otros fanfics. Ustedes dirán qué parejas les gustan más. Gracias por leer ^/^**


	4. Tus mejores amigos siempre te ayudan

**Domo, Mina-san ^/^**

**Actualicé hoy día mismo, ya que mañana no podré actualizar y estaré ocupadita, por razones personales. Los quiero y gracias por leer ^/^**

**Dejen sus reviews ^o^**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

Capítulo IV: Tus mejores amigos siempre te ayudan.

Los chicos se encontraban en clases, algunos más aburridos que otros. Endo no dejaba de pensar en el plan que tenían para convencer al padre de Mio, sin que ella estuviese al tanto. Los chicos estaban completamente distraídos, por lo que el profesor tuvo que echarlos al pasillo. Entre ellos estaban Endo, Kazemaru y Goenji.

-Chicos, ¿qué haremos entonces?- preguntó Endo.

-Fubuki hablará con Mio en el receso en intentará convencerle de decirle a su padre.- dijo Goenji. Kazemaru no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sentirse algo molesto con Fubuki.

-Es un gran plan. Pero, ¿qué hay si ella se niega?- preguntó Kazemaru algo preocupado. Endo sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Fubuki sabrá convencerla.- contestó Endo de inmediato.

La hora de clases terminó, y ya venía el receso. Los chicos acudieron rápidamente al plan, negándole cualquier oportunidad a Mio de escapar del salón. Kido intentó distraerla.

-Mio, ¿puedes venir un momento?- preguntó el chico. Mio asintió.

-Claro.- la chica se acercó hasta Kido.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Estaba pensando en que hicieras una técnica especial con otro compañero del equipo.- dijo Kido.- Pero como no sé cuáles son tus técnicas especiales, me debes dejar verlas luego para así asignarte un compañero. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- preguntó. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaré encantada.- sonrió la chica.- Pero cambiando de tema, ¡muero de hambre!

La chica salía del salón, pero justo antes de ir a la cafetería, fue interrumpida por Fubuki, que le había tomado de la mano.

-Mio, tengo un lugar especial al cual llevarte.- dijo el peli plata. Al sentirse algo atrevido, se retractó.- Ah, este… Si tú quieres, claro.

-Me encantaría.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Bien, todo va de acuerdo al plan…" pensó Kido dentro del salón.

Fubuki había llevado a su amiga hasta la caseta antigua del club de fútbol. Mio miró confundida, sin embargo entró junto a Fubuki. El chico sonrió.

-Bien. Aquí es.- dijo el chico. Mio sonrió algo divertida.

-¿Y por qué es tan especial?- preguntó la peli negro.

-Verás, aquí es donde empezó el club de fútbol.- explicó Fubuki.- Por eso es tan especial para todos los del equipo.

-Ya veo.- dijo Mio sonriendo. La chica sintió la brisa en su cara y no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción.- Amo la brisa…

-Sí, te hace sentir tan…

-Libre…- dijeron ambos al unísono. Los chicos rieron. Mio miró la caseta del club de lado a lado.

-Mio… Bueno… Yo supe que tú no tienes… familia.- dijo Fubuki algo nervioso. La peli negro quedó atónita ante esto y luego se volteó a ver al muchacho.

-¿Quién… te dijo eso?- preguntó la peli negro muy nerviosa. Fubuki le tomo de las manos.

-Tranquila, yo… sé que sientes.- dijo Fubuki en tono tranquilizador. La chica se soltó rápidamente de las manos de Fubuki. Sintió como caía al suelo y temblaba.

-N-No… Tú no sabes lo que siento… ¡Nadie sabe lo que siento!- exclamó la joven mientras que unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. La chica temblaba y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.- N-Nadie sabe… No…

-Mio, debes tranquilizarte.- dijo Fubuki inclinándose y acercándose a Mio. La chica le miró unos segundos y logró contener la calma.- Bien.- dijo tomando nuevamente sus manos. El se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó la peli negro de repente.

-El señor Hibiki.- respondió el peli plata. La muchacha sonrió apenada.

-Pensé que guardaba bien los secretos.- dijo la joven. Hubo un momento de silencio, el cual terminó por quebrar Fubuki.

-Cuando era más pequeño, yo y mi hermano volvíamos de un partido de fútbol junto a mis padres. Íbamos en el auto, cuando de repente vino una avalancha.- relató Fubuki mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas.- Yo perdí a toda mi familia. Estaba completamente solo y sentía miedo… de que volviera a perder a quienes más quería. Es por eso que sé cómo te sientes.

-Ya veo…- dijo Mio.- Creo que… yo también sentí lo mismo al perder a mamá. Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, porque simplemente era la única persona a la cual tenía.

-Y pensaste… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?- completó Fubuki. La chica lo miró impresionada.

-Sí.- asintió ella sonriendo.- Luego cuando lloraba me decía: qué patética debo ser en este estado…

-Pero para eso están tus amigos, Mio.- dijo Fubuki levantándose y extendiéndole la mano.- Yo no lo comprendía, hasta conocer a Endo y a los demás. Eso me abrió los ojos. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que nunca estaría solo.- Mio le miraba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.- Es por eso, que no debes afrontar los problemas tu sola. Debes compartir los buenos y malos momentos con tus amigos. Para eso estamos.

-Fubuki…- dijo ella. La muchacha tomó la mano del chico y sonrió.- Gracias.

-No hay de qué.- contestó el chico sonriendo.- Pero me debes una.

-Jajaja.- rió Mio. Fubuki la vio algo sonrojado.

-Te ves bien cuando ríes.- mencionó el muchacho.

-Gracias.- contestó Mio intentando no sonrojarse.

-Bien. Ahora tan solo queda decirle a tu padre.- dijo Fubuki de repente. Mio se quedó helada ante eso.- Después de todo, no puedes estar en el club de fútbol sin la autorización de tu padre.

-Así es.- los chicos salieron uno a uno de sus escondites. Todo el equipo se encontraba frente a ella. Habían escuchado toda la conversación.

-Sabemos que tu otro instituto te había negado el jugar fútbol por el incidente.- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo.

-Es por eso que hemos decidido…- continuó Toko.

-Que jugarás con nosotros de ahora en adelante.- terminó Rika.

-Así que serás parte del equipo para siempre.- dijo Endo sonriendo.- ¿O no, chicos?

-¡Sí!- contestaron todos con muchos ánimos. Mio se secó las lagrimas y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Muchas gracias, chicos!- sonrió la muchacha.

Esa misma tarde, los chicos le habían dicho a Mio que hablara con su padre. Así, llegó la hora de irse a casa. En el trayecto, la muchacha pensaba una y otra vez en decirle a su padre, o en verdad en cómo decirle. Finalmente, su sentencia de muerte llegó al abrir la puerta y cerrarla. La muchacha suspiró.

-Ya llegué.- dijo la joven viendo a su padre. Él no pareció darle importancia, por lo que Mio se sentó frente a él.- Papá…

-¿Tienes algo importante que decirme?- preguntó el hombre de forma fría.

-Sí, padre.- dijo ella. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse.- Papá, quiero que me dejes jugar fútbol otra vez.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!- preguntó el hombre eufórico mientras que se aproximaba hasta la muchacha y le daba un golpe en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder volteársela.- ¡Tú no jugarás fútbol! ¿¡O es que a caso no olvidaste el accidente que tuviste!

-Perdón…- dijo la chica subiendo a su cuarto rápidamente. La chica no pudo evitar correr hacia su cama y largarse a llorar. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta de su habitación y vio la foto de su madre. "Mamá… No quiero esto, ¡yo quiero jugar con mis amigos!"

Se sintió el timbre de la casa. ¿Ahora, justo en ese momento tenían visitas? La muchacha no le prestó mucha importancia… o al menos no antes de escuchar las voces de los visitantes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el padre de Mio bruscamente.

-Buenas tardes señor, nosotros somos del club de fútbol.- dijo la voz de Kido.- Hemos venido a pedirle un favor.

-¡Deje a Mio jugar en el club de fútbol!- exclamó el resto. Mio no evitó asomarse por la ventana a ver qué ocurría. Y cuando pudo presenciar a todos sus amigos en la puerta de su casa haciéndole una reverencia a su padre y suplicándole que por favor la dejara jugar fútbol… entonces lo entendió. Ella no estaba sola. Tenía amigos que la apoyarían en las buenas y en las malas. Estaban cada uno de ellos, suplicando por su presencia en el club.

Su padre estaba atónito, no se lo podía creer. Finalmente, volvió a ser firme.

-¡No! ¡Ahora lárguense de mi propiedad!- exclamó su padre. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal actitud. Sin embargo, antes de que el padre de Mio pudiese cerrar la puerta de sus casa, un hombre gordo y de ropas moradas había llegado justo a tiempo junto a su entrenador.

-Señor Hibiki… Entrenador.- dijeron todos atónitos. Kudo no permitió que el padre de Mio cerrara la puerta. Hibiki entonces procedió a hablar.

-¿Sabe usted cuánto ama su hija el fútbol?- preguntó Hibiki. El hombre se quedó sin palabras.- Pues yo le daré la respuesta. Lo ama tanto que junto el valor suficiente como para poder decírselo a usted, señor. Su hija ama tanto el fútbol que no pudo evitar ayudar a una niña pequeña que estaba en peligro el día anterior de entrar a la escuela. ¡Lo ama tanto como para poder mentir acerca de su pasado y decir a todos que está bien cuando en verdad sufre y tiene miedo!

-Entrenador Hibiki…- susurró Mio atónita mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Usted no sabe lo que mi hija ha sufrido por el futbol. ¡Ella lo odia, se lo aseguro!- exclamó el padre de Mio. Hibiki le miró frente a frente.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Endo de repente.- ¡Mio ama el fútbol y es por eso que se ha esforzado hasta ahora para poder jugarlo!

-Él tiene razón.- dijo el entrenador.

-Si no es cierto…- dijo Hibiki en un momento.- ¿Por qué su hija vino a pedirle si podía dejarla jugar al llegar a casa? ¿O me equivoco?

-¿C-Cómo sabe…?

-Lo sabemos todo.- dijo Hibiki.

-Ahora, si fuese tan amable de firmar este formulario para poder autorizar a su hija jugar en el club.- dijo el entrenador entregándole un papel al padre de Mio. Él se quedo atónito. Luego de unos minutos, lo recibió de mala gana.

-Se lo advierto. Si a mi hija le llega a pasar algo, entonces lo lamentará.- dijo el hombre. El entrenador sonrió.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargaré personalmente de que su hija esté segura.- contestó el entrenador.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Mio mientras se asomaba a la puerta. El señor Hibiki la miró fijamente al igual que el entrenador.- Entrenador, señor Hibiki, ¡muchas gracias por todo! ¡Entrenador, prometo ser una de las mejores jugadoras, no lo defraudaré!

-Así se habla.- dijo Hibiki sonriendo.

-Tome.- dijo el padre de Mio entregándole el formulario a Kudo.

-¡Gracias papá!- exclamó Mio sonriendo. El hombre le miró seriamente.

-Tan sólo no descuides tus estudios.- respondió éste entrando a la casa.

-Mio.- dijo Fubuki viéndola desde el otro punto de la calle.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo chicos!- exclamó Mio sonriéndoles a todos. Muchos le correspondieron de igual forma, e incluso yendo a saludarla nuevamente.

Sin duda, para eso estaban los mejores amigos.

**Perdón, el capítulo es un poco chiquito. Lamento decirles que no podré actualizar tan luego como antes (eso significa que tendrá que ser un capítulo por semana a más tardar). Lo siento chicos y chicas, en verdad creí que sería más rápida pero me temo que no. El colegio me lo impide. Gracias de antemano por su comprensión y dejen sus reviews. (aunque es probable que no los conteste hasta el miércoles) Gracias por leer ^/^**


	5. Aviso u u

Aviso.

Domo- mina:

Puse esta nota para informar que la publicación de capítulos será cada tres días. Así lo decidí para no tener que estar, un día publicación y al otro no tengo más capítulos y pausar el fic. No me gusta eso… u. u Por eso lo decidí así. Por lo que los lunes, jueves y domingos publicaré los capítulos. Por favor, les pido que me entiendan. Debo ganar una beca para costear mis estudios, de lo contrario no podré tener una educación… así es la cruda realidad, chicos. Los quiero y gracias por su comprensión.

**Fubuki: así es, sean amables con Cami-chan**

**Cami-chan: gracias Fubuki, eres el único que me entiende T.T…**

**Mido-chan: ¡Yo también te entiendo! ¡Y yo te ayudaré a estudiar!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Gracias, mina! ^^**

Se despide, Cami-chan.

Ah, y habrán omakes como estos en cada capítulo ^/^

P.D: esto significa que habrá capítulo el jueves y el domingo.


	6. La promesa de Fubuki y Mio

**Domo, mina-san:**

**Como dije, jueves hay capítulo y aquí está. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews. ¿El título revela mucho? xD**

**Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de level 5. Ni la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo tan sólo los secuestro.**

Capítulo V: La promesa de Fubuki y Mio.

Todos se encontraban en el edificio del club, escuchando atentamente las palabras del entrenador. Mio se había sentado junto a Midorikawa y Hiroto, mientras que Fubuki y Kazemaru estaban justo tras de ella.

-Bien, he pensado en hacer un viaje a Okinawa.- dijo el entrenador. Todos sonrieron y dieron gritos de felicidad. Mio no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero de todas formas sonaba divertido.

-Bah… que aburrido.- mencionó Fudo que estaba un puesto delante de ella.

-A ti todo te parece aburrido.- comentó Mio molesta.

-Y a ti todo divertido.- respondió Fudo con la misma expresión de siempre.

-¡Genial, chicos!- exclamó Endo entusiasmado al igual que siempre.- ¡Podremos ver a Tsunami otra vez!

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todos. Rika entonces empezó con una de sus bromas.

-La más feliz de todos es Toko.- dijo la peli azul intentando fastidiar a su amiga. Toko se sonrojó de inmediato.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- preguntó mientras que el resto reía. Midorikawa interrumpió.

-¿Es que a caso hay alguien especial para Toko en Okinawa?- preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡C-Cállense!- exclamó enfadada mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Eso es un sí!- exclamaron Rika y Midorikawa al mismo tiempo.

-Esos dos… Siempre fastidiando.- dijeron Mio y Hiroto en otro curso. Goenji se volteó a ver a Mio.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es Tsunami?- preguntó Mio algo confundida.

-Es un viejo compañero de equipo del FFI. Ahora está en Okinawa.- explicó Goenji.

-De seguro ha de estar surfeando en estos momentos.- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo.

-¿S-Surfeando…?- preguntó Mio algo nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Fubuki

-No es nada personal… pero odio el agua.- respondió la muchacha molesta.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kazemaru.

-S-Sí…- contestó la muchacha algo avergonzada y sonrojada.

-Jajaja. El bebé le tiene miedo al agua.- reía Fudo molestándole. Mio se volteó para luego dirigirle una mirada amenazante.

-Repite eso y amanecerás tres metros bajo tierra…- contestó la muchacha intentando asustar a Fudo.

-Bah…- se dio vuelta el muchacho.

-No te preocupes, si estás con nosotros no te pasara nada.- dijo Midorikawa viendo a Hiroto.

-Gracias chicos.- agradeció Mio.

-Esperen un momento…- dijo Endo algo preocupado.- ¿¡Cómo haremos para que Mio vaya!

-No se preocupen por eso.- dijo el entrenador.- Para eso su padre firmó un papel ayer.

-Pero, ¿eso a caso autoriza a que vaya a otros lugares?- preguntó Kido. El entrenador asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya lo tenía previsto.- aclaró el entrenador.- Es por eso que lo que firmó era un permiso de viaje, no una autorización para entrar al club de fútbol.- los chicos sonrieron.

-¡Qué gran idea!- exclamaron Kabeyama y Rika.

-Genial, podre ir a Okinawa…- musitó Mio para sí misma en un tono feliz.

-Oh, cierto, ¿por qué iremos a Okinawa, entrenador?- preguntó Endo. El entrenador le miró por unos segundos.

-Iremos en busca de más jugadores, y de un conocido.- contestó el entrenador. Todos empezaron a hablar y susurrar algunas cosas.

-Pero, debe haber una razón para todo esto, ¿no es cierto, entrenador?- preguntó Mio levantando su mano. El entrenador asintió con la cabeza a la vez que Aki abría un gran cartel.

-¿Holy…Road?- preguntaron todos sin reconocer el nombre. El entrenador prosiguió.

-O quizás lo conozcan como fútbol frontera.- todos se miraron entre ellos.

-Pero, ¿por qué cambiaron el nombre?- preguntó Kazemaru.

-La verdad es que es una competición parecida al fútbol frontera, pero mucho más flexible en cuanto a las reglas.- explicó el entrenador.- Se permitirá el ingreso al concurso a las escuelas secundarias que ya han participado en el fútbol frontera anteriormente y además, se aceptará que jueguen equipos de institutos pertenecientes a otros países.

-Y lo más importante, es que jugaremos en el Holy Road.- dijo Aki.

-¿¡Jugaremos en el Holy Road!- exclamaron todos más que sorprendidos.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Endo entusiasmado haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas.

-Qué increíble.- dijo Toko.- ¡Estaremos en el Holy Road!

-Además, el Holy Road decidirá qué equipo enviar al FFI.- mencionó Aki. Todos dejaron escapar caras de asombro. El entrenador prosiguió.

-Bien. Mañana partiremos a Okinawa. Por ahora, a entrenar.

-¡Sí!

Todos se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento. Empezaron con un arduo entrenamiento, el cual consistía en fortalecer las técnicas definitivas. Allí, se separaron en dos grupos, uno liderado por Kido y el otro por Endo. Mio había terminado en el grupo de Kido, debido a que él había insistido en que le mostrara las técnicas especiales que tenía. Mio se había puesto frente a la portería, pero aún no realizaba ningún movimiento.

-Este…- pensaba una y otra vez.

-Adelante, no te pongas nerviosa.- gritó Endo desde el otro extremo de la cancha. Mio suspiró resignada.

-Bien… Ah…- suspiró nuevamente la peli negro. Finalmente, se puso en posición de ataque. La chica saltó bastante alto, pateando el balón con destreza desde el aire. Tras ella empezaron a aparecer truenos que la acompañaban en su destreza con el balón. La muchacha luego dio un giro de 180º, pateando el balón con fuerza y dirigiéndolo a la portería. El balón, que iba completamente envuelto en rayos, cayó en medio de la portería, anotando un gol lo suficientemente fuerte como para voltear el arco. Todos quedaron atónitos y sin palabras. Kido sonrió.

-Ese es tu verdadero potencial.- dijo sonriendo. Endo se acercó corriendo hasta ella sorprendido, al igual que todos.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- exclamó Endo. A Mio se le resbaló una gota en la cabeza.

-N-No es para tanto…- tartamudeó algo nerviosa.

-¡Es igual como decían los rumores!- exclamó Haruna feliz mientras iba a abrazar a Mio.- ¡Eres estupenda!

-Gracias.- dijo Mio, algo insegura. Fubuki fue el siguiente en acercarse hasta ella.

-Eso fue realmente genial, Mio.- dijo el peli plata.

-Sí, ¡debes enseñarme a ser tan veloz!- exclamó Kazemaru sonriendo.

-¡Genial, genial, genial!- exclamaron Toramaru, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu desde atrás.

-Ya parecen niños de primaria.- dijo Goenji. Someoka asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Mio, entrenemos juntos!- exclamó Endo llevándola hasta el otro extremo de la cancha. Endo se puso como portero. Kazemaru le miró algo apenado.

-¿Eso fue un secuestro…?- preguntó el peli azul.

-Bah, fue suerte de principiante.- dijo Fudo acercándose hasta Mio. La tomó por el hombro y la dio media vuelta. La peli negro frunció el ceño.- ¡Te reto a que me quites el balón y anotes un gol antes que yo!

-¿Un reto?- preguntó Endo confundido.

-Así es. Quizás así se te bajan los humos de la cabeza.- dijo Fudo molesto. Mio sonrió.

-Claro, acepto.- sonrió la chica, haciendo enojar más aún a Fudo.

-¿¡Es que a ti te parece todo un juego!- preguntó furioso. Kazemaru le vio molesto al igual que Midorikawa y Fubuki.

-Yo no me tomaré una competencia con un compañero en serio.- contestó Mio dirigiéndose al centro de la cancha. Todos vieron sorprendidos. Aki y Haruna veían desde las bancas lo que ocurría. Aki miró al entrenador, que observaba muy intrigado lo que pasaría.

-¡Entrenador! ¿No piensa detener la pelea?- preguntó la peli verde. Kudo la vio de reojo y negó con la cabeza, dirigiendo nuevamente la vista a la cancha.

-Es la única forma que tengo de saber cómo es su fútbol.- contestó el hombre.

Mio y Fudo se pusieron frente a frente. Fudo empezaba con el balón. Tan sólo había que quitárselo y anotar un gol, no era nada difícil. Mio sonrió tras pensar en esto. Fue cuando el desafió comenzó, luego de que el señor Furukabu diera el silbido inicial. Fudo avanzaba rápido, pero Mio lo era aún más. La peli negro intentó observar el juego de Fudo, buscando algún punto débil, lo cual no le permitía realizar grandes movimientos. Kido veía atentamente las jugadas de ambos, sin embargo, el resto veía atónito como Fudo llevaba la delantera y se acercaba rápidamente hacia la portería. El chico dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-¡Bien!- exclamó mientras que lanzaba el balón hacia la portería. Kabeyama y Kurimatsu cerraron los ojos por el miedo, mientras que el resto veía completamente sorprendidos el balón aproximándose a la portería. Pero al ser un tiro cualquiera, Mio saltó y desvió el ataque, evitando el gol. Todos miraron impresionados. La muchacha había sido mucho más rápida y llegó al otro extremo de la portería en un instante.

La muchacha saltó, teniendo como compañía el balón, y luego hizo el mismo chut que hace un rato atrás, lanzando el balón con truenos a su alrededor y anotando un gol. Todos sonrieron impresionados.

-¡Imposible!- exclamó Fudo desde el otro extremo de la cancha. Todos rodeaban a Mio, Kabeyama le abrazaba al igual que Kurimatsu, mientras que el resto se dedicaba a aludirla. Kido tan solo sonreía al igual que Goenji.

-¡Menudo chut!- exclamó Endo muy feliz.- Vaya, ¡contigo en el equipo, seremos el mejor equipo del mundo!

-Gracias…- dijo Mio sonriendo. Fubuki la miró sonriente, al igual que Kazemaru. Pero entre tanta emoción, llegó Fudo muy molesto. El chico corrió hasta la chica y la miró furiosamente. Mio tan solo le devolvió la misma mirada.

-No… ¡Nadie me puede superar!- exclamó Fudo tomando a la chica de la polera. Fubuki se adelantó y le hizo soltar a Mio.

-¿Qué no te han enseñado a no pegarles a las chicas, Fudo?- preguntó el peli plata furioso.

-¡Cállate! ¡Una chica no me puede superar!- exclamó el chico furioso. Mio entrecerró la mirada muy molesta y se adelantó a cualquiera, tomando esta vez ella por la polera a su compañero.

-¡Serás…!- la chica fue detenida por Fubuki y Kazemaru, que la tomaban como pudiesen para alejarla de Fudo, mientras que Endo, Goenji y Kido hacían lo mismo con él.- ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Cállate!- contestó Fudo molesto. El entrenador Kudo se interpuso en ambos, así deteniendo la pelea. Aki y Haruna habían llegado muy preocupadas a ver a la muchacha, que parecía completamente furiosa. Había bajado la mirada, impidiendo ver su rostro.

-No aceptaré actitudes agresivas en el equipo.- dijo Kudo mirando fijamente a Mio. Fudo sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Ya lo escuchaste?- preguntó el chico intentando molestar a Mio.

-Fudo. Tú no irás a Okinawa mañana. Te quedarás aquí a entrenar con el señor Hibiki.- dijo el entrenador haciendo que Fudo se sobresaltara.

-Tch.…- se quejó molesto. El entrenador miró nuevamente a Mio, que esta vez había levantado la mirada firme y esperando las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

-Entrenador, si es así, yo tampoco quiero ir a Okinawa.- dijo Mio firme. Kudo la vio por unos segundos mientras que el resto la miraba alterados.

-¿¡Qué!- preguntaron todos sin comprender.

-Pero si tú no hiciste nada, Mio…- dijo Fubuki. Kazemaru asintió con la cabeza.

-Es por esa razón que ella sí irá a Okinawa con el equipo.- dijo el entrenador yéndose. Mio miro absorta lo sucedido. ¿Por qué el entrenador no le había hecho nada a ella, sin embargo a Fudo sí? Los chicos la rodeaban e incluso la empujaban de vez en cuando, pero ella seguía tan impresionada que se había asilado de todo excepto de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mio? ¡Mio, despierta!- dijo Midorikawa agitando sus manos frente a la chica. Mio perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo mientras volvía a la realidad.- ¡Cuidado!

Fubuki la ayudó a levantarse. Someoka miró a la muchacha desviando la mirada algo mosqueado. Goenji le miró así.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el peli parado.

-Esa mocosa…- dijo el chico mirándola.- es una presumida.- Goenji sonrió.

-Ahora tendremos competencia para ser el goleador estrella.- dijo Toramaru bromeando mientras que Fubuki y Midorikawa tenían abrazada a Mio por el hombro.

-¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Someoka.- ¡Yo soy el goleador estrella del Raimon!- exclamó mientras que se llevaba el dedo pulgar al pecho con orgullo. Mio sonrió.

-¡Eres un presumido!- exclamó la peli negro haciendo reír a todos, incluyendo a Someoka.

Llegó la hora de irse a casa, pero esta vez Mio si iba con sus amigos de camino al restaurante del señor Hibiki. Los chicos le contaban cuantos platillos comía Midorikawa, Kabeyama y Endo, también le habían mencionado sobre Okinawa y Tsunami, de lo cual le hablaban mucho últimamente, sobre todo Rika, que se empeñaba en molestar a Toko.

-Por cierto, ¿qué posición juegas?- preguntó Kazemaru que iba junto a Mio y Fubuki conversando.

-Delantera, defensa, y alguna vez jugué como portera, pero en eso soy un desastre…- dijo Mio con una gota en la cabeza. Midorikawa sonrió al igual que Hiroto.

-Delantera y defensa, ¿eh?- preguntó Someoka.

-¡Eso es impresionante, senpai!- dijo Toramaru, haciendo que Mio se sonrojara avergonzada.

-¡N-No me digas senpai, tan solo dime Mio!- exclamó la chica agitando sus manos.

-¿No le molesta?- preguntó Toramaru.

-No, en lo absoluto.- contestó ella sonriendo. Goenji la miró de reojo y luego siguió charlando con Kido y Endo.

-Por cierto, ¿qué le dirás a tu padre para ir a Okinawa?- preguntó Kido. La muchacha quedó helada y no se movía.

-Cielos… ¡No tengo idea!- exclamó haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas.- ¿¡Que voy a decirle! ¡Ayúdenme!

-¿Qué te parece si le dices que te quedarás en casa de Toko?- preguntó Rika mientras que abrazaba a la mencionada por el hombro.

-No quiero meter a Toko en esto, Rika…- dijo Mio. Toko le sonrió en cambio.

-No te preocupes, ¡dile que te quedarás en mi casa!- dijo Toko repentinamente.- No quisiera que no fueras a Okinawa por eso.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Mio recibiendo como respuesta el pulgar en alto de la chica.- ¡Gracias, Toko!

Luego de eso, los chicos llegaron al restaurante del señor Hibiki. Había un chico de cabello morado cocinando junto a él, a quien el resto reconoció por completo.

-¡Tobitaka!- exclamó Endo sonriendo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se está quedando a vivir aquí, a cambio de que me ayude a cocinar en el restaurante.- contestó el señor Hibiki mientras que Tobitaka asentía con la cabeza. Hibiki se percató de la presencia de Mio.- Mio, veo que viniste.

-Claro, estaba muy emocionada por venir.- contestó la peli negro sonriendo.

-Me alegro. Adelante chicos, siéntense.- dijo Hibiki sonriendo. Mio se sentó junto a Fubuki y Kazemaru, pero por alguna extraña razón, ambos se dirigían miradas amenazantes cada cinco minutos, lo cual incomodaba bastante a la chica. "No me ganarás, Fubuki…" pensaba Kazemaru, mientras que en la mente de Fubuki pasaba otra cosa. "Tu tampoco, Kazemaru".

-Ese par…- dijo Hiroto desde otra mesa con una gota en la cabeza. Midorikawa sonrió.

-Guerra por amor… ¿eh?- preguntó Midorikawa sonriendo.

-Tobitaka, ella es Mio. Es la nueva integrante del club de fútbol.- la presentó Kido mientras que la peli negro le extendía la mano.

-¡Es un gusto, Tobitaka!- exclamó la chica sonriendo y provocando un ligero sonrojo en el chico. Tobitaka correspondió el saludo.

-S-Sí… es un gusto.- saludó mientras volvía a cocinar.

-Más competencia…- dijeron Hiroto y Midorikawa al mismo tiempo al ver como Fubuki y Kazemaru miraban fijamente a Tobitaka.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Mio haciendo que ambos volvieran a la realidad.

-¡No, nada!- contestaron sonriendo. Mio sonrió de igual forma y no le prestó importancia. Midorikawa y Hiroto cayeron de espaldas.

-El amor es ciego…

-Definitivamente…

Ya eran las cinco, y cada uno se dirigía a sus hogares. Fubuki y Mio se habían ido juntos, como solían hacerlo desde el primer día. Ambos se habían vuelto grandes amigos, sin duda, los mejores. Nuevamente, estaban hablando sobre su anterior instituto.

-¿Y cómo era tu equipo de fútbol?- preguntó Fubuki.

-Unos obstinados, nunca pensaban en perder ni mucho menos en abandonar la batalla.- contestó Mio haciendo reír a Fubuki.

-Entonces no se te hace muy diferente de lo que es nuestro equipo, ¿no?- preguntó el peli plata. La muchacha sonrió.

-Te equivocas…- dijo ella.- En el otro equipo, todos competían por ser los mejores. Los chicos intentaban alcanzarte… no es como aquí, que corren a tu lado.- explicó. Fubuki sonrió.

-Lo entiendo.- dijo Fubuki.- También me siento así.

-Oye, Fubuki…- dijo Mio de repente. El chico la miró.- ¿Cómo es Hokkaido?

-¿Hokkaido?- preguntó Fubuki.- Bueno, a decir verdad es bastante helado y hay nieve por doquier. Se podría decir que es el lugar perfecto para esquiar.

-¿Esquiar?- preguntó la peli negro.- ¿Sabes esquiar? Qué suerte… Yo nunca he esquiado en mi vida.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el peli plata. Fubuki se detuvo y le extendió la mano.- Entonces hagamos una promesa. Algún día iremos juntos a Hokkaido, y te enseñaré a esquiar.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Mio sonriente.- ¡Claro! ¡Me encanta la idea!- la chica le abrazó muy emocionada.

-Me alegra que te guste…- dijo Fubuki algo sonrojado.

-Bien. Ya me tengo que ir.- dijo Mio yéndose a su casa. Fubuki se quedó allí parado.

-Claro, hasta luego.- se despidió mientras avanzaba. Fubuki pensó unos segundos. "Si… juntos a Hokkaido…"

**Cami-chan: ¡No se valeee! ¿¡Por qué a ella si la llevas a Hokkaido y ni a Cherryl-chan o Aki-nee e incluso a mi NO!**

**Fubu-chan: Vale, Vale, las llevaré a todas y les enseñaré a esquiar.**

**Cami-chan: ¡Hala! ¡Qure lindo eres, Fubu-chan! ^/^**

**Bien lectores, hasta aquí lo dejo. Gracias por leer y dejar reviews. Además, les tengo un regalito. ¡Un preview del siguiente capítulo!**

_-¿P-Para mí?- tartamudeó la peli verde mientras que Mio asentía con la cabeza.- V-Vale… ¿Sí? ¿¡Ichinose!_

_-¿¡ICHINOSE!_

_Ese mismo día..._

_- No podemos dejarla pasar… por lo mismo que pasó Fubuki._

**Hasta aquí. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Un saludo para todos! ¿Eh...? ¡Ah, Fubu-chan, Kaze-chan, Mido-chan y Hiroto-kun también saludan. **

**¡Matta-ne!**


	7. ¡Okinawa, allá voy!

**Domo ^w^**

**Día domingo! Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está el sexto capítulo de la historia. ¡Espero que les guste a todos y a todas! No olviden dejar reviews**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level 5.**

Capítulo VI: Okinawa, ¡allá voy!

El equipo estaba listo para el viaje, partirían a primera hora de la mañana. Considerando esto, debían llegar a Okinawa en unos tres días como máximo. Además, irían en la caravana relámpago, y más tarde tendrían que tomar un barco para llegar hasta allí.

Los chicos se encontraban dentro de la caravana sonriendo. En el viaje irían junto al señor Hibiki y Tobitaka, que se había incluido más tarde en la expedición. Mio buscaba su asiento, cuando…

-Mio, ¿te sientas junto a mi?- preguntaron Kazemaru y Fubuki al mismo tiempo. Se dirigieron una mirada nada amistosa, Mio se percató de ello.

-Mio, ¿te vas conmigo?- preguntó Haruna de repente. Mio asintió con la cabeza aliviada.

-¡Claro!- sonrió la peli negro sentándose junto a Haruna. Kazemaru y Fubuki fueron al rincón solitario a dibujar circulitos en el suelo. Midorikawa y Hiroto les vieron con lástima.

-Qué triste…- dijeron ambos viendo como el aura negra envolvía tanto a Fubuki como a Kazemaru.

Finalmente, decidieron irse así: Endo con Goenji, Kido con Someoka, Kabeyama con Kurimatsu, Toko con Rika, Hiroto con Midorikawa, Toramaru con Tobitaka, Mio Aki y Haruna y finalmente Fubuki con Kazemaru, que terminaron juntos porque Kido les había obligado.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- preguntó Toko viendo a Kazemaru y Fubuki. Rika sonrió.

-¿No será que se están peleando por alguien…?- preguntó la peli azul con una sonrisa pícara mientras que veía a Mio. La peli negra se percató y le miró sonrojada.

-¿¡P-Pero qué cosas dices, Rika!- preguntó sobresaltada.

-¡Yo tan solo digo lo que veo!- exclamó Rika.

-Deberías ser más ciega…- comentó Midorikawa tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la peli azul.

-¿¡DIJISTE ALGO MIDORIKAWA!- peguntó Rika con un aura negra y maligna envolviéndola al tiempo que veía amenazadoramente al peli verde. El chico agitó sus manos.

-¡N-Nada, nada!

-Calma, Rika.- decía Toko sujetándola.

Los chicos veían la situación con gotas en la cabeza.

El resto del viaje, consistió en ver el paisaje y esperar hasta llegar a Okinawa. De vez en cuando, los chicos empezaban a discutir dentro de la caravana Inazuma, pero eran detenidos de inmediato por Kido o por Toko. Mio miraba la situación algo apenada. Ya llevaban horas en la caravana, y lo único que querían todos era bajar a tomar aire fresco y a comer. La peli negro no resistió y sacó una barra de chocolate que le había dado Dylan el día anterior de sus viaje.

-¡Chicos, Mio tiene chocolate!- exclamó Kabeyama acercándose hasta el asiento de Mio. Midorikawa intentó hacer lo mismo pero fue sujetado por Hiroto.

-Chocolate TTOTT- lloraba Midorikawa mientras que su estomago rugía.

-No comas chocolate, ¡te pone hiperactivo!- le regañó Hiroto. Mio estaba siendo acorralada por Endo, Kabeyama, y más tarde por Midorikawa que había logrado zafarse de los agarres de Hiroto.

-¡Yo quiero!- exclamaron los tres chicos poniéndose frente a Mio. La peli negro sonrió y le dio un pedazo a cada uno.-¡ARIGATO, MIO-CHAN! ¡Eres nuestra salvadora!

-No es para tanto, chicos…- dijo la peli negro comiendo un poco de chocolate. Su celular empezó a vibrar justo cuando estaba comiendo. La chica tragó y luego contestó.- ¿Sí? ¿¡Dylan!

-¿Dylan?- preguntaron todos con signos de interrogación alrededor. Mio sonreía.

-¡Estoy justamente con ellos!- exclamó la peli negro hablando entusiasmada.- ¿Aki? Está aquí… ¿En serio? ¡Vale!- Mio le pasó el celular a Aki, quien se quedó atónita y no supo qué hacer.- ¡Toma, es para ti!

-¿P-Para mí?- tartamudeó la peli verde mientras que Mio asentía con la cabeza.- V-Vale… ¿Sí? ¿¡Ichinose!

-¿¡ICHINOSE!- exclamaron todos a la vez.

_-¡Aki! ¡Es muy bueno escuchar tu voz de nuevo!_

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó Kazemaru confundido.

-Verán, en mi otro instituto, Dylan era un buen amigo mío. Es por eso que conozco a Ichinose y a todo el equipo de la selección americana.- explicó Mio sonriendo. Entre eso, Rika corrió hacia el teléfono.

-¡QUERIDOOOOO!- exclamó con euforia mientras que le quitaba el celular a Aki. Todos miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pobre Ichinose…- dijo Hiroto.

-Por ahí dicen que la distancia hace que el amor sea más fuerte.- dijo Midorikawa riendo.

-¿Qué si puedo ponerlo en alta voz? ¡Lo que tú digas, cielo!- exclamó Rika poniendo la conversación a manos libres.

_-Gracias Rika. Chicos, ¿están allí?_

-¡Es Ichinose!- exclamaron todos.

-¡Sí, Ichinose! Te escuchamos perfectamente.- contestó Endo.

_-Me alegra. ¿Cómo han estado todos?_

-Bien. ¿Qué hay de tu operación?- preguntó Endo.

_-¡Ha ido perfectamente! Ahora ya puedo jugar fútbol nuevamente._

-¿En serio? ¡Hala! ¡Es fantástico!- exclamó Endo.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué llamaron?- preguntó Mio curiosamente.

_-Verán, hemos decidido que haremos un viaje a Japón- _contestó esta vez la voz de Domon.

-¿¡En serio!- preguntaron todos asombrados.

_-Así es, así que iremos Domon, Mark, Dylan y yo.- _contestó Ichinose.

-¡Volveremos a estar juntos, querido! ¡Esta vez si podremos poner un restaurante de okonomiyakis!

-Rika…^. ^ U

_-Llegaremos en dos semanas más. ¡Espérennos hasta entonces! ¿Vale?_

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todos.

_-Hasta luego, chicos.- _se despidió Ichinose. Rika le pasó el celular a Mio. Todos comentaron acerca de la llamada de los chicos, hasta entonces, todos esperarían con ansias el reencontrarse con sus viejos compañeros de equipo, y en el caso de Mio, con un par de muy buenos amigos. El chocolate restante que le quedaba a Mio, fue devorado por Midorikawa y Kabeyama. Ambos tenían un apetito increíble, de eso estaba segura.

Cuando llegó la noche, el autobús paró. El entrenador les había ordenado que salieran y caminaran un poco. En quince minutos, debían ya estar en la caravana relámpago para dormir. Mio salió a caminar, aunque el sueño la estaba venciendo poco a poco. Antes que nadie, Fubuki intentó acompañarla.

-Mio, ¿caminamos?- preguntó el peli plata. La oji gris asintió con la cabeza, ambos fueron a caminar un poco. Desde el otro extremo, estaban Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Hiroto, viendo como ambos se iban a conversar y caminar.

-Kazemaru…- dijeron Hiroto y Midorikawa con una mano en la barbilla y viendo al mencionado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kazemaru confundido, mientras que veía a Fubuki con Mio alejarse.

-No, la pregunta es qué te sucede a ti.- dijo Midorikawa.

-No has dejado de ver a Mio en todo el viaje, además de mirar feo a Fubuki.- dijo Hiroto haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡No malinterpreten las cosas, c-chicos…!- se intentó excusar el peli azul. Midorikawa sonrió.

-De todas formas, te llevan ventaja.- dijo el peli verde indicando el camino por el que se habían ido Fubuki y Mio. Kazemaru miró el suelo, bastante deprimido. Al poco rato, una mano en su hombro le hizo volverá la realidad.

-Ajá…- era Rika, que apareció tras los tres. Le dirigió una sonrisa pícara a Kazemaru, lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara.- Así que era cierto lo de que te gusta Mio…

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Tú también, Rika?- preguntó el peli azul sonrojado a más no poder.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo me encargaré de ayudarte a conquistar a Mio!- exclamó Midorikawa en tono desesperado. Hiroto asintió con la cabeza de igual forma, haciendo que Toko se llevara a rastras a Rika hasta la caravana. Midorikawa suspiró.- Vale, en verdad te ayudaré. Después de todo, no quiero que terminen vendiendo okonomiyakis en Osaka…

Hiroto y Kazemaru rieron.

Por otro lado, Mio y Fubuki iban caminando sin destino. Mio se llevaba bastante bien con Fubuki, e incluso le podía considerar como un mejor amigo. Era tranquilo, alguien bueno y tierno que se preocupaba por los otros, y eso era lo que le hacía tan especial para ella.

-¿Te gusta Japón?- preguntó Fubuki de repente. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Es muy bonito.- contestó la peli negro.- Sobre todo las personas de aquí.- Mio intentó establecer una conversación sobre eso, sin embargo, había otro tema que le preocupaba más. ¿Por qué él y Kazemaru no se habían hablado en todo el día? ¿Se habían peleado quizás? No pudo resistir preguntarle.- Fubuki… ¿por qué Kazemaru y tú han estado enfadados, últimamente?

-¿Kazemaru y yo?- preguntó Fubuki sorprendido por la pregunta. "No le puedo decir que es porque estamos intentando ser sus novios…"- Por nada en especial…

-¡No me mientas!- exclamó Mio algo molesta.- ¡Sé que ambos han estado peleando por algo y no han querido decirme!

-Mio…- musitó Fubuki. En verdad no podía decirle la verdad, por lo que tendría que seguir mintiendo… o no. Quizás lo más sano era decirle la verdad y declarársele. El peli plata respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse.- Bueno, Mio… Verás…

-¡Mio, Fubuki!- salvado por la bendita voz de Aki. Qué suerte tenía, estaba a punto de declarar sus sentimientos Mio. Suspiró aliviado, al mismo tiempo que Haruna y Aki llegaban junto a Mio y él. Haruna sonrió.

-Aquí están, gracias a dios.- dijo Haruna aliviada.

-Pensamos que se habían perdido.- continuó Aki. Fubuki sonrió.

-De hecho, estábamos algo perdidos…- comentó el peli plata. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que el entrenador se dé cuenta de que ya pasaron los quince minutos.- dijo Aki haciendo que los tres asintieran con la cabeza.

Los cuatro llegaron justo a tiempo a la caravana. Para su suerte, el entrenador había ido a averiguar algo y todavía no había regresado. La gran mayoría estaba acomodando sus colchonetas para irse a dormir, ya que eran las diez y todos estaban siendo vencidos por el sueño.

Al poco rato de que el entrenador llegara, todos ya habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo. El entrenador también se adelantó a dormirse, para luego esperar a que la mañana llegara y seguir con su viaje. Unas horas después, Kazemaru despertó gracias los ronquidos de Kabeyama. Muy indiscretamente, se levantó para luego subir al techo del autobús, y tal como él pensaba, allí se encontraba Endo mirando las estrellas.

-Kazemaru…- dijo Endo despacio para que nadie despertara. El peli azul sonrió.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.- dijo el chico subiendo al techo y sentándose junto a Endo.

-¿Fueron los ronquidos de Kabeyama, no?- preguntó Endo. Kazemaru le contestó con una sonrisa.- Sí, yo también me desperté por lo mismo.

Kazemaru se recostó junto al castaño y vio las estrellas.

-Es increíble cuanto hemos pasado.- dijo el peli azul.

-Así es. Y pensar que volveremos a jugar en el fútbol frontera… Digo, aunque ahora sea el Holy Road. ¡Tan sólo pensarlo me emociona!- exclamó Endo con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.- dijo Kazemaru.- Además, de seguro que ganaremos teniendo a Mio en nuestro equipo.- Endo sonrió viendo las estrellas.

-Eso es cierto, pero no debemos depender de su poder.- dijo Endo recordando a Fubuki y su lucha contra la academia Alius.- No podemos dejarla pasar… por lo mismo que pasó Fubuki.

-Sí…- contestó Kazemaru.- Debemos hacernos más fuertes para poder correr a su lado, y no seguirla.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Endo.- Ella es muy fuerte. A veces me recuerda a Fubuki.

-Am, Fubuki…- dijo Kazemaru borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y recordando algo desagradable, al parecer. Endo se había percatado de ello.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el castaño. El chico le asintió con la cabeza, y Endo prosiguió recordando lo ocurrido.- Recuerdo que cuando pasó lo de Fubuki, todos culpamos a la entrenadora, pero al final, nosotros lo habíamos presionado para que sacara a Atsuya y jugara como él. Es por eso, que no debemos repetir lo mismo otra vez.

-Exacto.- contestó Kazemaru.

Desde abajo, Mio escuchaba atentamente la conversación. La chica entró nuevamente a la caravana, intentando conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué era eso que le había ocurrido a Fubuki? ¿Y quién era Atsuya? Miles de dudas recorrían su cabeza. Antes de darse cuenta, la muchacha cayó rendida ante el sueño.

**Chan-chan-chaaan xD**

**Y lo sé, salió cortito... ._.**

**Kaze-chan: Claro, porque en vez de escribir estabas viendo Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood...**

**Cami-chan: Kaze-chan... Si sigues diciendo cosas incoherentes olvídate de tu escena romántica en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Kaze-chan: ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si tú eres la mejor y más dedicada!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Así me gusta!**

**Mido-chan: Vale, vale. Mejor volvamos a tus estudios, eres el mejor promedio del curso y no pienso dejar que bajes ^^**

**Cami-chan: N-NOOOO! Espera Mido-chan! O.O**

**Bien, antes de que Mido-chan me lleve de vuelta a los estudios (que por cierto voy bien, soy el mejor promedio ^^), les diré a todos que el siguiente capítulo va dedicado a los que esperaban KazemaruxMio y los que quieren FubukixMio también.**

_-¡Aquí es…!_

_-¿¡La secundaria Yokato!_

**Señoras y señores, hagan sus apuestas xD ¿Qué personaje creen que aparezca en el siguiente capítulo?**

**Fubu-chan: Es obvio... Ta-**

**Mido-chan y Cami-chan: ¡NO LO DIGAS!**

**¡No olviden dejar reviews!**


	8. Tachimukai, el portero

**Domo mina-san: (ya me acostumbré a saludar así xD)**

**DIN DIN DIN. ¿Quiénes apostaron por Tachimukai? Bueno... si Kazemaru no hubiese hablado ¬¬... Pero bueno. ¿Qué ganaron...? Uhm... Pues, no lo sé aún, pero recuerden que Fubuki y Kazemaru lo compensarán en Hokkaido!**

**Fubu-chan y Kaze-chan: No nos metas en esto ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: Es mi historia y yo los meto aunque sean propiedad de level 5, ¿vale? ¬¬U**

**Bien. ¡Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Inazuma Elven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level 5**

* * *

><p>Capítulo VII: ¡Tachimukai, el portero!<p>

Ya era de mañana, y la caravana relámpago se dirigía a toda marcha hacia Okinawa. Extrañamente, el entrenador había desaparecido en la mañana, pero volvió poco después de que terminaran de despertar Midorikawa y Endo (a este par los despertaron tirándolos fuera del autobús y dibujándoles en la cara).

Los chicos hablaban muy emocionados acerca del fútbol frontera, sobre todo Endo. Goenji y Kazemaru lo veían con gotas en la cabeza, ya que no había hablado nada más que acerca del fútbol frontera, fútbol frontera y fútbol frontera…

-¿Es siempre así?- preguntó Mio mirando a Toko de reojo. La peli naranja asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Se podría decir que sí…- contestó la chica. Luego, observó a Rika por unos segundos, que parecía escribir mensajes en el celular de Mio.- ¿Rika? ¿Qué haces?

-¿¡No es obvio! ¡Le escribo mensajes a Ichinose!- exclamó la chica con unos corazones en los ojos, todos la miraron con indiferencia. Mio la miró molesta.

-¡Gastarás mis minutos en eso!- la peli negro le arrebató el celular de las manos a Rika, haciendo que esta hiciera un puchero y empezara a llorar falsamente.

-¡Buaa! ¡Mio eres mala!- dijo de manera infantil. La chica desvió la mirada.

-Sí, como no…

-¡Tengo hambre…!- se quejó Midorikawa con unas lagrimas en sus ojos. Hiroto rió.

-Oyendo eso, sé que el mundo aún no se acabará.- comentó el pelirrojo. El autobús se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Endo cayera boca abajo en el suelo y se golpeara toda la cara.

-¡Endo! ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron Aki y Toko al unísono. El castaño se levantó y rió avergonzado.

-Jeje. Sí, no es nada.- contestó sonriendo. Kazemaru fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Pero, ¿por qué nos hemos detenido?- preguntó. Kido miró al señor Furukabu para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-Señor Furukabu, entrenador, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó el chico. El entrenador se dirigió a la salida del bus y salió, mientras que los chicos se asomaban por la ventana algo sorprendidos. Endo fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Aquí es…!

-¿¡La secundaria Yokato!- exclamaron todos en un tono elevado de voz. Toko miró de reojo el lugar.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó la chica. El entrenador dirigió su mirada hacia una cancha de fútbol que había, donde unos chicos jugaban el deporte con gran dedicación. No paso mucho rato antes de que pararan su entrenamiento y dirigieran sus miradas hacia la caravana.

-¡Eso significa…!- dijo Endo.- ¡Estamos aquí por Tachimukai, ¿no es así?

-Así es.- dijo el señor Hibiki desde abajo del autobús. Un chico de cabello castaño claro y con un uniforme color naranja fue corriendo unto al bus.

-¡Endo, chicos!- exclamó el castaño sonriendo- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los chicos bajaron del autobús con gran ánimo. Al cabo de un rato, todos fueron hasta la cancha de fútbol, donde pudieron conversar más tranquilamente. Endo les había explicado todo acerca del Holy Road, o al menos lo que el entrenador les había hablado, y lo de que buscaban a los mejores jugadores nuevamente para poder ganar e ir al fútbol frontera internacional. Tachimukai miró algo confundido, pero finalmente sonrió. Sin embargo, aún no reconocía una cara del equipo.

-A-Am… No quiero sonar tonto, pero, ¿quién es ella?- preguntó el chico indicando a Mio. La peli negro sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Me llamo Mio Suzuki. Soy nueva en el equipo, es un placer.- dijo Mio. Tachimukai correspondió el saludo de la misma forma.

-T-Tachimukai Yuuki, también es un placer.- tartamudeó sonrojándose un poco. Luego, un grupo de niños se acercó hasta Tachimukai. Llevaban el uniforme de la secundaria Yokato.

-¡Capitán!- exclamó uno de ellos.- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Todos dejaron escapar unas caras de sorpresas.

-¿¡Capitán!- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Tachimukai se llevara una mano a la nuca sonriendo.

-Ah, sí. Verán, como el resto del equipo se graduó, yo quedé como el capitán del equipo.- explicó el chico. Todos sonrieron.

-Así que siguió las mismas huellas que Endo.- dijo Kido a Goenji. El peli parado le respondió con un asentir de cabeza y una sonrisa.

-De tal Maestro, tal alumno.- dijo Midorikawa sonriendo. Hiroto asintió con la cabeza. Finalmente, el entrenador Kudo se acercó hasta Tachimukai. Todo el equipo le miró fijamente.

-Bien. ¿Te unirás al equipo?- preguntó el entrenador. El muchacho sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Sí, entrenador!- contestó poniéndose firme y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Prepara tus cosas, te irás con nosotros mañana por la mañana.- explicó Kudo yéndose. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Mañana… por la mañana?- preguntó Endo confundido.

-Pero si nos vamos mañana por la mañana, entonces demoraríamos más de la cuenta en llegar a Okinawa.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Y entonces, el padre de Mio sospecharía.- terminó Fubuki preocupado. Todos vieron al entrenador. El hombre se volteó y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, yo ya lo hablé con él, así que está al tanto de la situación.- dijo Kudo desapareciendo finalmente de la cancha. Todos suspiraron aliviados. Si eso no hubiese sido así, entonces Mio estaría en un gran problema.

La tarde fue continuada por los constantes entrenamientos que tuvieron todos. Al ya tener dos porteros, el equipo se dividió en grupos de siete para practicar, quedando como capitanes Endo y Kido (N/A: no iba a quedar Someoka xD). En el grupo de Endo estaban: Goenji, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Someoka, Toramaru y Kurimatsu. Y en el de Kido: Fubuki, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Tachimukai, Toko y Mio. Rika se había quedado observando en el banquillo con Aki y Haruna.

**(Con el grupo de Endo)**

-¡Vamos chicos!- exclamó el energético capitán del Raimon. Los chicos empezaron su entrenamiento, que consistía en darse pases con dos balones para mejorar la rapidez y sincronización de éstos. Sin embargo, cierto peli azul (N/A: no sé si será obvio o no…), se encontraba algo distraído.

Fubuki había pasado mucho más tiempo con Mio que él, por lo que lógicamente llevaba la ventaja. Y entre más tiempo pensaba, más tiempo perdía. ¡Debía idear un plan rápido o de lo contrario iba a perder a su querida peli negro! "Piensa, Kazemaru, piensa…"

Y como estaba distraído, el balón fue directamente a su cara.

-¡Kazemaru-senpai!

-¡Cuidado, Kazemaru!- exclamó Endo, pero lo suficientemente tarde como para que al peli azul le cayera el golpe de lleno en el rostro, perdiera el equilibrio y para variar, cayera al suelo. Goenji frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el peli parado ayudando a su compañero a levantarse. Kazemaru no respondió y siguió el entrenamiento como si nada.

**(Con el grupo de Kido)**

Kido les estaba ordenando que cosas hacer para poder entrenar. El chico de googles miraba como Fubuki intentaba mejorar su técnica con ayuda de Midorikawa y Hiroto. Por otro lado, Toko y Mio conversaban mientras intentaban crear una técnica especial y Tachimukai les ayudaba. Kido se acercó hasta ellos.

-Creo que si unimos el baile de mariposas con el tiro que hiciste la otra vez…

-¿Te refieres al que hice cuando combatimos con Fudo?- preguntó Mio recordando.

-¡Ese tiro fue increíble!- exclamó Toko recordando el chut de su compañera.- ¿Cuál es ese tiro?

-Este…- la peli negro pensó. Luego sonrió y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.- Ni idea, improvisé.

Todos cayeron de espaldas ante el comentario de la chica.

-Me parece una buena idea lo de combinar ambas técnicas.- dijo Kido. Luego desvió su mirada hacia Mio.- Pero, primero que todo, debes perfeccionar esa técnica. Si la logras perfeccionar, entonces puede que salga algo bueno del baile de mariposas y ese tiro.

-¡Bien!- exclamaron ambas asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Adelante, probemos.- dijo el estratega mientras se echaba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Vale!- exclamó Mio confiada. La chica saltó pateando el balón en el aire. Tras ella aparecieron truenos que la acompañaban en su destreza con el balón. La muchacha luego dio un giro de 180º, pateando el balón con fuerza y dirigiéndolo a la portería, donde estaba Tachimukai observando preparado. El chico se preparo.

-¡Maou the Hand!- exclamó el muchacho haciendo su técnica, pero la fuerza fue mayor, y el balón fue directo a la portería anotando un gol. Kido sonrió.

-Bien hecho. Sigue así.- dijo y luego se fue hacia el grupo donde estaban Fubuki y el resto. Mio sonrió y ayudo a levantarse a Tachimukai, quien sonreía alegremente.

-¡Increíble! ¡Eres muy fuerte, Mio!- dijo sonriendo. La chica le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!- contestó la muchacha. Toko sonrió.

-Si sigues así, el baile de mariposas combinado con esa técnica será espectacular.- mencionó la peli naranja.

-Ya lo creo.- dijo Tachimukai.

Kido se acercó al grupo de Fubuki. Los tres parecían susurrar algo entre ellos. Fubuki asentía con la cabeza, a la vez que Midorikawa le daba instrucciones, muy sonriente, y Hiroto le miraba moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación. Estaban tan concentrados en su "entrenamiento", que ni si quiera se percataron de la presencia de Kido.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó el chico de los googles haciendo que Fubuki y Midorikawa se sobresaltaran.- ¡Entrenen!

-¡S-Sí!- exclamaron ambos con escalofríos. Kido frunció el ceño mirando a Hiroto.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?- preguntó al pelirrojo. Hiroto se sobresaltó.

-Eh… Nada, ya lo sabrás luego.- dijo Hiroto alejándose del capitán.

Desde el exterior de la cancha, se encontraban Kudo y Hibiki, observando todo lo que pasaba. Ambos parecían tener una conversación bastante interesante, aunque se detuvieron a ver la técnica de Mio. Eso era justo lo que estaba esperando, ver la técnica de aquella legendaria jugadora que había estado en los Estados Unidos.

-Así que para eso querías otro portero, ¿no?- preguntó Hibiki viendo directamente la cancha de fútbol, donde todos daban sus mayor esfuerzo por mejorar. El entrenador contestó positivamente con la cabeza.

-Es la única forma que tengo de saber el potencial que tiene.- explicó. Hibiki le miró de reojo.

-¿Y crees que está bien dejar que juegue en el Holy Road?- preguntó el hombre. Kudo se hizo el desentendido.- Después de todo, tendrá que llevar un gran peso encima, sin mencionar el que llevarás tú si es que llega a sufrir algún daño. ¿No lo has pensado?

El entrenador comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, dejando a Hibiki observar el partido. Tanto Hibiki como él sabían las consecuencias de haber traído a tal jugador al equipo de Raimon, y sin duda, lo había pensado.

-Es por eso que debo ir a Okinawa. Allí se encuentra mi comodín.

* * *

><p>La práctica terminó unas horas antes de ir a cenar. El entrenador les había ordenado bañarse e ir a descansar un poco mientras que él iba en busca de más información. ¿Qué era esa información que el entrenador tanto buscaba? Mio ya se lo había preguntado muchas veces desde la noche anterior, sin embargo, prefería dejarlo sin respuesta por el momento. La chica ya se había bañado y vestido, y ahora daba un paseo por el instituto. Instintivamente, avanzó hacia la cancha de fútbol, ya que era el único lugar con el que estaba familiarizado. Parecía haber algo allí… o quizás alguien. Mio agudizó la mirada en un intento de identificar a esa persona, cosa que logró luego de un buen rato. La chica se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cancha y sonrió.<p>

-¡Kazemaru!- exclamó llamando la atención del peli azul, que seguía en el lugar entrenando arduamente. El chico se detuvo y sonrió, sin embargo, le fue inevitable bajar la mirada y apoyar sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Su cara estaba llena de sudor y tenía la respiración muy agitada, prueba de que había seguido entrenando por su cuenta sin importar lo que había dicho el entrenador. Mio se acercó hasta él, por lo que tuvo que enderezarse y parecer lo más normal posible. Cuando se pudo dar cuenta, la peli negro estaba muy cerca de su rostro, lo cual provocó un sonrojo inmediato en el chico.- ¿Estás bien? Te ves rojo… ¿Tendrás fiebre?- le preguntó la chica posando su mano en la frente del muchacho. El peli azul se sonrojo más.

-N-No… Estoy bien.- contestó su voz débilmente. Seguía jadeando y se encontraba realmente cansado, cosa que no podía esconder de la chica. Mio posó su oído en su pecho. Bien… ahora si estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué ella parecía preocuparse tanto por él, cuando apenas se conocían? No era que no le gustara, pero de todas formas era extraño.

-Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido.- dijo la peli negro con notoria preocupación en su voz.- ¿Seguiste entrenando?

-Yo… debo hacerme más fuerte.- contestó el peli azul. Había recordado la conversación con Endo la noche anterior.

"_Debemos hacernos más fuertes para poder correr a su lado, y no seguirla."_

Sus palabras resonaron dentro de su cabeza. Mio frunció el ceño y luego soltó una sonrisa al ver tan pensativo a su compañero.

-Entiendo que te quieras hacer más fuerte, pero no creo que esta sea la mejor forma.- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿sí?

Kazemaru se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Esa era una oportunidad que le había caído del cielo. Las cosas iban perfectamente para él. Ambos salieron de la cancha y dirigieron su paso hacia los patios del instituto.

Estar con Mio era una gran compañía para él, además de ser ese el momento preciso para saber más sobre ella. La chica le miraba de vez en cuando algo preocupada, pero no lo hacía notorio. Kazemaru miró el cielo, el cual se estaba tiñendo de un color carmesí y anaranjado.

-Te gusta mucho el fútbol, ¿no es así, Kazemaru?- preguntó la peli negro de repente. El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Es muy divertido.- comentó sonriente.- Además de ser algo que nos une a todos como amigos y compañeros.

-Es por eso que te quieres volver más fuerte, ¿no?- preguntó Mio de repente. Kazemaru la miró con asombro. La razón por la cual debía ser más fuerte era porque debía ser tanto más que sus compañeros, y estar a su altura. ¿Cuántas veces había jugado fútbol pensando en lo divertido que era? Nunca lo había pensado así. Ya había pensado en que era débil y menos que cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero nadie se lo había dicho así, tal y como Mio lo había hecho en ese minuto. Sin embargo, ahora no pensaba en ser fuerte como sus compañeros, si no en ser fuerte para poder protegerla a ella, a Mio.- ¿Por qué te sonrojas…?

Kazemaru debía evitar sonrojarse al pensar en Mio, o en verdad eso sería un gran problema. Luego recordó lo que le había dicho Midorikawa la noche pasada.

"_Tú, Kazemaru, estás enamorado."_

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Y si Midorikawa tenía razón? ¡No! ¿¡En qué podía pensar! ¿Qué rayos sabía Midorikawa de amor? "Ah… ¡cambia de tema, Kazemaru, cambia de tema!"

-¡A-Ah…!- el chico intentó cambiar rápidamente.- Por cierto, ¿has tenido… novio?

Ok… debía pedir consejos a cualquiera, ¡EXCEPTO A MIDORIKAWA!

La chica se sonrojo debido a la pregunta, desviando la mirada para tratar de ocultarlo.

-N-No… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó la peli negro sonriendo e intentando actuar normal.

-Una chica tan linda como tú debió haber tenido novio…- susurró para sí el peli azul, pero no fue imperceptible para los oídos de Mio, que se sonrojo más de la cuenta y se puso completamente nerviosa.

-Es la verdad… N-Nunca…- dijo entrecortadamente. ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa ante ese comentario? ¡Muchos chicos ya se lo habían dicho! ¿Por qué ponerse nerviosa si Kazemaru era un chico como cualquier otro? ¿O no… lo era? "¡Ahhh! ¡Que confusión!" pensó la peli negro llevándose las manos a la cabeza y moviéndola alterada.

¿Y si Kazemaru… era algo más para ella que solo un amigo?

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban al aire libre cenando, junto a Tachimukai. Esa noche, Tobitaka había cocinado, gracias a unas recetas que le había enseñado el señor Hibiki durante las vacaciones. La comida estaba realmente deliciosa. Todo parecía normal… excepto dos personas. Kazemaru y Mio cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando, y en cuanto lo hacían, se sonrojaban. Al ya saber de qué se trataba, Midorikawa sonrió orgulloso mientras que Hiroto le veía frunciendo el ceño.<p>

-Soy el dios del amor…- dijo Midorikawa comiendo su tercer plato de comida. Hiroto le miró molesto.

-De nada sirve si le das concejos a dos personas que van tras una misma persona…- comentó el pelirrojo.

-La persona con muchas propuestas, puede escoger una muy convencida.- contestó Midorikawa sonriendo.- Al final, tan sólo Mio puede escoger a uno.

-Como tú digas…

-Tobitaka, está realmente delicioso.- dijo Mio comiendo muy feliz.

-Me alegro de que te guste.- dijo Tobitaka sonriendo.- ¿Quieres otra porción?

-Ah… ¿No te molesta?- preguntó la peli negro algo avergonzada. Tobitaka negó con la cabeza tomando el plato de la joven y sirviéndole más comida.

-En lo absoluto.- contestó el peli morado entregándole el plato de comida a Mio.- Aquí tienes.

-¡Gracias!- agradeció la chica y siguió comiendo. La chica alzó la mirada un poco, y ahí pudo observar como Kazemaru la miraba fijamente sonrojado. Rika la interrumpió con una mirada y sonrisa pícara.

-Te gusta Kazemaru…- dijo bajo, pero audible para que llegara a los oídos de Mio. La peli negro se atoró con la comida y empezó a toser. Todos se preocuparon.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kido algo preocupado. La peli negro le dirigió una sonrisa fingida.

-S-Sí…- contestó para luego dirigirle una mirada asesina a Rika.- ¿Qué diablos estás insinuando…?

-No insinúo nada.- contestó la chica desviando la mirada. Toko sonrió al ver a ambas en esa situación.

-Vamos chicas, no hay porque pelear…- comentó Toko al ver a ambas lanzándose miradas amenazantes. Desde el otro extremo de la mesa, Fubuki veía la escena bastante molesto, o quizás… ¿celoso? (N/A: jajaja, amo que esté celoso).

Endo pareció percatarse de ello.

-¿Estás bien, Fubuki?- preguntó. El peli plateado pareció salir de su trance, sonriendo nuevamente como solía hacer. Mio le miró algo preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien Endo.- contestó Fubuki. Se paró de la mesa y dejó su plató junto a la comida que había preparado Tobitaka. Ahora, no parecía bien, si no molesto.- Permiso…

Fubuki se largó de la mesa desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Los chicos le miraron sorprendido. Fubuki no solía tener esas actitudes, menos en frente de todos. Siempre parecía tranquilo y apacible, así que, ¿por qué esa actitud tan repentina? Mio se lo había preguntado bastante confundida… y también preocupada.

* * *

><p>Todos ya se habían ido a dormir, pero cierto peli plata aún no había llegado. El entrenador tampoco se había dignado a aparecer aún, y eso que eran las doce de la noche. ¿Era a caso la única que se preocupaba por Fubuki? ¿Por qué todos habían actuado como si nada? Quizás pasaba debido al hecho de que el señor Hibiki les había dicho a todos que se fueran a dormir y que él se haría cargo de todo. Aún así, ella no podía confiar en ello, y era por eso que estaba ahí parada frente a la caravana relámpago, decidida a ir en busca de su amigo.<p>

¿Dónde se había podido meter Fubuki? Ya lo había buscado por todas partes, y su amigo no aparecía por ningún lado. Ya había revisado alrededor del instituto, en el techo de la caravana, en el lugar en el que habían cenado, y todos los lugares que se le pudieron ocurrir. Poco después, el único lugar en el que no había buscado se le vino a la mente: la cancha de fútbol. La chica se dirigió hasta allí decidida.

Y estaba en lo cierto. El chico se encontraba con un balón de fútbol practicando sus técnicas. Mio sonrió aliviada y se acercó a la cancha.

-¡Fubuki!- exclamó la peli negro sonriente. La muchacha corrió hasta donde estaba el muchacho. Fubuki le devolvió otra sonrisa, pero no parecía nada sincera, más bien, la fingía a cuestas.

-Hola Mio, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó el peli plateado observando como la chica lucía agitada. Mio miró a Fubuki muy molesta.

-¿¡Cómo que qué me trae por aquí!- preguntó la chica llevándose ambas manos a las caderas.- ¡Desapareciste en la cena!

-Ah, eso.- dijo Fubuki mientras que volvía a ver el balón de soccer. Mio le miró confundida. Fubuki no parecía Fubuki, si no que una persona muy preocupado y algo triste. Ese no era el Fubuki que ella conocía. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste de la noche a la mañana? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

"_No podemos dejarla pasar… por lo mismo que pasó Fubuki."_

¿Por qué recordaba eso justo ahora? Quizás… tan solo quizás, él hubiese pasado por algo muy malo y no se lo había contado a nadie. Pero, ¿qué era eso que le había pasado a Fubuki y que ella no tenía que pasar?

-Fubuki…- dijo la peli negro algo preocupada.- Verás, Endo y Kazemaru estaban hablando de algo el otro día… Estaban diciendo que no querían presionarme ni dejarme llevar la carga del equipo, para que no pasara… por lo mismo que tú habías pasado. ¿A qué se referían?

La pregunta tomó a Fubuki volando bajo. El chico bajo la mirada, como si recordara algo muy triste, pero luego miró a Mio con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Ese si es el Fubuki que conozco… con una sonrisa sincera" pensó la peli negro devolviéndole la sonrisa. Fubuki tomó a Mio de la mano y la encaminó hacia el banquillo. Allí, ambos tomaron asiento. El chico suspiró y miró las estrellas nuevamente.

-¿Recuerdas que te había contado… lo que le pasó a mi familia?- preguntó el peli plateado. Mio asintió con la cabeza algo triste.

-Sí…- contestó. Fubuki volvió a suspirar. La verdad era que no estaba muy seguro de contarle eso a Mio aún, pero entre que alguien más se lo dijera y él tuviese la oportunidad de decírselo, prefería ser él quien se lo contase.

-Al sentirme solo… yo cree la personalidad de mi hermano dentro de mí.- explicó el peli plateado. Mio lo miró algo sorprendida.- Desde entonces, me aferré a Atsuya para no sentirme solo, sin embargo, con el tiempo se me escapó de las manos el control sobre Atsuya, por lo que él a veces me controlaba en los partidos. En un momento, sentí que el equipo necesitaba a Atsuya y que Fubuki Shirou no debía existir. Pero luego me di cuenta de que yo nunca estaría solo y de que tenía amigos, amigos que me acompañarían en las buenas y en las malas y que querían a Fubuki y no a Atsuya. Lo único que tenía para recordar a mi hermano era su bufanda…

-¿Y qué pasó con ella?- preguntó Mio algo triste. Fubuki negó con la cabeza.

-La perdí luego de luchar contra la academia Alius. Pero, ¿sabes? No importa.- dijo el chico. Mio le miró confundida.

-Pero, era el único recuerdo que tenías de tu hermano, ¿no?- preguntó la peli negro. Fubuki sonrió.

-Sí. Pero cuando amas a las personas, nunca las olvidarás…- dijo Fubuki viendo las estrellas nuevamente y luego dirigiendo su mirada a Mio.- Porque están justo aquí…- puso su mano sobre el torso de su amiga.- en el corazón.

La chica soltó unas lágrimas al escuchar a Fubuki, mojando la mano de su amigo. Recordó instintivamente a su madre y su padre. Era cierto lo que su amigo decía, cuando amas a las personas, entonces, siempre estarán en tu corazón. De eso no había duda. Fubuki limpió las lágrimas de Mio con su mano y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el peli plata sonriéndole. La chica no pudo evitar dejar caer más lágrimas. Fubuki la abrazó protectora y comprensivamente.- Está bien… Yo estaré contigo siempre. Es una promesa.

La chica hundía cada vez más el rostro en el pecho de Fubuki, y no podía evitar llorar. Nunca se había desahogado con nadie, y cuando le daban la oportunidad, entonces tenía que ser siempre con Fubuki. La chica no lo comprendía, pero al estar con él se sentía protegida y segura. Fubuki le acariciaba el cabello suavemente mientras que intentaba tranquilizarla. Lo que quería decirle en verdad, es que ella jamás estaría sola.

El chico puso la mano en la barbilla de Mio, obligándola a verle a los ojos y quedando frente a frente.

-No llores, te ves más linda con una sonrisa.- dijo el chico sonriéndole. Mio asintió con la cabeza limpiándose las lágrimas y reemplazándolas por una amplia sonrisa.- Mucho mejor.

El chico se levantó y le extendió la mano.

-¿Volvamos?- preguntó sonriendo. Mio asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tomándole la mano. Ambos caminaron de vuelta a la caravana tomados de la mano. La chica se sonrojo. "Que cálida… es la mano de Fubuki…"

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo. Sé que no fue mucho romance el de KazemaruxMio, pero el próximo capítulo es prometedor. Como regalo, les dejaré una parte de él...<strong>

**Cami-chan: ¡Corre video!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hai!**

_-¿Por qué no puedo abrazar a un amigo porque tú simplemente no quieres...?_

_-Porque… yo te quiero…_

**Y sí, es Kazemaru el que lo dice x3 ¡Ahora si viene lo interesante de la historia! Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews! ^w^**


	9. Amigos, ¿o algo más?

**Domo mina-san!**

**¡Lo pidieron y lo querían! ¡Y aquí está! El octavo capítulo, en el que se sabrá la verdad detrás de la verdad...**

**Fubu-chan y Kaze-chan: DEJA DE VER FULL METAL ALCHEMIST ¬¬u**

**Cami-chan: SILENCIO! Entiendan que es uno de los animes con los que crecí **

**Bien, tan solo quiero que les guste, después de todo, escribo para que ustedes lean y disfruten ^^ El otro día casi se me corta la inspiración y se me olvido lo que iba a escribir, ya saben, fue una situación de las que mamá entra a tu cuarto y te dice: CAMILA, PASA LA ASPIRADORA, CAMILA, LAVA LA LOZA... Y tu dices: Mamá, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ¬¬**

**Pero bueno... ¡Espero que los guste y sin más cosas que decir, les dejo el capítulo ^/^**

* * *

><p>Capítulo VIII: ¿Amigos o algo más?<p>

La mañana ya había comenzado, o eso al menos decían los rayos de sol que se habían asomado por la caravana relámpago y empezaron a despertar, poco a poco, a los jugadores del Raimon. Mio fue la primera víctima de los rayos del sol, abriendo un poco los ojos. La chica tenía mucho frío, y se aferró a su única fuente de calor, o a la que tenía más cerca. Luego de unos minutos, una cabellera color plateado le había impedido ver bien. Finalmente, se temió lo peor. No podía decir que fuese incómodo, pero… ¿¡por qué demonios estaba abrazada a Fubuki! El chico la abrazaba de la cintura y le impedía soltarse de aquel cálido abrazo. Mio le miró lo suficientemente sonrojada como para poder derretir cubitos de hielo.

-Fubuki, despierta…- susurró nerviosa. El chico, por desgracia, se aferró más a ella.- Maldición… ¡Despierta…! Si alguien nos ve así, creerán…cre-creer…- empezó a tartamudear más sonrojada aún.

-Ah…- el chico para su suerte ya había empezado a despertar.- ¿Qué pasa…?

-Fubuki…- las palabras de la muchacha, hicieron que el chico se diera cuenta en qué lugar estaba. No pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo debido, tras soltar delicadamente a la muchacha. Mio suspiró aliviada, en verdad había salvado la opción de que Rika, Toko o incluso el entrenador viera a ambos en esa posición tan vergonzosa.

-¡Guaaa!- alguien bostezó, por lo que ambos se sobresaltaron y no tuvieron más opción que fingir que estaban dormidos, además de aparentar que nada había pasado. Endo era, sin duda, quien había despertado. Bueno, el capitán no tenía una gran visión para ese tipo de co… Un momento. ¿¡ENDO! ¡Sí Endo había despertado, entonces lo más seguro era que el resto ya lo había hecho hace mucho! Mio se alarmó por un segundo, por lo que decidió hacer como si nada y despertar lentamente, como si nada hubiese pasado, absolutamente nada…(N/A: si, como no ¬¬)

-Ah, buenos días Mio, buenos días Fubuki.- saludó Endo. Mio sonrió fingiendo un bostezo.

-Buenos días capitán.- saludó ella y una voz más. Fubuki también "despertó". Se vería raro que despertaran al mismo tiempo, pero qué importaba. Los tres salieron de la caravana relámpago. Todo, para su suerte, estaba completamente normal. Los chicos volvieron a saludar a todos. Mio tomó asiento junto a Toko y Rika, pues era el único lugar que tenía disponible, si no se habría sentado junto a Midorikawa y Hiroto, pero el pelirrojo estaba sentado a Kazemaru hablando de algo en particular (N/A: si supieras x3), y Midorikawa aún no había despertado. ¿Es que ese tipo, además de comer, lo único que hacía era dormir?

-Mio. ¡Mio!- la voz exasperada de Rika le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-A-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mio volviendo a la realidad.

-Es la quinta vez que te llamo y no contestas. ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la peli azul con enfado. Mio se debía excusar rápidamente, antes de que Rika interpretara algo falso.

-N-No pasa nada. Tan solo estoy algo cansada, no dormí muy bien…- ¡excelente escusa! (nótese el sarcasmo). Toko dudo unos segundos ante lo que su amiga había dicho, mientras que Rika volvía a dirigirle la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-¿En serio? ¿Tuviste una noche...?- antes de completar la frase, Toko le tapó la boca furiosa.

-¡Rika!- le regañó. La peli azul soltó una carcajada.

-¡Era broma, Toko! Tú lo malinterpretaste.- los chicos miraron la situación algo divertidos, mientras que la peli naranja se sonrojaba.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está el entrenador?- preguntó Tachimukai. Goenji miró por los alrededores.

-¿Y el señor Hibiki?- preguntó Tobitaka preocupado. Todos se levantaron a echar un vistazo, pero no se veían a simple vista. Kido se levantó con decisión.

-Bien, nos separaremos en dos grupos para buscarlos.- dijo el chico de los googles. Todos asintieron.

-¡Sí!

-Pero, ¿quién irá a despertar al flojo de Midorikawa?- preguntó Toko haciendo reír a algunos. Hiroto y Kazemaru intercambiaron miradas.

-Yo voy, y Kazemaru me acompañará.- dijo Hiroto. El peli azul le miró algo confundido.

-Pero…

-Kazemaru…- dijo Mio intentando detenerlo. El chico bajó la mirada triste.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó el pelirrojo arrastrando (literalmente) al muchacho y obligándole entrar a la caravana. Ambos se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde dormía Midorikawa. Hiroto suspiró.

-Mio… y Fubuki…- dijo Kazemaru al recordar que ambos habían dormido juntos. Hiroto le miró algo apenado.

-Está bien, no creo que haya pasado nada.

-¿Qué no haya pasado nada? ¿Es broma? ¡Tu viste que ambos habían despertado abrazados!- dijo Kazemaru en un tono que inspiraba lástima. Midorikawa se movió de improviso, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados, y abrazó a Kazemaru botándolo al suelo.

-¡Chocolate…!- exclamó medio dormido. Hiroto vio con una gota en la cabeza a la vez que Kazemaru se lo quitó de encima como pudo.

-¡Midorikawa, despierta!- le gritó el peli azul golpeándole en la cabeza. El peli verde fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, hasta poder distinguir a Kazemaru y Hiroto.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Las once de la mañana! ¡Levántate y desayuna!

-Vale, vale… no hay porque enojarse, Kazemaru.

-Calma Kazemaru…- le intentaba tranquilizar Hiroto para evitar así que lo golpeara, otra vez.

Los tres bajaron de la caravana.

**(Con el grupo de Kido, Fubuki, Tachimukai, Toko, Mio y Rika…)**

Los seis caminaban por el instituto, intentando buscar al entrenador y al señor Hibiki. Kido daba las indicaciones, mientras que el resto las cumplía solamente. El grupo llegó justo hasta un corredor que terminaba con dos pasillos distintos. Kido lo analizó por un momento.

-Bien. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos de tres. Fubuki y Tachimukai vendrán conmigo. Toko, Mio y Rika irán por el pasillo izquierda. ¿De acuerdo?- indicó el chico de los googles. Los cinco asintieron con la cabeza acatando las órdenes dadas y siguieron en grupos por los pasillos.

**(Con el grupo de Endo, Goenji, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Someoka y Toramaru…)**

Este grupo se había dedicado a buscar por los alrededores del instituto, incluyendo la cancha de fútbol entre otros lugares. Los chicos parecían muy concentrados en su búsqueda, pero no obtenían resultados. Al parecer, ninguno de sus dos entrenadores estaba. Kabeyama suspiró rendido.

-¿Qué hacemos, capitán?- preguntó.

-No hemos encontrado nada…- dijo Kurimatsu algo cansado de tanto caminar.

-¡Poneos arriba!- les gritó Someoka.- ¡No encontraremos nada si ustedes se ponen a descansar!

Goenji parecía estar pensando en algo, al igual que Endo.

-¿Qué tal si buscamos en la cancha de fútbol otra vez?- preguntó Endo. Goenji movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Creo que será mejor si vamos a la caravana relámpago.- respondió el peli parado. Toramaru asintió con la cabeza.

-Es probable que hayan vuelto.- dijo el peli azul viendo a Endo. El capitán asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Volvamos a la caravana relámpago, equipo-

-¡Ya lo oyeron, par de flojos! ¡Caminen!

-Sí…- contestaron Kabeyama y Kurimatsu ante las regañaduras de Someoka. "Así parece un dictador…" pensaron ambos con cascaditas en los ojos.

**(Volviendo con el grupo de Kido)**

Los tres ya habían caminado lo suficiente como para estar distanciados a metros de las chicas. Kido y Tachimukai se vieron de reojo y asintieron con la cabeza simultáneamente. El primero volteó para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía y finalmente, suspiró. Tachimukai tomó el brazo de Fubuki y lo puso contra la pared, teniendo como cómplice a Kido, que hizo lo mismo más tarde. El peli plata miró confundido a ambos, sin saber qué pasaba.

-Bien. Nos dirás qué es lo que hablabas con Midorikawa y Hiroto el otro día, y también lo de anoche.- dijo Kido con una sonrisa leve en el rostro. Tachimukai, en cambio, tenía mirada arrepentida.

-¡En verdad lo siento!- exclamó Tachimukai. Fubuki frunció el ceño.

-¡No les diré nada!- exclamó. Kido se quitó los googles y le vio directamente a los ojos.

-No te pregunté si nos dirías o no. Lo que te dije, fue una ORDEN.

Ambos se estremecieron al ver a Kido de esa forma. No le habían visto sin los googles desde el FFI. Sin embargo, sin ellos parecía más autoritario y estricto, razón por la cual ambos, Fubuki y Tachimukai, se miraron buscando una escapatoria. Tachimukai ya estaba involucrado, pero… ¿qué había de Fubuki? Si decía una sola palabra acerca del tema y Mio se enteraba, estaba muerto. Suspiró resignado.

**(Y con el grupo de Mio…)**

La chica se encontraba en la misma situación que Fubuki, pero siendo acorralada por Toko y Rika. La última la miraba con una sonrisa macabra mientras que Toko tan solo sonreía pícaramente.

-¡Dinos lo que pasó anoche!- exclamaran ambas con una gran ilusión en los rostro.

-¿¡Tu también Toko!- preguntó Mio aterrada. La peli naranja desvió la mirada.

-No puedo resistir la curiosidad, lo siento.

-¡Par de…!

-¡Por favor! ¡Porfis porfis!- exclamó Rika en tono desesperado mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. Toko la miró con lástima al igual que Mio. La peli negro sonrió traviesamente. Después de todo, no todos los días ves a Rika arrodillada y pidiéndote algo.

-No lo sé…- contestó la chica con malicia. Toko sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- preguntó Rika tomando a Mio de las manos decidida. Mio se lo pensó, hasta finalmente sonreír malvadamente (N/A: hice un verso sin esfuerzo xD).

-Uhm… Tendrás que pagar todos los gastos que has hecho con mi celular llamando a Ichinose.- respondió la peli negro. Rika sonrió abrazándola.

-¡Trato hecho!- contestó rápidamente. "¿Es que a caso sabe cuánto dinero es…?" pensó Toko con una gota en la cabeza. Rika miró fijamente a los ojos a Mio.- Ahora dime, ¿hubieron besitos?

-Hm… No.- contestó la chica. Rika la miró desconfiada.

-¿Poca ropa?

-No.

-¿Ni si quiera un besito pequeñito como así….?

-Ya te dije que no Rika.

-¿Y abrazos?

-Uhm… Podría ser.- Rika sonrió victoriosamente.

-Entonces hay química entre ambos, ¿no?- preguntó la peli azul. Mio se lo pensó un poco. ¿Se refería si a caso le gustaba Fubuki? Pero… era un sentimiento parecido al que tenía al estar con Kazemaru. La cica se sonrojó luego. ¿¡Podía ser que estuviese enamorada!

-Yo creo que sí…- dijo Toko llevándose una mano a la barbilla y sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de la peli negro. Mio se sobresaltó.

-¡N-No! Quiero decir… Es que es raro… Yo nunca antes había- me había….- la chica hablaba nerviosamente. Rika asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Eso es el amor!- exclamó la peli azul.- No sabes cómo y por qué, ¡pero sientes mariposas en el estómago y te sientes en las nubes!- dijo mientras daba vueltas y transformaba sus ojos en corazones.

-Suena como si estuvieses pensando en Ichinose…- dijo Toko.

-¡Claro que sí!- levantó el pulgar la peli azul.

**(En la caravana relámpago… O sea, con Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Hiroto)**

Los tres se hallaban esperando a que Midorikawa terminara de desayunar. Kazemaru seguía pensando en lo sucedido, a la vez que Hiroto veía la situación algo apenado. Al parecer, a Kazemaru si le afectaba todo lo que ocurría, más si se trataba de Mio. Midorikawa le miró de reojo mientras que se levantaba.

-¿Sigues triste por eso?- preguntó el peli verde dejando el plato en el que había comido junto a los demás.- Pero… al menos debiste hablar con ella, aunque sea, una vez.

-Sí.- contestó el peli azul.- Justo ayer, y eso es lo que me confunde…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Hiroto sin haber entendido.

-¡El hecho de que yo hubiese hablado con ella y luego prefiriera a Fubuki!- exclamó el muchacho. Midorikawa suspiró.

-El amor es así, no puedes hacer nada al respecto.- dijo el peli verde, consiguiendo que Kazemaru se deprimiera aún más. Hiroto lo vio en forma acusadora, provocando los nervios inmediatos en Midorikawa, que le indicaban hacer algo rápido.- ¡E-Eh! Pero aún puedes conquistarla. Ella y Fubuki no son nada que yo sepa, ¿cierto?

-Durmieron ABRAZADOS TODA LA NOCHE.- dijo Kazemaru recalcando las últimas palabras.

-Pero… am… Ambos no se han declarado novios ni nada por el estilo.- se excusó el peli verde. Hiroto le miraba de vez en cuando y movía la cabeza en forma de negación como queriendo decir "esto no terminará en nada bueno…"- Y mientras eso no ocurra, entonces tú tienes que seguir intentándolo.

-Puede que Midorikawa tenga algo de razón.- dijo Hiroto.

-¡Eh, chicos!- una voz reconocible en cualquier lugar para ellos interrumpió su conversación. Eran Endo y el resto del grupo.

-¿Endo?- preguntó Kazemaru.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿El entrenador no ha vuelto aún?- preguntó el castaño. Los tres negaron con la cabeza.- Cielos… No está en ninguna parte.

-¿No tuvieron suerte?- peguntó Midorikawa. Goenji negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora la única opción que nos queda, es que el resto lo encuentre.- dijo Goenji. Someoka asintió con la cabeza.

**(Y de vuelta con las chicas…)**

Toko y Rika habían escuchado cada detalle que les había dado Mio, acerca del abrazo, la charla, e incluso las hermosas palabras que les había dicho Fubuki aquella noche… ¿bellas palabras? Dios… en verdad era como decía Rika, estaba enamorada y no podía negarlo. Cada vez que pensaba en él, se sonrojaba. Cada vez que pensaba en él, sentía mariposas en el estómago. Cada vez que pensaba en él…

-¡Mio, despierta! Santo cielo…

… se abstraía del mundo real y parecía volar en las nubes, sumergiéndose en sus cálidos pensamientos.

La peli negro vio como Toko revisaba las salas del instituto una por una, al mismo tiempo que Rika intentaba traerla de vuelta a la realidad. La peli azul sonrió por unos segundos. "Debo hacer todo lo posible por que Fubuki y Mio estén juntos." Pensó sonriente. Toko miraba a ambas con las manos en las caderas.

-¡No les haría nada mal ayudarme!

"Y de paso tengo que conseguirle a esta amargada un novio…" reflexionó la peli azul viendo como Toko bufaba molesta y se llevaba a Mio a rastras hasta los salones.

Las tres ya habían inspeccionado muchos salones, pero en ninguno se encontraba el entrenador Kudo o el señor Hibiki. Mio suspiró rendida.

-¿Creen que los chicos hayan encontrado algo?- preguntó la muchacha mirando a sus dos compañeras. Ambas sonrieron.

-Lo más seguro es que Kido haya encontrado algo…

**(Con el grupo de Kido…)**

Fubuki no se encontraba en la mejor situación, o desde su perspectiva era así. Tachimukai le veía arrepentido mientras que Kido sonreía victoriosamente. El peli plata había sido obligado a contar todo lo de anoche, incluyendo el abrazo y TODA la conversación. ¿Por qué las personas eran tan entrometidas y necesitaban saber todo acerca de su vida privada? (N/A: ¿y quién no querría saber todo acerca de ti…? Bueno… eso sonó psicópata, lo admito xD). Sin embargo, la conversación ya había quedado atrás. Ahora lo que realmente le importaba a todos era encontrar al entrenador y al señor Hibiki. Tan sólo quedaba una sala, y era la más grande de todas: la oficina del director. Kido se adelantó y tocó la puerta un par de veces.

-Adelante.- les indicó una voz. Los tres abrieron la puerta y pasaron. Para su suerte, el entrenador y el señor Hibiki se encontraban sentados en el sillón que estaba justo en frente del escritorio del jefe del establecimiento.- ¿Se les ofrece algo, jovencitos?

-Buscábamos al entrenador…- dijo Tachimukai.- Nos preocupaba que no estuviese… am… a salvo.

-Si nos disculpan…- dijo Kido avanzando hacia la puerta. El entrenador también se levantó.

-No, de hecho era todo lo que tenía que preguntar.- dijo Kudo. Hibiki asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida. El entrenador hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y luego siguió el paso del resto. Hibiki miró al entrenador de reojo, pero él no se molestó en ningún momento a devolverle la mirada.

El entrenador estaba tramando algo, y Kido lo sabía perfectamente…

* * *

><p>Todos suspiraron aliviados al ver que el entrenador y el señor Hibiki estaban de regreso. Mio sonrió al ver a Kazemaru, pero éste se limitó a bajar la mirada, al igual que en la mañana. ¿Qué le sucedía? Podría ser quizás… Oh cielos, ahora si estaba en un gran lio. Ya se le había olvidado por completo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, y Kazemaru simplemente podía estar enfadado por eso. ¿Simplemente? ¡No! ¡Eso era muy grave! Pero, si Kazemaru era su amigo, al menos la escucharía.<p>

-Kazemaru…- dijo Mio acercándose hasta el peli azul. El chico bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa…?- preguntó. Mio frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, ambos tenían que hablar. Afortunadamente, el entrenador les había dado quince minutos más antes de poder irse, los cuales aprovecharía a la perfección para hablar el tema. La chica tomó la muñeca de Kazemaru y lo llevó hasta la sombra de un árbol, muy alejado de todos.

-Bien.- dijo Mio cruzándose de brazos y viéndole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Bien qué?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Cómo que bien qué? ¡Me has evitado toda la mañana!- exclamó Mio furiosa.

-…- no hubo respuesta por parte de él. Mio se volteó cruzando nuevamente los brazos y bajando la mirada.

-Es… por lo de Fubuki… ¿cierto?- preguntó la peli negro. Kazemaru le miró.

-Pues… ¡Sí!- exclamó el peli azul molesto.- ¿Por qué lo estabas abrazando?

-¡Yo no lo estaba abrazando!

-¡Sí que estabas abrazándolo, Mio!- exclamó Kazemaru. La peli negro le miró molesta.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿¡Quieres preguntarles al resto del equipo! ¡Todos te vieron esta mañana abrazada a Fubuki!

-¿¡Y qué problema tienes con eso! ¿Por qué no puedo abrazar a un amigo porque tú simplemente no quieres?

La chica había dado en el clavo, tanto así como arrebatarle la siguiente palabra a Kazemaru y dejar la conversación en completo silencio. Mio lucía bastante molesta, y aún así, el estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez al dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Era inevitable. Le tomó de la cintura y atrajo más a él para finalmente cerrar las siguientes palabras de la chica en un cálido beso. Mio estaba inmóvil, era la primera vez que alguien le había besado. La chica, poco a poco, cerró los ojos, para luego aferrarse más a su "amigo" y profundizar aquella sensación. Luego de unos minutos, ambos se separaron.

-Porque… yo te quiero…- dijo el peli azul para luego soltar a la chica y alejarse unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

-Kazemaru…- musitó Mio viéndolo sorprendida. El peli azul le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No significa que tu debas sentir lo mismo, eso ya lo sé… Pero de todas formas… quiero que lo sepas.- dijo Kazemaru alejándose cada vez más de Mio.- Quiero que sepas que nunca dejaré de amarte…

Y tras decir esto, Kazemaru ya había desaparecido de la vista de la peli negro.

Aquellos sentimientos eran muy confusos para ella, pero aún así, eran cálidos y agradables.

* * *

><p>Los chicos se volvieron a reunir, y una vez que estuvieron todos, subieron a la caravana relámpago para seguir su curso a Okinawa.<p>

Los chicos se veían bastante exhaustos tras la búsqueda, por lo que muchos durmieron durante el viaje, o simplemente se limitaron a quedarse siempre en la misma posición. La única que no parecía cansada, era Rika, que como siempre (N/A: adivinen xD) estaba molestando a Toko y Mio.

-¿Y cómo crees que esté Tsunami, Toko...?- le preguntó la pelo azul mientras que le indicaba a la chica que tan solo quedaba un día para llegar a Okinawa.

-Rika, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que a mí NO me gusta Tsunami?

-Mientras más lo niegues, menos convencida estaré…

-Ah…- suspiró la joven ya mosqueada. Mio miraba su celular de vez en cuando, con un rostro preocupado y triste. Midorikawa pareció percatarse de ello.

-¿Estás bien, Mio?- preguntó. La chica pareció sobresaltarse.

-¡S-Sí! Todo está bien.- contestó la muchacha. Midorikawa frunció el ceño no muy convencido. Tachimukai, que era ahora su compañero de asiento, la miró algo preocupado. Todo el viaje había estado así.

-Está bien, puedes decírnoslo.- dijo Hiroto sonriéndole. La muchacha suspiró.

-Mi padre no me ha llamado ni una sola vez desde que me fui de viaje… estoy preocupada por él.- explicó la chica. El entrenador Kudo desvió la mirada, Kido se percató de ello.

-Él estará bien, no te preocupes.- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo. Mio bajó la mirada preocupada.

-¿Y si… está enfadado por haberme unido al club de fútbol?- pensó la chica muy triste. Fubuki le sonrió.

-Está bien. No creo que él se haya molestado por eso. Seguro que no te ha llamado porque confía en que estarás bien.- dijo el peli plata intentando tranquilizar a su amiga. La chica suspiró y luego sonrió.

-Tienen razón, chicos.

Ambos sonrieron satisfactoriamente, tanto Kazemaru como Fubuki, razón por la cual no pudieron evitar mirarse unos segundos. Los chicos, finalmente, sonrieron, dando a entender, que no pasaba nada entre ellos.

La última en sonreír, fue Mio.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo sé. El capítulo fue muy confuso... ni yo entendí algunas partes xD Tan sólo espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews!<strong>

**Mido-chan: Siempre dices lo mismo en cada capítulo x3**

**Cami-chan: o.^ Claro! Bien Mido-chan, que corra video!**

_-Creí que éramos amigos, no tienes porque ocultarme cosas._

_-Exacto. Creí que éramos amigos… _

**El próximo capítulo si que viene con romance ¬w¬ y con algunas parejas ya decididas.**

**Cami-chan: Y para que ésta vez nadie sepa quien aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo... Dejaré que ustedes lo descubran porque Fubu-chan da demasiadas pistas.**

**Eso es todo. Matta-ne!**


	10. Las olas de Okinawa y el surfista

**Domo!**

**¿Cómo están todos? Aquí está el capítulo 9, donde hace aparición el "personaje"... Ah, como sea, después de todo ustedes ya lo deben saber. ¡Le daremos la bienvenida a Tsunami-kun en este capi! Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews. **

**¡Capítulo dedicado a los fans de MioxFubuki!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo IX: Las olas de Okinawa y el surfista futbolista.<p>

Parecía mentira que al fin hubiesen llegado a Okinawa. El equipo había pasado mucho antes de llegar, pero al menos había valido la pena, eso era lo que pensaba Mio. El equipo se bajó rápidamente de la caravana relámpago y se dirigió a la playa. Según lo que Fubuki le había contado, si había un lugar en el que podía estar Tsunami, ese era el mar, y que mejor lugar para encontrar mar que la playa. De por sí, la peli negro estaba bastante nerviosa, pero con los comentarios de sus compañeros, empeoraba aún más. ¿¡Por qué rayos Okinawa debía ser una isla! ¡Si era una isla, entonces estaba rodeada de agua, y ella estaba encerrada al igual que un ratón en una jaula! Cada vez, palidecía más y más, lo cual fue imposible de esconder de su amigo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Fubuki al ver a la pálida Mio. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

-S-Sí… Es tan solo que el hecho de recordar que hay agua… me pone nerviosa…- explicó la chica mientras que inevitablemente temblaba de los nervios. Fubuki le sonrió.

-Tranquila. No permitiré que te pase nada.- le dijo el peli plata. Mio se sonrojó, pero intentó ocultarlo con sus largos cabellos negros y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Kazemaru, por otro lado, suspiró resignado. ¿Eran realmente novios o no? Pareciese como si la respuesta fuese en contra a lo que él deseaba.

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar finalmente a la playa. Endo, Kido y Tachimukai se aproximaron a la orilla del mar. Los tres empezaron a mirar cuidadosamente el océano, buscando a su buen amigo, sin embargo, no había ni rastro de él. Goenji frunció el ceño.

-¿Nos separamos y lo buscamos?- preguntó. Kido negó con la cabeza.

-Ya tengo una idea de donde puede estar.- contestó el chico de los googles. Todos se miraron algo confundidos. Finalmente, Endo pareció entender lo que Kido hablaba.

-¡Claro! ¡La secundaria Oumihara! Es eso, ¿cierto Kido?- preguntó el castaño. Kido asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué hacemos si Tsunami no está?- preguntó Kabeyama preocupado. Kurimatsu asintió con la cabeza.

-¡No se preocupen, chicos!- exclamó Rika con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Le dirigió la mirada a Toko y le empezó a picar la cara con el dedo índice.- Si no encontramos a Tsunami, entonces aún tenemos a Toko como detector.

-¿¡Crees que a caso soy un perro!

Kido se volteó junto al resto del equipo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Vamos.

-¡Sí!

* * *

><p>Todos se dirigieron a la secundaria Oumihara. No paso mucho rato antes de que estuvieran frente al instituto. Mio ya había colapsado al ver tanta agua a su alrededor, razón por la que inconscientemente, abrazaba con fuerza el brazo de Fubuki. El peli plata estaba algo adolorido, pero ¿qué importa cuán fuerte sea el dolor si te abraza la chica que te gusta? Lo meditó por unos segundos y siguió sin decir nada. En cuanto a Kazemaru… Ahora sí que estaba deprimido, pero se auto convencía de que "tan sólo era porque le tenía miedo al agua". Se lo había repetido una cien veces dentro de su mente para que el mensaje hubiese quedado grabado, quizás unas 15 más para asegurarse de que lo había entendido. Al verlo tan tenso, Midorikawa se acercó a él junto a Hiroto.<p>

-Calma, Kazemaru…- dijo por lo bajo el peli verde. Hiroto asintió con la cabeza. Fubuki había parecido percatarse de ello, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. No estaba dispuesto a pelear por ese tipo de cosas, y menos frente a Mio.

Kido pareció ver a alguien.

-¡Hey!- exclamó el chico de los googles. La persona que pasaba por ahí, parecía ser un chico de mediana estatura que llevaba una pañoleta verde en la cabeza. Llevaba una polera del mismo color que tenía escrito el número 5 en la parte de la espalda. El chico se volteó a ver a Kido.- ¿Eres del club de fútbol?

-Sí, ¿necesitan algo?- preguntó el muchacho algo desinteresado. Endo fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Estamos buscando a un viejo amigo que se llama Tsunami.

-¿Tsunami?- preguntó el muchacho llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Luego de unos pocos segundos, pareció recordar algo.- ¡Ah! Creo que estaba surfeando en la playa oeste… Queda a unos minutos del instituto. Sigan el sendero que está junto a la vieja casa, es el camino más rápido hasta allí.

Los chicos sonrieron felices.

-¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció Endo. Mio parecía más deprimida aún.

-Kuzoo… ¡No más mar! ¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

><p>Se habían ido por el sendero, el cual para la fortuna de Mio se encontraba muy alejado del mar. La chica había vuelto a respirar, y una vez que se tranquilizó, soltó el brazo de Fubuki. Midorikawa y Hiroto caminaban junto a Mio, contándoles algunas cosas que habían pasado durante el FFI. También le habían hablado acerca de un pequeño muchacho llamado Kogure, que al parecer, era el más travieso de todos. Haruna parecía algo nostálgica cuando escuchaba el nombre del chico, Mio se dio cuenta, pero la muchacha insistía en que estaba bien.<p>

Poco después, llegaron a la playa. Mio inhaló profundo (N/A: oxígeno, no inhaló ninguna sustancia rara por si a caso y dudo mucho que lo haga… xD), para luego aferrarse a un nuevo brazo: el de Midorikawa. Kazemaru le vio con los ojos en raya y punto. "¿No era que me ibas a ayudar, Midorikawa idiota…?" pensó el peli azul ya mosqueado. Hiroto miró a Midorikawa con una gota en la cabeza. "Dios… Midorikawa…" pensó.

Ya habían bajado a la playa, ésta vez todos se pusieron a la orilla del mar esperando encontrar a Tsunami. Tachimukai miró lado a lado, al igual que Endo.

-Aquí no se ve nada.- dijo el primero. El segundo asintió con la cabeza. Mio parecía más atenta a no tocar el agua que a mirar si el chico de nombre Tsunami estaba o no.

-No está.

-No le veo…

-Uhm…

-¿En dónde estará…?- Tachimukai dio media vuelta.

-Creo que será mejor si buscamos en otro…- el chico quedó paralizado al ver una tabla de surf frente a él, que había caído desde el cielo hacia la arena, enterrándose en ella unos pocos centímetros. Antes de poder terminar la frase, la cara del chico se puso muy pálida, y terminó por desmayarse.

-¡Tachimukai!- exclamaron Mio y Toramaru al mismo tiempo.

-Patético…- dijo en voz baja Someoka observando como Tobitaka se acercaba al castaño y lo cargaba en su espalda. El chico parado junto a la tabla de surf era lo que realmente le importaba al equipo en ese momento.

-¿Chicos?- preguntó un peli rosa de piel morena viendo al equipo. Endo sonrió.

-¡Tsunami! ¡Te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana!- exclamó el castaño. Toko se aproximó hasta el peli rosa.

-¿¡Donde estabas! ¡Te estuvimos buscando toda la mañana y no aparecías!- exclamó la chica muy molesta. Tsunami la miró algo complicado.

-Este… Estaba entrenando en el club de fútbol.- se excusó rápidamente. Toko le miró unos segundos, pero finalmente suspiró resignada. La chica cambio su cara a una alegre y con una sonrisa.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien!- exclamó la muchacha. Todos rieron ante la actitud cambiante de Toko. Mio se acercó a Kazemaru.

-¿Él es Tsunami?- preguntó en un bajo susurro al peli azul. Kazemaru asintió con la cabeza.- Ya veo…

-¿Eh? ¿Y quién es ella?- preguntó Tsunami indicando a Mio. La peli negro sonrió y extendió su mano.

-¡Me llamo Mio Suzuki, es un placer!- respondió la muchacha dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Tsunami sonrió y correspondió el saludo.

-Tsunami Jousuke, igualmente.- contestó el chico.- Dime, ¿juegas fútbol?

-Sí.- contestó la peli negro. Tsunami sonrió.

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces eres una jugadora del equipo!- exclamó el peli rosa haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas.

-Pero que lento…

-Sí, juego como delantera.- dijo la chica sonriendo. El peli rosa le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y surfeas?- preguntó. Mio se puso pálida y un aura negra la envolvió.

-N-No…- contestó muy asustada. Tsunami vio a Goenji de reojo.

-¿Qué le pasa…?- preguntó.

-Le tiene miedo al agua.- contestó el peli parado.

-¿¡En serio!- preguntó el peli rosa abriendo los ojos enormes. Luego, miró a Mio. El chico la tomó de la cintura y la cargó en su espalda a la vez que todos quedaban boquiabiertos con la actitud del peli rosa. La peli negro no supo hacer nada más que sonrojarse a la vez que Fubuki y Kazemaru le miraban amenazadoramente. "¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS SE CREE PARA TOMAR A _MÍ_ MIO DE LA CINTURA!" pensaron ambos.

-¿Q-Qué…?- tartamudeó la joven. Tsunami sonrió mientras que tomaba su tabla de surf.

-¡Te enseñaré a surfear!- los chicos quedaron completamente sorprendidos mientras que Mio le miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¡N-No, espera Tsunami!- exclamó la chica. Tsunami sonrió victorioso mientras estaba a unos centímetros del agua.- ¡KYAAAAA! ¡ESPERA!

Y cuando estaban a punto de entrar al mar, un golpe en la cabeza detuvo en seco al peli rosa y su misión de enseñarle a Mio a surfear.

-¿¡Qué diablos de que esperes no entiendes, Tsunami!- le preguntó una Toko completamente furiosa y principal culpable del golpe que había recibido Tsunami rato atrás (N/A: ¡Toko al rescate! xD). Todos miraban muy asustados, sobretodo Kabeyama y Kurimatsu.

-Toko-senpai da miedo…- susurró Toramaru.

-¡Sí!- respondieron Kabeyama y Kurimatsu.

Lo siguiente fue ir a la casa de Tsunami para poder atender al desmayado Tachimukai y al herido Tsunami. Fubuki estaba completamente nervioso. Llevaba a la peli negro en su espalda debido a que al soltarla Tsunami, se había doblado el tobillo, impidiéndole caminar (N/A: Ok. Con esa rescatista, prefiero rescatarme sola…). El peli plata sentía la cálida respiración de su amiga en su cuello, lo cual le hacía sonrojarse cada vez más, además de que la chica se aferraba cada vez más a él para no caerse.

Una vez que estuvieron en la casa de Tsunami, se encargaron de atender a los heridos. Toko se encargó de curarle la herida a Tsunami, Haruna cuidaba a Tachimukai, y por último, cierto peli plata había sido el afortunado de cuidar a Mio. Los chicos decidieron descansar esa tarde, debido a que faltaba un portero y además un jugador. Endo se decidió por acompañar a Aki. Al parecer, Kido, Midorikawa y Hiroto habían ido a hablar con Kazemaru, quien parecía bastante deprimido y triste. Rika les había seguido indiscretamente. La gran mayoría de los sobrantes habían ido a pasear por ahí.

Debido al aburrimiento, Toramaru, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Someoka habían ido a pasear. Sin embargo, cuando le ofrecieron a Goenji ir, el peli parado dijo que prefería quedarse en casa a descansar un poco más. El chico salió de la casa a respirar algo de aire fresco.

* * *

><p>Algo parecía llamarle la atención. Era Haruna, que parecía triste por algo. Él no era muy bueno en eso de consolar a la gente, pero debía intentarlo al menos, después de todo, Haruna era su amiga.<p>

-Haruna, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el chico. La peli azul, que no sabía de su presencia, pareció sobresaltarse, para luego llevarse una mano a la cara ocultando sus ojos. Algo andaba mal, y cuando quiso acercarse más a ella, se percató de que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Haruna… ¿estaba llorando? El chico se acercó más a ella.

-Sí… estoy bien, no te preocupes, Tachimukai-kun.- contestó finalmente. El chico la miró inconforme.

-No tienes que mentirme, dime la verdad.- le exigió él. Haruna se volteó a verlo.

-Tachimukai-kun…- musitó débilmente. La chica asintió con la cabeza, bajando la mirada una vez más.- Yo… A mi… A mí me gusta Fubuki…- dijo entre débiles susurros. Tachimukai dejó escapar una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Desde cuándo…?- preguntó algo confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviese enamorada del peli plata y nadie supiese nada? Sintió una opresión en el pecho… ¿por qué?

-Desde siempre…- contestó ella. La chica dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más.- Pero a él le gusta Mio… Yo no le gusto…

Tachimukai la miró con algo de lástima. Haruna estaba realmente triste. La chica no podía evitar llorar, mientras que él no sabía qué hacer. Tachimukai se puso frente a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos protectoramente, haciendo que la chica se quedara atónita y sin palabras. Luego de unos segundos, correspondió el abrazo soltando unas lágrimas más.

* * *

><p>La muchacha miraba de reojo al peli rosa. ¿Por qué le estaba curando la herida cuando se lo merecía? ¡Era completamente ridículo! Luego de haber hecho eso, su dignidad se había ido a los suelos. Tsunami había permanecido en silencio todo ese rato, al igual que ella.<p>

-Ya está.- dijo Toko terminando de vendar la cabeza de Tsunami.- Está listo.

Tsunami la vio sonriente.

-¡Gracias, Toko!- exclamó él. La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír. Era esa actitud tan infantil y despreocupada la que hacía de él alguien tan especial para ella. "¿¡Pero en qué rayos estás pensando Toko! No será que me… ¿me gusta Tsunami?" pensó Toko algo confundida.- ¿Eh? ¿Te sientes bien?

La muchacha le miró confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó. Tsunami le puso una mano sobre la frente.

-Estás roja… ¿Tienes fiebre, quizás?- preguntó el peli rosa. Toko se sorprendió. "¡Maldición, me sonrojé…!" pensó la peli naranja avergonzada. Luego, intentó actuar con tranquilidad.

-¡No te preocupes! Estoy bien…- contestó antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. El peli rosa miró el camino por el cual había salido la chica. Se encogió de hombros.

-Chicas… Jamás las entenderé.

* * *

><p>Ambos estaban muy sonrojados y nerviosos. Ella estaba tendida en la cama mientras que Fubuki revisaba su tobillo cuidadosamente. Inevitablemente, de vez en cuando, emitía algunas quejas de dolor. Su amigo miró un par de veces más su tobillo.<p>

-Uhm… Yo diría que es una leve torcedura.- dijo al fin. Mio miró al muchacho por unos minutos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la peli negro de repente. Fubuki le contestó con una sonrisa amigable.

-Tengo experiencia con un par de torceduras.- respondió. Mio rió ligeramente.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy segura de que el gran "cazador de osos" tendría que haber sufrido un par de torceduras, después de todo.- le dijo la chica. Fubuki se sonrojo algo avergonzado.

-¡A-Ah…! ¿Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó el chico muy nervioso. Mio tan solo rió.

-Fueron Endo y Kazemaru.- rió Mio. Fubuki le miró unos segundos, para luego sonreír él. "Que linda se ve sonriendo…" pensó. La peli negro le miró unos segundos. El chico se había sentado junto a ella.- Me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tú, Fubu-kun.

-¿F-Fubu-kun?- tartamudeó el chico. La peli negro le miró de reojo.

-Así quise decirte, pero si te molesta entonces…

-¡No!- contestó Fubuki con una sonrisa.- Está bien.

-¡Bien, entonces serás Fubu-kun de ahora en adelante!- exclamó la chica sonriendo. Fubuki se sonrojó ligeramente para luego reír junto a Mio.

-Pero con una condición.- dijo el peli plata sonriendo. Mio le miró algo divertida.

-Vale. ¿Cuál?- preguntó la peli negro.

-Que yo pueda decirte "Hime-chan"- dijo el peli plata sonriendo. Mio bajó la mirada triste y soltó un par de lágrimas involuntariamente. Fubuki se sobresaltó de inmediato.- ¡A-AH! ¡L-Lo siento, Mio, si no te gusta te diré otro sobrenombre!

-No, no es eso.- dijo ella riendo ante la actitud del chico.- Es sólo que… papá y mamá solían llamarme así…- la chica sonrió algo emocionada.- Me encanta el sobrenombre. ¡Entonces, acepto, Fubu-kun!

-Mio…- dijo el peli plata viéndole algo triste. No pasó ni un segundo más para que el muchacho la abrazara cálidamente. Mio se sorprendió.- No tienes porque fingir… esa sonrisa.

La chica miró el suelo arrepentida, para luego corresponder el abrazo de su amigo. La chica escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Fubuki, para empezar a llorar como jamás lo había hecho. El peli plata acariciaba su largo cabello negro son delicadez.

-Es que… los extraño tanto.- dijo la chica entre sollozos. Fubuki cerró los ojos comprensivamente.

-Lo sé…- dijo el chico para luego apartarla delicadamente de su cuello y verla directamente a los ojos. La chica miró los ojos de Fubuki, aquellos cálidos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban y le obligaban acercarse más y más a él.- No estés triste… Sé feliz siempre. Yo quiero… que tú seas feliz.

-Fubu-kun…- dijo la chica estando cada vez más cerca del rostro de su amigo. Estaban a escasos centímetros… cuando se pudo dar cuenta, la chica estaba rozando sus labios con los de Fubuki. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo suave. Cerró los ojos y pasó así unos minutos, hasta que su cuerpo rogó por aire. Ambos se separaron lentamente y se miraron fijamente. Fubuki esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Mio le miró sonriente, de la misma forma. ¿Eso verificaba que en verdad le gustaba Fubuki? Pareciese… como si cuando se hubiesen besado, el mundo que los rodeaba desaparecía y quedaban tan sólo ellos como protagonistas del escenario. Finalmente, Fubuki desvió la mirada sonrojado. Eso comprobaba que ella si sentía algo por él.

-Mio-chan…- dijo el peli plata viéndole nuevamente a los ojos y separándose lentamente de ella, para luego tomar asiento a su lado. Mio parecía estar feliz, o eso al menos indicaba su sonrisa. Él no pudo evitar estar feliz también. Luego, empezó a reír.

-Este será nuestro secreto, ¿sí?- le dijo el chico a la peli negro. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-V-Vale…- contestó sonrojada.

Si Kazemaru se enteraba… entonces ella estaría en un gran problema.

* * *

><p>Ya había llegado la noche. Tsunami ya se había sentido lo suficientemente bien como para ir y pescar un pez igual de grande que el de la primera vez que lo habían conocido. Todos parecían felices con la cena. Midorikawa comía a toda prisa, como si la comida se fuese a escapar a algún lugar. Ciertas personas se miraban sonrojadas de vez en cuando, mientras que otras celosas miraban a éstas y otros confundidos. Las chicas dormirían en una habitación aparte a la de los chicos. (NA: puede que esto cambie ¬w¬ Jejeje… ¡NO CAMI-CHAN! ¡Qué cosas dices por dios!)

Sin embargo, cierto peli azul no podía conciliar aún el sueño. De hecho, ¿qué rayos hacía ella mirándolo desde la puerta y a escondidas? A veces no se entendía ni a ella misma. La peli negro salió hasta afuera y se puso junto a Kazemaru.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó la chica sonriendo. Kazemaru le vio de reojo.

-Tan solo pensaba, no es nada…- se excusó. Mio le miró de más cerca, los ojos de su amigo estaban rojizos.

-Estabas… ¡Estabas llorando!- exclamó la chica preocupada. Kazemaru desvió la mirada.- ¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes… no es nada.- dijo él. Mio le miró unos segundos algo confundida y molesta.

-Creí que éramos amigos, no tienes porque ocultarme cosas.

-Exacto. Creí que éramos amigos… no tendrías que haber seguido con Fubuki…- susurró para sí el peli azul.

Y con algunos sentimientos revelados y otros descubiertos, entonces las cosas cambiarían radicalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí y no me maten por hacer llorar a Kaze-chan. Después de todo, su fortuna cambiará a una muy buena ;D <strong>

**Mido-chan: ¡No se preocupen! Si lo deja soltero, al igual que Hiroto y yo, entonces no le enseñaré ni ayudaré con sus tareas.**

**Cami-chan: O.O Qué estás diciendo! ¡Kaze-chan no se quedara solo!**

**Kaze-chan: ¿En serio?**

**Cami-chan: Vale, entiendo que creáis que soy mala, pero no soy tan malvada como para dejarte sin una pareja Kaze-chan... ¬¬U**

**Kaze-chan: ¡Gracias, Cami-chan!**

**Fubu-chan: ¿Y yo qué...?**

**Cami-chan: Menudo tipo eres... Tienes a Mio ya, ¿que no te conformas?**

**Fubu-chan: ¡Es broma! Quería ver si me recordabas o no ^/^**

**Bien, ¡vamos con el corre video! ¡Adelante Mido-chan!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hai!**

_- Mi nombre es Tomoyo Nakamura._

_-¿Qué… pasó?-_

_-Lo siento… Tu padre… _

**Cami-chan. ¡Corte! Lo sé, el próximo capítulo ya se pone más dramático. Les dejaré dos regalos. El primero es que aparecerá un nuevo personaje que conciliará el que Kaze-chan esté soltero ^^ Y el segundo regalo, es que les diré el nombre del capítulo para que se formen ideas de lo que más o menos pasará. El próximo capítulo se titula...**

**Todos: ¡Accidente de tránsito!**

**Mido-chan: O.O no nos pasará nada, verdad?**

**Cami-chan: ¡Si quieren saberlo entonces no se pierdan el próximo capítulo! O sea, mañana... Y lo sé, fue publicidad barata xD**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews!**

**Ah, y para los que quieran saber qué es el comodín, pues sigan leyendo. No más les daré dos pistas: está relacionado con el personaje que aparecerá en el próximo episodio, que no es el OC. Y la segunda, es que está relacionado con lo que esconde el Holy Road.**

**Matta-ne!**


	11. Accidente de tránsito

**Domo, mina-san:**

**Aquí va el capítulo 10 ^^ Y este si viene dramático… Vendrá la querida OC que esperaba mostrarles. Debo agregar que este OC es propiedad de ****Dark-Mikami****. ¡Muchas gracias Mikami-chan por tu ayuda! Espero que les guste, pero no me maten por hacer llorar a Kazemaru T.T Ni si quiera se por qué lo hice llorar al pobre… Pero no importa, estará mucho más que recompensado ;D**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, a excepción de Mio y otros OC.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: Accidente de tránsito.<p>

Esa no había sido la mejor mañana de todas. Cada uno parecía tener su problema personal y había completo silencio en el comedor, lo cual incomodaba bastante a Tsunami. El peli rosa se levantó de golpe y sonrió.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué esas caras largas?- preguntó viendo a sus compañeros. Los chicos siguieron sin mirarle de frente.

-El entrenador… no ha regresado…- contestó Tachimukai en voz baja.

-Lo que significa…

-…que tendremos que ir a buscarlo…- complementó Mio mientras que a todos les envolvió un aura negra. Tsunami sonrió.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No debe ser para tanto…!- exclamó el joven surfista. Endo le miró de reojo.

-¡Pero es que Okinawa es mucho más grande que el instituto!- exclamó el castaño de banda naranja.

-Incluso Endo…- dijeron al unísono Kido y Mio.

-Buenos días.- la voz que los interrumpió fue del desaparecido hombre al que temían buscar nuevamente. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Entrenador… menos mal…- suspiró Midorikawa (N/A: sí, no estaba durmiendo xD). El entrenador entró seguido de alguien más. Era una mujer de cabello hasta los hombros color verde y ojos azules. Los chicos parecieron reconocer a la perfección el rostro de la mujer. No podían decir que estaban del todo contentos, había miradas desconfiadas dirigidas hacia ella.

-Entrenadora... Hitomiko…- dijo Endo viendo a la mujer.

-Nos encontramos otra vez.- contestó la mujer viendo a cada uno de los jugadores. Su mirada se detuvo en Mio.- Aunque hay algunas caras nuevas.

-Procederemos luego a las presentaciones.- dijo Kudo en tono frío.- Creo que más de alguno la conoce. La entrenadora Hitomiko nos acompañará durante la búsqueda de jugadores para el Holy Road.

-¿Q-Qué…?- preguntó Goenji. Todos los presentes no podían estar completamente seguros de la afirmación que les había hecho Kudo.

-Bien, nos iremos en una hora más.- finalizó el entrenador, dejando a todos pasmados. Hitomiko le siguió, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Mio, a lo que la peli negro le vio desconfiadamente. Hubo un rato de silencio, ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Mio rompiendo el silencio.

-Ella… era nuestra antigua entrenadora.- explicó Kido con preocupación en su voz.- Con ella jugamos el fútbol frontera.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué la hace tan especial?- preguntó Mio mirando como todos parecían preocupados e inseguros.

-Bueno… No se puede decir que hayamos tenido las mejores experiencias junto a ella.- explicó Goenji. La peli negro frunció el ceño.

-Yo diría que le tienen miedo.- dijo finalmente Mio, haciendo que todos la miraran desconcertados.- Recuerden que es un humano. Al fin y al cabo, comete errores.

Los chicos reflexionaron por un momento. Si bien era cierto que ella les había involucrado en todo eso de la academia Alius, tampoco podían decir que no habían ganado nada. Sin embargo, aún no era digna de su confianza, y eso era lo que traería problemas a futuro.

-Mio tiene razón, chicos.- dijo Endo de repente. Todas las miradas se fijaron en él.- La entrenadora nos ayudó mucho con la academia Alius, y aunque es cierto que pasaron muchas cosas algo inoportunas con ella, es un humano, tal como dijo Mio. Ella, al igual que todos nosotros comete errores.

-Chicos…- dijo Fubuki de repente.- No quiero que ustedes piensen que lo que ocurrió en ese partido fue culpa de la entrenadora. Eso fue culpa mía…

-Lo sabemos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que nos haya mentido…

-Eh, esperen un momento.- interrumpió Midorikawa.- Si hay algo que sé, eso es que la entrenadora Hitomiko no tiene ninguna relación con lo de la academia Alius. ¡Ella tan sólo fue utilizada! La entrenadora Hitomiko es una gran persona, ¿o es que a caso olvidaron cuando sacó a Goenji del equipo para protegerlo?

El equipo guardó silencio. Hiroto no parecía del todo contento, o de eso al menos se había percatado Mio. Los restantes salieron del autobús, incluyéndola a ella. Antes de que pudiese avanzar hasta Kazemaru, Fubuki le tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndole irse. Ella se volteó.

-Mio…

-Disculpa, Fubu-kun… Debo hablar con Kazemaru.- le dijo finalmente, dejando al peli plata en la entrada del autobús solo. Midorikawa y Hiroto vieron a Fubuki y se acercaron hasta él. Quizás, la ventaja no la llevaba del todo.

* * *

><p>La peli negro se había ido lo más rápido posible al lugar donde estaba Kazemaru, cerca de la playa mirando el mar. Parecía triste, y hundía sus rodillas contra su pecho, apoyando su cabeza sobre ellas. Mio se acercó lo más discretamente posible, intentando no ser brusca. Al ver que el peli azul no reaccionaba, procedió a sentarse junto a él.<p>

-Hola.- saludó rompiendo, él, primero el silencio. Mio le miró sorprendida, para luego dirigir su mirada nuevamente al mar.

-Hola…- saludó ella.- Yo… Quiero saber porque estás triste…

-¿Quieres saberlo realmente?- preguntó el peli azul viéndole de reojo. Mio frunció el ceño.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero saberlo!- exclamó la chica molesta. Kazemaru sonrió. Definitivamente, ella nunca cambiaría.

-Te daré una pista, es por Fubuki.- las palabras del chico la dejaron helada. ¿Él ya se había enterado? Y si era así… ¿qué se supone que le diría?

-Kazemaru, por lo del otro día…- dijo la chica al fin. Ella debía aclarar las cosas. No podía estar besando a dos chicos distintos sin si quiera saber cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos a cada uno de ellos. Mio suspiró, estaba realmente confundida. ¿¡Por qué siempre debían pasarle cosas como esa! ¡El amor sí que es complicado! Pensaba una y otra vez en esta frase, y aún así, no podía encontrar solución a su gran problema.- Kazemaru… Yo no sé… Estoy confundida.

En momentos así, necesitaba a Dylan con urgencia.

-Vale, no te preocupes. No quiero que eso sea una presión para ti. Tan sólo quería que lo supieras.- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo. Paso un largo silencio muy incómodo, que él mismo terminó por romper.- A ti te gusta Fubuki, ¿no es así?

-Kazemaru…

-Tan sólo preguntaba. Está bien si te gusta, no me enfadaré.- dijo el peli azul. Mio sonrió divertida.- ¿Qué… pasa?

-Es que… todo esto es muy confuso.- explicó la chica sonriendo.- Es la primera vez que me veo en esta situación, y dudo mucho que pueda llegar a algo bueno así.

-Ya veo…- dijo el peli azul algo decepcionado.

-No me gusta…- respondió la peli negro finalmente.- La verdad… siento que Fubuki… y tú, son grandes amigos para mí. Los mejores.

-Así que…- dijo el peli azul sonriendo.- ¿somos mejores amigos?

-Sí.- respondió la chica sonriendo, para luego abrazarlo.- Eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener Kazemaru…

-…- aún así, no podía comprender los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica… ni menos los de él.- Gracias.

Y con ese simple agradecimiento, ambos fueron camino a la caravana relámpago.

* * *

><p>Ninguno había protestado en contra, tan sólo habían estado esperando el regresar a la ciudad Inazuma. La caravana relámpago había ido lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la ciudad. El viaje había sido más corto que de ida, y los recuerdos de aquella conversación seguían recorriendo la mente de Mio. Ahora mismo, ellos se encontraban entrenando en la ribera del río. Antes de dirigirse a casa, Endo les había dicho que entrenaran un poco allí para poder estirar las piernas. Sin embargo, ella no lograba concentrarse para nada.<p>

-¡Hey, Mio!- la voz de Kazemaru interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡A-Ah! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica. El peli azul la miró unos segundos.

-Has estado distraída todo el entrenamiento.- le dijo Kazemaru. Mio bajó la mirada.

-Bueno… es que todavía no estoy segura de todo esto, ya sabes… de que la entrenadora esté en el equipo.- explicó la muchacha. Kazemaru le tomó del hombro.

-Está bien. Ella es una buena persona.- le dijo el chico. "Parece… que ella no me ve como algo más que un amigo. Pero…"

-No, me refiero a que… el pobre de Hiroto la ha de estar pasando muy mal con esto. Casi todos no aceptan la idea de que la entrenadora sea parte del equipo, además de que no confían en lo absoluto en sus palabras.- dijo la chica. Kazemaru la vio algo dudoso.

-Bueno, es difícil recuperar la confianza que ya se perdió…- dijo el peli azul.

-¡Bien! ¡Eso es todo, chicos!- las palabras de Aki interrumpieron la conversación de ambos.

-Ya tengo que irme…- dijo Mio. Antes de poder avanzar, se percató de que Kazemaru la tomaba por la muñeca.

-¿Quiere que te acompañe?- preguntó el muchacho. Mio negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, tú vives en la dirección contraria.- indicó la chica.- Además, Midorikawa, Fubuki y yo teníamos planeado ir al restaurante del señor Hibiki. Si quieres puedes venir.

-Ah… No, gracias. En verdad tenía que hacer algo…- se excusó el peli azul tras irse rápidamente a su casa con notoria molesta en su cara. Mio le miró algo confundida.

-¿Kazemaru…?- preguntó algo preocupada, sin embargo, él estaba demasiado lejos como para poder escucharla. Decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora, pues en ese momento, tenía asuntos pendientes.

* * *

><p>De camino al restaurante, los tres conversaban acerca del viaje a Okinawa. Mio había comprobado lo que se temía, ya que ninguno estaba de acuerdo con el ingreso de la entrenadora al equipo. A pesar de todo, Midorikawa y Fubuki si estaban de acuerdo con ello. La chica no podía evitar pensar en el pobre Hiroto. Desde que la entrenadora Hitomiko había ingresado al equipo, él parecía cada vez más triste y preocupado, como si estuviese guardando algún pensamiento arrepentido o algo así. Era extraño, aunque últimamente todo iba extraño a su alrededor. Kazemaru, por ejemplo. Hace unos cuantos días parecía estar perfectamente, sin embargo, hace unos quince minutos le había dicho que no era necesario el que la acompañara a su casa y él se molestaba y salía corriendo. Las cosas no salían del todo bien ahora. La entrenadora parecía desconfiar de ella, Kazemaru había huido de ella y había sido incapaz de preguntarle a Hiroto si estaba bien o no.<p>

-Mio, ¿estás bien?- la dulce voz de Fubuki la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bien. No todo iba mal a su alrededor, si lo decía así, sonaría bastante pesimista. Al menos podía decir que Fubuki y ella eran cada vez más amigos.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Muero de hambre!- Midorikawa no era la excepción. También era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Los tres avanzaron más hacia adelante, pero el paso se encontraba cortado por tres ambulancias y miles de enfermeros y policías. Mio miró extrañada. Fubuki observó lo que parecía un accidente de tránsito. Dos autos habían chocado, y obviamente había dos lesionados por lo menos. Mala fue la noticia cuando descubrieron que había sido un hombre que volvía del trabajo y una familia. Mio se acercó un poco más para poder saber lo que había pasado, sin embargo, Midorikawa ya estaba bastante lejos de allí y lo suficientemente cerca del restaurante Rai Rai. Ambos decidieron seguirle el paso.

-¡Espéranos, Midorikawa!- exclamo Fubuki avanzando. Mio le siguió, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al accidente. Le recordaba muchas cosas, sobre todo por una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios que lloraba desconsoladamente. Lo más seguro era que había perdido a toda su familia, al igual que ella a una edad similar. Se volteó y siguió caminando hasta entrar al restaurante del señor Hibiki. Allí, el señor Hibiki y Tobitaka parecían estar cocinando desde hace unos diez minutos. El señor Hibiki fue el primero en saludar.

-Hola, ¿han venido por unos fideos?- preguntó el. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien.- dijo Tobitaka terminando de preparar unos fideos y dándoselos a Mio. La peli negro sonrió agradecida.

-¡Gracias, Tobitaka-kun!- la chica probó el plato.- ¡Increíble! ¡Están deliciosos!

-¡Ahhh! ¡No digas eso! ¡A ti siempre te dan fideos primero!- reclamó Midorikawa haciendo un puchero. Fubuki rió.

-Claro, es porque es una chica, y las chicas siempre van primero.- dijo el peli plata. Mio le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Fubuki tiene razón. Aunque aún puedes decidir si quieres ser chica o chico y en caso de que quieras convertirte en mujer…

-¡Gracias! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con que me confundan con una chica, no es necesario darles la razón!- exclamó el peli verde tomando su plato de fideos y comiendo.- Vaya amigos que tengo…

* * *

><p>El chico corrió lo más pronto para llegar a su casa, ignorando las palabras de Endo e incluso las de Kido. No estaba de humor. Quizás, Midorikawa tenía razón en eso de que Fubuki le llevaba la ventaja. Pensando en una de las muchas otras cosas que le habían pasado, pareció chocar con alguien que estaba igual de distraído que él. Por suerte, él había quedado en pie, pero el otro… ¿o la otra? El chico miró con cuidado. A quien había tirado al suelo era una chica. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la ayudó a levantarse.<p>

-Disculpa…- dijo Kazemaru tras ver el hermoso rostro de la chica. Era una chica delgada, de cabello liso y plateado y con unos hermosos ojos escarlata. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla.

-No te preocupes, yo estaba distraída…- le contestó la muchacha sonriendo… aunque sus ojos estuviesen rojizos de tanto llorar. Kazemaru la vio por unos segundos. Ella llevaba en uniforme del Raimon.

-Perdón si me equivoco, pero… ¿eres del Raimon, quizás?- preguntó el peli azul algo nervioso. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí…- respondió tras extender su mano.- Mi nombre es Tomoyo Nakamura… Espera…

-¿Uh?- - Kazemaru la vio confundida.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy del Raimon? ¿¡No serás un… psicópata!- la pregunta hizo que Kazemaru cayera de espaldas.

-Claro que no soy un psicópata…- respondió con una gota en la cabeza y correspondiendo el saludo de la chica.- Me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta. Es un placer.

-¡Kaze-chan!- exclamó la chica sonriendo lado a lado. Kazemaru la vio aún más confundido.- ¿Te puedo decir así?

-A-Ah… Claro, no hay problema.- respondió intentando sonar amable. "Cielos, hace dos minutos nos conocemos y ya me tiene un sobrenombre… Además es muy linda… ¿¡QUÉ! ¡Dios! ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo?"

-Este…- la chica parecía algo avergonzada.- ¿Podrías enseñarme… la ciudad?

-¿La ciudad?- preguntó el peli azul. La chica se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-¡S-Sí!- respondió sonriendo.- Verás… ¡creo que me perdí!

Al chico se le resbaló una gota en la cabeza.

-Claro, no hay problema.- respondió finalmente.- Vamos.

-¡Gracias!- agradeció la chica avanzando junto al peli azul.

* * *

><p>Fubuki y Mio rieron. Habían pasado gran parte de la tarde en el restaurante, perdiendo así la noción del tiempo. Ya eran las seis, y Mio no estaba en casa. Fubuki, Midorikawa y la peli negro se dirigieron a toda prisa a de Mio. Si no llegaba a tiempo, entonces su padre la mataba de seguro. Justo al doblar la esquina para llegar a su casa… ninguno pudo continuar. Estaban completamente inmóviles.<p>

-¿Q-Qué… está pasando?- preguntó la peli negro al ver como algunos carros de policía estaban frente a su casa. Uno de los oficiales miró a los tres chicos, que yacían inmóviles a mitad del paso. Se acercó hasta Mio y le tomó el hombro.

-Niña… ¿Tú eres Mio Suzuki?- preguntó el policía con notoria preocupación en su voz. La peli negro asintió.

-¿Qué… pasó?- preguntó Mio tras mirar como los oficiales la miraban y susurraban algo. Entre las muchas personas que había, estaba el entrenador Kudo.

-Lo siento…- dijo el policía al fin. Fubuki y Midorikawa se temieron lo peor.- Tu padre… falleció en un accidente de tránsito. Estamos realizando las investigaciones de quien fue, pero para eso…

-¿Qué….?- la chica no supo hacer nada más que decir aquello y caer de rodillas al suelo.- N-No… No puede… no…

-El padre de Mio… Imposible…- dijo Midorikawa mirando a los policías.

-¿Papá… murió…?- preguntó la chica sin creerlo. El siguiente en acercarse fue el entrenador Kudo.

-Mio.- pronunció firme. Finalmente, bajó la mirada.- Lo lamento…

-No… ¡Imposible!- exclamó la chica completamente triste y desconsoladamente.- ¡No pueden decirme eso! ¡Papá era la única persona... que tenía! ¡Es mentira!

-Mio.- dijo el entrenador mirándola firmemente.- Debes calmarte…

-¿¡Calmarme! ¿¡Cómo quiere que me calme! ¡No es posible!- Mio golpeó el suelo con furia, dañándose así las manos y dejando correr por ellas un poco de sangre.- Papá… no… ¡E-Es mentira…!

-Que entre a la casa…- dijo el oficial. El entrenador Kudo miró a ambos muchachos y les indico que lo ayudaran a llevarla dentro.

* * *

><p>Ambos se la habían pasado mucho tiempo paseando por la ciudad Inazuma. Tomoyo era una chica muy amable y simpática, aunque algo despistada a veces. Luego de haberle presentado casi toda la ciudad, entonces se dirigió al último lugar que le podía mostrar.<p>

-¡Vaya! ¡Es hermoso!- exclamó Tomoyo viendo desde lo alto de la torre de metal. Kazemaru sonrió.

-Sí. Es un lugar muy especial.- dijo el peli azul.- Desde aquí se puede ver la puesta de sol…

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Este lugar es increíble!- exclamó Tomoyo muy emocionada. Entre los tantos saltos de alegría que daba, cayó justo encima de Kazemaru, dejando sus rostros a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Ambos se sonrojaron. Tomoyo se levantó rápidamente, al igual que Kazemaru.- Disculpa…

-No importa.- respondió el chico ocultando su sonrojado rostro con ayuda de su flequillo. Tomoyo se percató de la hora.

-¡Dios! ¡Son las siete! ¡Debo irme!- exclamó la chica tras intentar bajar la torre. Sin embargo, la chica permanecía inmóvil frente a la escalerilla. Kazemaru la vio unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Tomoyo se volteó y sonrió.

-Este… ¿Me ayudas a llegar a casa?- preguntó la chica haciendo caer de espaldas nuevamente a Kazemaru.

-En verdad tienes que comprarte un mapa…- dijo el peli azul mientras que la ayudaba a bajar. Tomoyo sonrió divertida. Una vez que bajaron, la muchacha empezó a temblar.

-Que frío…- dijo la chica sin dejar de temblar. Kazemaru le miró unos segundos y se quitó la chaqueta que traía, tras ponérsela en los hombros a Tomoyo. La chica se sonrojó ante el acto.- Gracias… Kaze-chan.

-No hay de qué…- respondió el muchacho sin evitar sonrojarse.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente, era el peor día de su vida. Estaba en el sofá sentada, junto a Fubuki y Midorikawa. El entrenador, cada vez que parecía intentar decirle algo, terminaba por arrepentirse y callarse. La peli negro parecía mucho más calmada que antes. Se encontraba abrazada por Fubuki, quien le acariciaba el pelo de forma suave.<p>

-Mio…- dijo el entrenador al fin.- Quiero saber si tienes algún familiar aquí en Japón….

-No…- contestó suavemente la chica. El entrenador entendió ante aquella respuesta que no era el momento más adecuado para conversarlo. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida. Afuera, ya no quedaba ningún policía. Eran las diez de la noche. Midorikawa no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo, o eso le indicaba su celular que había sonado durante toda la tarde. Luego de haber vibrado por décima vez, el peli verde contestó.

-¿Sí?

_-¡Midorikawa! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo! ¿¡Por qué no has vuelto aún!- _preguntó un furioso Hiroto desde el otro lado de la línea. El peli verde frunció el ceño.

-¡Ya calmate mamá!- le dijo sarcásticamente- Hablamos luego, llegaré en un rato más.- dijo el chico colgando. Mio le sonrió comprensivamente.

-Está bien, Hiroto debe estar preocupado por ti…- dijo la chica. Midorikawa sonrió algo apenado por la situación. El chico se acercó hasta ella y le acarició la cabeza.

-Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme.- le dijo amablemente para luego dirigirse a la salida e irse de la casa.

Ahora se encontraban ellos dos solos. Fubuki no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había ocurrido el accidente, al igual que ella. No era que no quisiese hablar, tan sólo… no sabía que decir. Finalmente, Mio se le adelantó.

-Fubu-chan….- dijo la chica con la voz quebrantada. El peli plata le miró de reojo mientras la acariciaba.- ¿Qué hiciste cuando te quedaste solo…?

-No deberías saberlo…- respondió en un débil susurro que claramente iba para sí.

-…- la chica no respondió. Fubuki la miró unos segundos. Era el único que siempre la veía llorar, nadie más lo había hecho. Tras ver como las incesantes lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la chica, la aferró más a su torso.

-Hime-chan… te prometo que jamás estarás sola…- le dijo en un intento por consolarla. La chica no pudo evitar molestarse ante tal comentario. Se soltó de los brazos del muchacho y finalmente le miró frente a frente.

-¿Qué debo hacer…? ¿Debo esperar nada más?- preguntó con tristeza. Fubuki la miró sorprendido.- ¿¡por qué siempre deben tocarme las peores cosas!

No pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía reflejado hace siete años atrás, recordando una anécdota similar a esa. No supo hacer nada más que abrazarla protectoramente.

-Todo estará bien…- dijo finalmente.- Yo jamás te dejaría sola, Hime-chan… Tus amigos nunca te dejaremos sola. Puedes siempre confiar en nosotros. Yo… no quiero que pases lo mismo… que pasé yo…

-Fubu-chan…- dijo Mio tras dejar de llorar y abrazarlo más fuerte. El peli plata miró como la chica le miraba frente a frente.- ¿Por qué… siempre te preocupas…?

-¿…por ti?- completó la frase el chico. Fubuki miró el techo de la casa.- Bueno… Eres mi amiga, ¿no? Los amigos se preocupan por sus amigos. Pero además…- el chico no pudo evitar mirar a la chica frente a frente sonriendo.- Yo te prometí que jamás te dejaría sola, Hime-chan.

-Gracias… Fubuki…- dijo la chica antes de aferrarse nuevamente al pecho del muchacho.

"No hay por qué… Hime-chan…" pensó el chico sonrojado.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo sé, soy una persona demasiado mala. Pero era necesario matar al padre de Mio, eso nos llevará a la segunda parte de la historia, créanme. Ah, por cierto, tengo planeado hacer la segunda parte del fic ^^ <strong>

**Y... sí, lo sé. Quizás no les guste la idea del FubuxMio a algunos, pero... si lo dejo así también puedo hacer la segunda parte del fic tranquilamente. ¡Y recuerden que de todas formas todos tendrán pareja! También muchos me preguntarán que paso con el Holy Road... Bueno, esta es la segunda semana antes del Holy Road, así que más adelante sacaré los capítulos con los partidos ^^**

**Mido-chan: Yo...**

**Cami-chan: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Mido-chan: A cabo de caer en cuenta... de que no me has dado helado unca en el fic... T.T**

**Cami-chan: Vale, vale. (pasandole un helado), aquí tienes.**

**Mido-chan: ¡YUPI! HELADO!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Oka! ¡Que corra video!**

**Mido-chan: Hai!**

_-Mio… ¿Qué somos?_

_-¿Qué somos?_

**Mido-chan: ¡Corte!**

**Cami-chan: Oye, oye... No revelaste nada del capítulo... ¬¬**

**Mido-chan: Silencio, no sabes hacer negocios. ¡Para todas las fans del romance, éste es el fragmento de una conversación entre dos personas!**

**Cami-chan: O.O YA HORA REVELASTE MUCHO.**

**Mido-chan: ¡El próximo capítulo se llama...!**

**Todos: "¿Qué somos?"**

**Mido-chan: Suena raro jajajajaja**

**Cami-chan: ¿Te estás riendo de mis nombres ¬¬?**

**Fubu-chan: Vamos... Una vez le pusiste a un peluche de un gato... Sr. Miau jajajajaja**

**Kazemaru: Jajajajajaj**

**Cami-chan: ¡T-TENÍA CINCO AÑOS! ¡AHORA A CALLAR! ¬/¬ ¡Además, Cherryl-chan tiene a sus mejores amigos dolores y agonia para salvarme o!**

**Gracias a todos por leer ^^ ¡Y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Matta-ne!**


	12. ¿Qué somos?

**Domo!**

**Aquí está el capítulo 11 ;D Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, mi vida es aburrida y no tengo mucho que contar xD Espero que les guste y disfrútenlo porque no quedan muchos capítulos y esta historia va cerca de su final. Hoy día habrá confesiones y una decisión inseperada (o esperada? no lo sé xD) Espero que les guste ^^**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, a excepción de algunos OC.**

**Ah, y OC como Tomoyo tampoco son míos, le pertenece a Dark-Mikami, o Mikami-chan como yo le digo ^^**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: ¿Qué somos?<p>

Ninguno había hablado en toda la mañana. Estaban frente a frente tomando su desayuno, aunque un poco desanimes por lo ocurrido. Por suerte, era sábado, ya que si hubiese sido lunes, el peli plata habría tenido problemas al haberse quedado en casa de la peli negro. Tampoco la obligaría a ir a la escuela. La chica parecía completamente destruida por dentro, y no había pronunciado ni la más mínima palabra durante todo el día.

-¿Quieres ir al parque…?- ofreció Fubuki sonriéndole y extendiéndole una mano. La oji gris se limitó a verle de reojo para luego mover la cabeza en forma de negación. El chico se sentó junto a ella y le abrazó. No podía soportar ver a Mio tal y como él estuvo un gran periodo luego de aquel accidente. Era horrible observar como la chica estaba triste y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

-Fubu-kun…- dijo de repente.- ¿Podemos ir al hospital…?

Fubuki no estaba seguro de ello, ya que lo más probable era que su padre siguiera allí. Estaba seguro de que no soportaría ver llorar nuevamente a la peli negro… pero si eso era lo que quería, entonces no tenía nada más que hacer.

-Claro.- respondió fingiendo una sonrisa y ayudándola a levantarse. Por ahora, era lo único que podría hacer.

* * *

><p>El peli azul iba junto a Hiroto y Midorikawa por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma. Kazemaru les había relatado todo lo sucedido el día anterior… exceptuando, claramente, las escenas como cuando la chica había caído sobre él. Hiroto se limitaba a mirar el paisaje mientras que Midorikawa sonreía feliz viendo a su nueva víctima a lo lejos. "Dios… así se parece a Rika…" pensó el pelirrojo con una gota en la cabeza.<p>

-¡Kaze-chan!- exclamó la chica del relato a lo lejos. Midorikawa y Hiroto se sonrojaron de inmediato.

-Hola Tomoyo.- saludó Kazemaru sonriendo. La chica llevaba una blusa blanca con una falda hasta la rodilla de jeans.

-Hola…- saludaron los restantes levantando su mano derecha y con cara de enamorados sin remedio.

-¡Hola!- saludó la chica enérgicamente.

-Ellos son Midorikawa y Hiroto.- les presentó Kazemaru. Los aludidos despertaron inmediatamente. Hiroto fue el primero en extender su mano y saludar a la chica, quien correspondió el saludo. Midorikawa hizo lo mismo tras pasar un rato.

-Es un placer, me llamo Tomoyo Nakamura.- se presentó la chica sonriendo. Realmente era bonita. Midorikawa le susurró al oído algo a Kazemaru, que tan solo fue audible para ellos dos y Hiroto. Kazemaru frunció el ceño molesto.

-Tomoyo, ¿vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Kazemaru sonriendo. La chica miró interesada.

-¿Qué harán?- preguntó Tomoyo. Hiroto sonrió.

-Iremos a la práctica de fútbol en la ribera.- respondió el pelirrojo. Midorikawa fue el siguiente en hablar.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol?- preguntó el peli verde mientras avanzaba junto al resto del grupo. Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Es muy divertido!- exclamó la peli plata sonriendo. "A Endo le caerá bien…" pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ni una sola palabra, al igual que en la mañana. Fubuki aún no podía entender en que estaba pensando Mio. No había hablado desde aquella petición, y estaba bastante preocupado de lo que podía ver en el hospital. Esperó a que estuviesen ya en el hospital para poder preguntar.<p>

-Mio, perdón si soy entrometido…- Fubuki observó como su compañera se detuvo a escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle.- ¿Por qué querías venir…?

-…- no hubo respuesta por parte de la muchacha. Fubuki desvió la mirada. Quizás había sido muy imprudente al preguntarle algo así.

Los dos entraron en silencio, lo cual era bastante conveniente para el hospital en ese momento. Había bastante escándalo con algunas personas que se encontraban enfermas y las enfermeras corrían de aquí a allá tratando de hacer algo. Mio siguió avanzando, por lo que él no tuvo más opción que seguirle. La peli negro se acercó hasta una de las enfermeras y le interrumpió en la conversación que tenía con una señora.

-Hola.- saludó la enfermera viendo a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Disculpe… usted sabrá por casualidad algo sobre un accidente de tránsito que… ocurrió ayer por la tarde.- dijo Mio con dificultad. La enfermera les miró a ambos con algo de pena.

-¿Son familiares…?- preguntó al fin. Mio asintió con la cabeza.- Dime… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Suzuki Mio… Pero no estoy aquí por mi padre.- explicó rápidamente. Fubuki no se lo podía creer. ¿Ella había dicho que no estaba allí por su padre? Entonces… ¿por qué?

-Ya veo. Vienes entonces… para ver a Luna, ¿no?- preguntó la enfermera. Mio asintió con la cabeza algo insegura. La enfermera avanzó hacia uno de los pasillos junto a Mio y Fubuki. Debía haber por lo menos unas 10 habitaciones distintas alrededor de todo el pasillo; la enfermera entró en una de las últimas. Allí, tendida en una cama, estaba la nombrada Luna. Era unos 4 años menor que ambos, debía tener unos 10 años aproximadamente. La enfermera salió de la habitación.

Paso un rato de silencio. Fubuki seguía sin entender lo que ocurría, hasta que la dulce voz de Mio llegó a sus oídos.

-Cuando ocurrió lo de mi padre, también estaba en un estado similar… Tendida en una cama y sin poder hacer nada. Me sentía sola… y ya no tenía a nadie más.- dijo la chica. Fubuki la miró sorprendido. Mio se acercó un poco más a la niña y le vio de más cerca. Tenía cabellos rubios cortados en una tierna melena, y unos pequeños raspones causados seguramente durante el accidente de tránsito.- Yo no quisiera que ella… que Luna viviera lo mismo que yo.

-Mio…- dijo Fubuki viendo a la peli negro.

-Sé lo que es estar sola, y no quiero que ella lo sienta nunca.- explicó la chica. Para cuando se volteó y miró a Fubuki directamente a los ojos, parecía realmente feliz, aunque sus lágrimas dijeran lo contrario y su sonrisa lo afirmara. Fubuki se acercó hasta ella y le abrazó comprensivamente.

-Eres una gran persona…- susurró el chico abrazándola con más fuerza. La peli negro rió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- No entiendo cómo es que no estás… triste…

-No… Tú me dijiste que jamás estaría sola.- sonrió la chica separándose de Fubuki. Mio tocó el pecho de Fubuki con su mano extendida y la acercó hasta el corazón del joven.- Además, las personas que amas… siempre estarán en tu corazón, ¿cierto?

-Sí…- contestó él sonriéndole de igual forma y limpiando las lágrimas de la muchacha. Mio era alguien muy fuerte, ni si quiera él lo habría dicho con tanta claridad y fluidez. Sin duda, era la chica que amaba y siempre amaría. Pero… ¿ella le amaba de igual forma? Suspiró resignado a lo que fuese. Aunque tenía una oportunidad de verificarlo. Si una vez lo había besado… entonces, ¿ella también sentía lo mismo que él por ella?

-Rin Rin.- el celular de Mio empezó a sonar. La peli negro sacó su celular y respondió rápidamente.

-¿Sí?- preguntó.

_-¡Mio! ¿Se podría saber que estás haciendo? ¡Kido está hecho una fiera porque ni tu ni Fubuki están en el entrenamiento! (N/A: Miau xD)- _le dijo la furiosa voz de Kazemaru desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Kazemaru?- preguntó confundida.- Este… Estoy en el hospital.

_-¿E-En el hospital…? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?-_ preguntó esta vez preocupado. Mio sonrió divertida.

-No me ha pasado nada. Dile a Kido que no podré ir al entrenamiento de hoy.- le dijo la peli negro.

_-Muy tarde, Midorikawa y Hiroto ya van en camino. Kido los envió… ni idea cuando, pero los envió.- _dijo el peli azul. Mio se sobresaltó. Aún no estaba preparada para decírselo a nadie, y aunque Midorikawa lo supiese, Hiroto no.

-N-No, yo iré hasta allí. No me tardo.- dijo algo nerviosa mientras que colgaba rápidamente. Fubuki la miró confundido.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó el chico. Mio suspiró aliviada.

-Kazemaru, dice que Kido está furioso porque no he ido a la práctica hoy.- contestó Mio. Fubuki frunció el ceño molesto. "Ese idiota… si supiera la mitad de la historia…"

-Es un idiota.- dijo el peli plata inconscientemente. Mio le miró preocupada.

-¡N-No!- dijo rápidamente.- Kido no tiene la culpa. El no sabe nada…

-Mio...- dijo el peli plata razonando.- Sí, tienes razón.

Luego de eso, hubo unos cuantos minutos incómodos de silencio. Fubuki tan sólo quería charlar con ella, para poder aclarar las cosas de una vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a la muchacha de la muñeca y salió de la habitación corriendo. Mio no parecía entender mucho, pero le pareció divertido y le siguió el juego.

* * *

><p>-Tomoyo… Nakamura.- dijeron los del equipo con dificultad.<p>

-¿Es el reemplazo de la cría?- preguntó Fudo sonriendo. Tsunami frunció el ceño.

-Quizás sea tu reemplazo…- dijo molesto. Fudo le devolvió una mirada amenazante.

-Ambos, paren de pelear.- dijo Aki interponiéndose. Kido miró a la chica unos segundos.

-Bien. Mientras no esté Mio, no podremos hacer nada.- dijo Kido.

-¿Juegas fútbol?- preguntó Goenji algo inseguro. Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! ¡Probemos entonces!- dijo Endo desde la portería y preparado para todo. El equipo cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Típico de Endo…- dijeron Goenji y Tachimukai al mismo tiempo.

Tomoyo se aproximó a la portería. La chica llevaba el buzo del Raimon, debido a que estaba con una falda y no podía jugar así. Los chicos le miraron atentamente, esperando algo increíble de la muchacha o una decepción muy grande. Tomoyo pateó el balón sin ninguna técnica especial. Nadie entendió lo que planeaba la chica. Endo no le dio importancia y uso la mano fantasma para atrapar el tiro, sin embargo, antes de lograr invocarla por completo, el balón ya había cruzado la portería, anotando así un gol. Nadie se lo podía creer. Una chica de aspecto tan dulce… era imposible que fuese así de rápida. Endo miró a la peli plata, estupefacto.

-¿C-Cómo…?- preguntó sorprendido. Tomoyo se preocupó.

-¿Hice… algo malo?- preguntó la chica. El equipo seguía sin palabras.

-En rapidez… supera a Mio, e incluso a Fubuki o Kazemaru…- dijo Kido sorprendido.

-Es increíble…- dijo Tachimukai atónito. La peli plata no podía entender muy bien de lo que hablaban ambos, pero sonrió amistosamente pensando en que sería algo bueno.

-Eso fue…- alcanzo a decir Endo cuando el resto del equipo se temió lo peor.

-No otra vez…

-¡INCREÍBLE!

* * *

><p>Era increíble como Fubuki siempre podía encontrar los lugares más increíbles y más agradables. Aunque si había algo que aún no entendía, era porque estaban en…<p>

-¿La azotea…?- Mio echó un vistazo a la vista que había, donde se podía distinguir alguna que otra parte de la ciudad Inazuma, entre ellas, la torre de metal con su trueno resplandeciente al igual que como ella lo había visto por primera vez al llegar. Fubuki y ella estaban apoyados en el barandal de allí, que habían puesto para evitar que alguien cayera. La brisa llegaba a ambos, algo que les encantaba tanto a Mio como a Fubuki. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, algo incómodos, que ella decidió quebrantar.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- preguntó la peli negro. El peli plata la miró de reojo algo sorprendido ante la pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- Mio rió ante la pregunta.

-Creo que ya te conozco mejor…- respondió para luego admirar el cielo que acompañaba a la ciudad en ese momento.

Fubuki hizo lo mismo. Ella tenía razón. La había llevado hasta la azotea para tan sólo poder hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos. Era algo que debía hacer, y ahora que estaba allí, no podía dar marcha atrás. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Era cierto que hablaba con chicas y se llevaba bien con ellas, pero esto era TAN distinto. Había un millón de formas, pero debía escoger una, o más bien, hallar la indicada para poder decírselo a Mio.

-Mio…- empezó a hablar.- ¿Qué somos?

-¿Qué somos?- preguntó la peli negro sin entender la pregunta. Fubuki suspiró.

-Sí… Amigos, compañeros…- dijo en un intento de explicar. Mio le miró unos segundos. "Juraría… que Kazemaru se propuso lo mismo el otro día…" pensó la chica sonriendo divertida.

-Amigos.- respondió ella secamente. Fubuki miró de reojo a su "amiga", ella no sentía nada más por él. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Tenía… miedo? Pero que cosas decía… Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar aquello e intentó seguir con la conversación.

-Ya veo…- dijo en voz baja algo triste. Mio se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Fubuki no tenía más opción, debía decírselo.

-Mio debo decirte… algo.- su voz sonaba tan nerviosa, que ni si quiera podía creer que fuese Fubuki. La peli negro, por suerte, no le daba importancia, y tan solo se había limitado a voltearse y verle frente a frente. Fubuki respiró lo más profundo que pudo para intentar relajarse.

-Claro. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo. Fubuki se sonrojo. Tenía una sonrisa tan linda, que inspiraba confianza y seguridad, y aún así… ¿por qué no podía decírselo?

-Mio… Y-Yo no sé como decírtelo, porque quizás puedas tomártelo mal y no sientas lo mismo que yo…- Fubuki lucía nervioso.

-¿Qué… cosa?- preguntó Mio inocentemente. "Es tan inocente… que quizás no sepa de lo que estoy hablando…" pensó el peli plata. Lo había pensado tantas veces, y aunque lo estuviese haciendo de una forma en específico… ¿Por qué? Porque… quizás, no estaba siendo él. Su error estaba en no ser… el mismo. La razón por la cual no podía decírselo, era porque necesitaba saber si estaba enamorada de él, no de unas lindas palabras que podía repetir cualquier persona para encantar a cualquier humano.

-Y-Yo… no sé si sientas lo mismo que yo por ti… Pero de todas formas, quiero que sepas que yo… y-yo…- las malditas palabras no salían de su boca. Entonces, miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, de aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Su promesa de ir a Hokkaido juntos, cuando él le había contado acerca de su pasado y ella sobre el suyo, y no podía sacar de su mente el hecho de que él había sido el único en verla llorar. Eso bastó para poder decidirse de una vez, suspirando resignado a lo que fuese.- Mio… yo te amo.

Las palaras del chico resonaron en su mente. No podía estar ocurriéndole eso a ella. Aunque ella le considerara un amigo, y quizás algo más… Kazemaru era su mejor amigo. Si Kazemaru era su mejor amigo, entonces él también… pero eso no estaba bien. Si Kazemaru era su mejor amigo, entonces lo entendería. Estaba segura de eso. Pero el punto, al fin y al cabo, era que ni ella sabía si esos eran sus sentimientos por Fubuki. Era un gran amigo, pero además de eso… ¿qué era? Sentía lo mismo por ambos, tenía que ser sincera.

-Fubuki… Yo también te quiero… pero tan sólo quiero que seamos mejores amigos.- sintió un dolor enorme en el pecho, como si le hubiesen clavado una estaca y, ésta estaca, estuviese contaminada por un doloroso veneno que la consumía por dentro. No había sentido lo mismo con Kazemaru, pero eso era porque sabía que él lo aceptaría. Fubuki suspiró.

-Dímelo… pero mirándome a los ojos.- lo que había dicho le había hecho caer en cuenta de ello. Jamás había visto a Fubuki a los ojos. ¿Significaba eso a caso lo contrario de lo que pensaba? Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas. Le miró a los ojos e intentó ser firme.

-Fubuki, yo… yo quiero… que- yo…- no podía ver sus hermosos ojos y decirlo. ¡Eso la estaba matando! Cada vez se ponía más triste y se le hacía imposible decirlo.- N-No puedo… No puedo.

No podía. Las palabras explicaron todo con claridad. Ella no podía mentirle a Fubuki… ni menos a su corazón. Lo confuso se volvió comprensible y las respuestas llegaron rápidamente a su mente.

_(*/Flashback/*)_

"_-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el peli plata sonriéndole. La chica no pudo evitar dejar caer más lágrimas. Fubuki la abrazó protectora y comprensivamente.- Está bien… Yo estaré contigo siempre. Es una promesa."_

_(*/Fin del Flashback/*)_

¿Por qué recordaba eso justo ahora?

_-Todo estará bien…- dijo finalmente.- Yo jamás te dejaría sola, Hime-chan… Tus amigos nunca te dejaremos sola. Puedes siempre confiar en nosotros. Yo… no quiero que pases lo mismo… que pasé yo…_

Era Fubuki el dueño de esas palabras. Era él quien le decía que nunca la dejaría sola, y así era. Nunca, jamás, la había dejado sola. Él siempre la cuidaba y protegía. Y ella se sentía agradecida de ello… porque ella…

-No puedo… porque…- Mio se acercó un poco más al rostro de Fubuki, para luego quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios.- Yo también te amo…

La muchacha se acercó todavía más, para finalmente besar al chico por un largo rato. La cálida respiración de ambos se mezclaba en el aire, y siguieron así unos minutos más, hasta que necesitaron respirar. Fubuki le tomó de la cintura para atraerla más hacia él.

-Entonces… ¿quieres que seamos novios?- preguntó algo sonrojado. La chica sonrió levemente para luego volver a besarlo apasionadamente. Ambos se separaron luego de un rato. Mio sonrió dulcemente.

-Sí... acepto.- dijo la chica tras besarlo nuevamente.

Desde la puerta, los tres contemplaban a ambos chicos tener su romance. Midorikawa dirigió la vista a su compañero de ahora ojos llorosos, pero que seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien con esto?- preguntó el peli verde. El chico asintió.

-Su felicidad es la mía. Y si ella es feliz con Fubuki, entonces me alegro de ello.- dijo el peli azul sonriendo. Hiroto sonrió.

-Vámonos.- dijo el pelirrojo tras tomar el hombro de su compañero y dirigirse a la salida junto a sus dos amigos.

* * *

><p>Ambos eran testigos de algo impredecible. Las enfermeras se encontraban rodeando a la pequeña Luna, que lucía pálida y no hacía nada más que repetir una y otra vez mamá y papá. Mio y Fubuki se acercaron hasta la pequeña chica. Una de las enfermeras intentó impedirles el paso, pero la misma señorita que les había atendido antes, le detuvo a ella y les dirigió una sonrisa a Mio y Fubuki.<p>

-Lo dejo en sus manos.- dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación. Mio se acercó más a Luna para luego acariciar su cabeza delicadamente. La chica escondía la cabeza en sus rodillas, que tenía aferradas a su pecho mientras que las abrazaba.

-Luna… Por favor… cálmate.- dijo Mio intentando tranquilizar a la pequeña.

-Mamá… Papá…- repetía la chica. Mio no pudo evitar ponerse triste.

-Luna, debes escucharme…- dijo la peli negro. La chica, en un acto milagroso, guardó silencio y dirigió una vidriosa mirada a Mio.- Luna… ellos no están.

-…- la chica no respondió con palabras, las silenciosas lágrimas hablaron por ella. Mio sintió no haber logrado nada, sin embargo, la chica rompió el silencio al rato.- ¿Dónde…?

Fubuki y Mio miraron sorprendidos a la pequeña Luna, que miraba a Mio.

-¿Dónde están…?- preguntó. Mio no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Ellos ya cumplieron su etapa aquí… Quizás no lo entiendas, Luna.- dijo Mio tras sentarse junto la joven y tocar su pecho.- Pero recuerda… que aunque ellos ya no estén en este mundo… Siempre podrás encontrarlos aquí.

-¿A…quí?- articuló la pequeña soltando unas lágrimas, al igual que Mio. La peli negro sonrió.

-Así es… En tu corazón. Porque…

-Las personas que amas siempre estarán en tu corazón…- dijeron ambos. Mio se volteó a ver a Fubuki, que tenía los ojos rojizos y la cara humedecida y la abrazaba por la espalda. Mio sonrió divertida.

-Perdóname…- dijo el peli plata secándose las lágrimas. Mio sonrió y le besó dulcemente una mejilla.

-No digas eso… Nunca te he visto llorar.- le susurró la chica al oído. Luna miró a ambos con sus ojos aún rojizos. Se estaban yendo, y antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, la pequeña tomó la mano de Mio con fuerza impidiéndole irse.

-No… No te vayas… onee-chan.- dijo la chica en un débil susurro que fue tan solo perceptible para los oídos de Mio, que se volteó de inmediato a ver a la pequeña.

-Luna…

-¡N-No me dejes… sola!- exclamó la chica parándose de su cama y abrazando con fuerza a Mio. Fubuki y la peli negro se miraron sorprendidos. Mio sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con dulzura.

-Está bien. No te dejaré sola… nunca.- dijo finalmente. Fubuki sonrió divertido y luego abrazó a la chica por la cintura sin despegar la mirada de Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... No me maten ahora, recuerden que les dije que nadie estaría solo y si voy a cumplir mi promesa. ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ^^<strong>

**Espero que sí. Este fic está por acabar, para dar comienzo a la segunda parte de la historia ^^ Y allí si que haré sufrir a Fubuki, después de todo, al pobre Kaze-chan siempre le toca sufrir (es inevitable, entiendanlo xD). El próximo capítulo tendrá algo impresionante, un nuevo OC, y además habrá dos parejas en especial. **

**Mido-chan: Oye, yo no tengo pareja... T.T**

**Cami-chan: No te preocupes, en la segunda temporada tendrás una muy especial ;D**

**Mido-chan: Oye, ¿podría ser "aquella personita"?**

**Cami-chan: ¿Aquella personita?**

**Mido-chan: (*le susurra algo al oído)**

**Cami-chan: ¡Ah, esa persona! ¿Y cómo crees que se lo tome?**

**Mido-chan: ¿Su hermano o ella?**

**Cami-chan: Su hermano ¬¬**

**Mido-chan: No te preocupes, el lo entenderá.**

**Cami-chan: Mejor reza lo que sepas antes de decirle u.u Bien, ¡que corra video para el siguiente capítulo!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hai!**

_-¡Yo jamás me daré por vencida! ¡Me llevaré a Luna y la cuidaré porque es una niña, y no tiene por qué afrontar el error que mi padre cometió en ese accidente!_

_-Me llamo Cherryl Matsuni. ¡Es un placer conocerlos!_

**Mido-chan: ¡Corte!**

**Cami-chan: Oye... No estoy convencida de lo de las parejas.**

**Mido-chan: ¿Me quieres dejar soltero? O.O**

**Cami-chan: Mmm... No. No soy tan mala. Bueno, ¡le daré la bienvenida a Luna, que se integra a la historia!**

**Luna-chan: Arigatou, ^^**

**Cami-chan: Lu-chan, ¿tú no quieres un novio, cierto? O.O**

**Luna-chan: ¿Y-Yo...?**

**Mio-chan: ¿Qué cosas le dices a la pequeña, eh? ¬¬**

**Cami-chan: ¡N-Nada!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Bueno! ¡Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Cami-chan: ¡OYE, ESO LO DIGO YO! T.T**

**Todos: ¡Hasta la próxima, mina!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Matta-ne!**


	13. El festival, un hermano y tres parejas

**Domo ^^**

**Guau, hoy estoy muy de buenas, me ocurrió algo genial ^^ **

**Kaze-chan: Otaku sin remedio...**

**Cami-chan: Silencio tú, que hablas al final del capitulo... ¬¬**

**Bien, este es el capítulo doce, y el penútimo de esta temporada. La trama ya se irá resolviendo bastante. Este capítulo tiene un poco más de diversión, porque en verdad que estaba dramática la historia xD**

**Aquí el capitulo y disfruten ^/^**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12: El festival, un hermano, y tres parejas.<p>

No recordaba nada de lo que había soñado anoche, tan sólo sabía que Luna estaba junto a ella, al igual que Fubuki, y cada uno le abrazaba de un lado. Mio miró de reojo a Luna, que parecía estar dormida aún. "Que tranquila se ve mientras duerme…" pensó sin despegar la mirada de la pequeña pelirrubia. Al instante, sintió que Fubuki se aferraba un poco más a ella. "Sí… el también es muy lindo…" pensó la peli negro sonriendo divertida.

-Onee-chan…- Luna había despertado, teniendo como primer reflejo, tomar la muñeca de la chica. Mio sonrió dulcemente al verla.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Lu-chan?- preguntó la peli negro. Luna asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien…- respondió con voz débil. Mio se lo había supuesto, la chica aún seguía recordando a sus padres. No era tan fácil olvidar un problema de la noche a la mañana, y eso era algo que sabía perfectamente. La pequeña le miró pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mio. Luna había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ustedes… ¿son novios?- preguntó la chica con un débil sonrojo en las mejillas. Mio reaccionó de la misma forma, para luego reír un poco.

-Sí. Él es mi novio. Se llama Fubuki.- dijo la peli negro. Luna le miró unos segundos.

-¿Y cómo te llamas tú…?- preguntó. Mio sonrió.

-Yo me llamo Mio.- respondió la chica. Luna miró el suelo confundida.

-Entonces… ¿cómo me llamo yo…?- preguntó la chica. Mio le miró atónita. La Luna que ella veía era una Luna que no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida.

-L-Luna…- respondió la peli negro dudosa. Antes de poder interferir con otra palabra, la enfermera entró a la habitación.

-¡Luna! Despertó al fin.- dijo la enfermera viendo a Mio sonriente. La peli negro bajó la mirada.

-¿Dónde… estoy?- las palabras de Luna fueron la clave de todo. La enfermera se volteó rápidamente y salió de la habitación con urgencia. Mio miró a Luna fijamente. Al rato después, Fubuki despertó, sonrojándose al haberse dado cuenta de que estaba abrazado a Mio. Ella no pareció darle importancia, ya que seguía con la mirada fija en la pequeña Luna.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el peli plata mirando a Mio. La chica se volteó a verlo.

-Luna no recuerda… nada.- musitó la joven triste. Tras eso, un doctor entró a la habitación. Junto a él, venía una chica de cabello rubio y largo, de tez pálida y ojos celestes, que tenía o aparentaba tener la misma edad de Mio. El doctor se acercó a Mio y Fubuki.

-¿Ustedes son familiares?- Mio asintió mientras que Fubuki negaba con la cabeza. La peli negro miró al doctor fijamente.

-Es mi hermana menor.- sentenció Mio. Fubuki la miró unos segundos, al igual que el doctor. El doctor sonrió.

-No se preocupen, puede que sea una pérdida de memoria temporal.- dijo él dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

-Papá, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó la chica de cabello rubio.

-Al trabajo. ¿Por qué no te quedas con ellos un rato?- preguntó el hombre mientras que salía de la habitación sonriente. Los tres chicos cruzaron miradas.

-¡Hola!- exclamó animadamente la oji celeste. Mio sonrió junto a Fubuki.- Me llamo Cherryl Matsuni. ¡Es un placer conocerlos!

-Yo me llamo Mio Suzuki.- se presentó la pelinegro extendiendo su mano. Al rato, Fubuki hizo lo mismo.

-Fubuki Shirou.- dijo el peli plata sonriendo. Cherryl miró a Mio.

-No eres su hermana, ¿cierto?- preguntó la rubia con una gota en la cabeza.

-Creo que no… A menos que tener el pelo negro y que tu hermana sea rubia sea demasiada coincidencia, para además tener apellidos distintos… No lo creo.- respondió la peli negro haciendo reír a Cherryl. De inmediato, el celular de Fubuki sonó por lo que el peli plata acudió a responder.

-¿Sí?

_-¡Domo! ¿Vendrán al festival? ¡Hay un nuevo miembro en el equipo! ¿Vendrán a conocerla? ¡Ah! ¿Han oído que habrá un compañero nuevo en el instituto?_

-Este… Supongo, sí, y no.- respondió el peli plata. Mio y Cherryl miraron con una gota en la cabeza. La única persona capaz de preguntar tantas cosas a la vez era Midorikawa. Mio miró a Luna de reojo.

-Lu-chan…- musitó la chica algo preocupada. Cherryl sonrió.

-¡No te preocupes! Mi padre dijo que hoy le darían de alta en el hospital.- dijo la chica. Mio bajó la mirada triste.

-Cherryl… Sus padres murieron en un accidente… Ella no tiene donde regresar.- dijo Fubuki viendo a la pequeña pelirrubia. Cherryl entendió a la perfección y se puso triste.

-No…- dijo Mio llamando la atención de ambos.- No permitiré que ella esté sola. A penas tiene diez años… al igual que yo cuando perdí a mamá… ¡Fubuki, yo la cuidaré!

-Mio…- dijo el peli plata sorprendido.

-Mi casa… Es lo suficientemente grande para poder vivir las dos.- dijo la peli negro viendo a Luna.

-¡Un momento!- la voz del señor Hibiki interrumpió la habitación. Mio y Fubuki se voltearon.

-Señor Hibiki.- dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes. Cherryl miraba confundida.

-¿Cómo piensas cuidarla tu sola?- preguntó el hombre. Mio se sobresaltó.

-¡Tengo los medios necesario para…!

-No me refiero a los medios. ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo si es que ni tú estás en las condiciones más óptimas?- le interrumpió Hibiki haciendo callar a Mio. Fubuki no dijo nada y se limitó a buscar a la peli negro.

-Yo… No…- balbuceó la chica. El señor Hibiki sonrió.

-¿No qué?- preguntó.

-¡Yo jamás me daré por vencida! ¡Me llevaré a Luna y la cuidaré porque es una niña, y no tiene por qué afrontar el error que mi padre cometió en ese accidente!- las palabras de la peli negro dejaron en silencio a los presentes. La voz de Luna se emitió en voz baja.

-Papá y mamá… no están…- dijo la chica botando algunas lágrimas. Mio le miró culpable de lo que había dicho.- No… Ellos están… conmigo… Onee-chan…- la pequeña pelirrubia se levantó de su cama, pero al estar con las piernas débiles, cayó al suelo. Fubuki se apresuró en ayudarla para que se levantara.

-Luna-chan, no deberías levantarte.- dijo Cherryl preocupada. La pequeña ignoró las palabras de la rubia y siguió caminando hacia Mio.

-Mio… onee-chan…- dijo la pequeña tras lograr llegar junto a Mio y abrazarle.- Mio onee-chan… yo quiero estar… contigo…

La peli negro se quedó atónita. El señor Hibiki sonrió.

-Mio Suzuki. No puedes vivir sin un adulto responsable.- el entrenador Kudo hizo su aparición en el salón. Cherryl estaba aún más confundida.- Es por eso, que el entrenador Hibiki se encargará de ti.

-¿Q-Qué…?- preguntó la peli negro. El señor Hibiki asintió con la cabeza.

-¿O pensabas que podías a caso vivir sola?- preguntó el hombre, Mio se limitó a negar con la cabeza. La peli negro sonrió viendo al señor Hibiki.

-Señor Hibiki… Se lo agradezco, pero no puedo…

-Está bien. Tómalo con calma, después de todo, debes pensarlo antes de decidirlo.- dijo Hibiki saliendo de la habitación junto a Kudo. Mio sonrió e hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento. Cherryl miró a ambos confundida.

-¿Quiénes eran?- preguntó la rubia. Mio sonrió.

-Unas muy buenas personas…

* * *

><p>Los cuatro entraron a la casa de la peli negro. Ya habían conversado lo suficiente como para poder conocerse mejor. Cherryl había perdido a sus padres cuando era muy pequeña, y solo su hermano Minoru había sobrevivido para poder acompañarla. Más tarde, el doctor que les había atendido se había convertido en su padre, el señor Kaoru. El pasado de Cherryl y Mio eran bastante semejantes, lo cual hacía que ambas entendiesen lo que era perder a tus seres queridos. Los tres se llevaban bastante bien, sin embargo, Luna no había dicho nada durante todo el camino.<p>

-Sobre lo del señor Hibiki…- dijo Fubuki a Mio. La peli negro negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no lo sé… Debo pensarlo.- dijo la chica. Fubuki se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano.

-No importa la decisión que tomes, recuerda que siempre te estaré apoyando.- le dijo sonriendo. Mio se sonrojó y sonrió de igual forma. Luna parecía inspeccionar cada rincón de la casa con sus ojos. Cherryl les interrumpió.

-Disculpen si soy atrevida o algo así, pero… ¿ustedes son novios?- preguntó la chica haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Mil se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzada, sin embargo, Fubuki le abrazó por la cintura y sonrió.

-Sí. Somos novios.- dijo el chico sonriendo. Cherryl sonrió.

-¡Qué bien! Hacen una muy linda pareja.- dijo la rubia sonriendo. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Gracias.- dijeron al unísono. Luna se acercó hasta Mio y le tomó de la manga.

-Onee-chan...- dijo la pequeña. La peli negro se volteó a verla.

-¿Qué pasa, Lu-chan?- preguntó la chica abrazando a Luna. La pequeña se aferró más a Mio.

-Estoy cansada…- dijo la pelirrubia mientras que bostezaba. Mio sonrió.

-Está bien, vamos a dormir.- dijo Mio mientras que subía al segundo piso con Luna. Fubuki y Cherryl quedaron a solas. La rubia sonrió.

-Tú la amas.- dijo la chica Fubuki se sonrojó unos segundos y no respondió luego de un rato.

-Sí…- respondió tras sonreír. Cherryl se dirigió a la sala de estar, sentándose en uno de los sillones y viendo un portarretratos en el que aparecía Mio y su padre.

-Ella… perdió a sus padres, al igual que Luna a los suyos.- dijo Fubuki.- Su padre adoptivo, murió en el mismo accidente que el de los padres de Luna, y ahora… quedaron ellas dos.

Hubo silencio. Cherryl miró al peli plata sonriendo.

-Es parte del destino… No creo que otra persona que no sea Mio pudiese entender y cuidar de Luna, como ella lo hace.- dijo la chica sonriendo. Fubuki asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí.- respondió sonriendo. Mio bajó las escaleras despacio, para no despertar a Luna que se había quedado dormida de inmediato. Cherryl y Fubuki dirigieron sus miradas a la chica.

-Fubu-chan… Creo que me quedaré a cuidar de Luna. Tu ve al festival, si quieres.- dijo Mio sonriendo. El peli plata negó con la cabeza.

-No. Si tú no vas, entonces yo me quedo a cuidar de ambas. (N/A: que lindo ^/^)- Fubuki abrazo a Mio por la cintura. Cherryl rió.

-Es como si fuese… ¡Qué va! Creo que debería ir a conocer el instituto, después de todo, entro mañana y debo saber cómo llegar.- dijo Cherryl sonriendo. Fue entonces, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe.

-¿¡SE PODRÍA SABER POR QUÉ SE DEMORAN TANTO!- un Midorikawa furioso entró a la casa, seguido por Kazemaru, Tomoyo y Hiroto, que se llevó una mano a la frente ante tal intervención.

-¿Mido-chan?- preguntó Mio sorprendida. Fubuki frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Era necesario gritar?- preguntó el peli plata molesto. Midorikawa negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó el peli verde. Unas tres personas más entraron por la puerta. Eran Goenji, Endo y Toko. Los tres saludaron a Mio y a Fubuki. Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos. Kazemaru fue la primera en hablar.

-¡Es cierto! Chicos, ella es Tomoyo, es la nueva chica del equipo que les decíamos.- dijo el peli azul haciendo que la peli plata avanzara hacia delante y sonriera.

-Hola, es un placer.- se presentó. Los chicos se presentaron, y al rato, Cherryl también lo hizo. Toko miró a Mio y Fubuki, que seguían abrazados.

-¿Vendrán al festival?- peguntó la peli salmón, recibiendo dos negativas de sus amigos.- Ya veo… Bueno, si cambian de opinión, estaremos en el festival.

-Sí.- contestaron ambos. Mio miró a Toko.

-Por cierto, Toko, ¿y Rika?- preguntó la peli negro. Toko sonrió apenada.

-Cómo unos mariscos ayer… Créeme, no quieres saber el resto.- contestó ella haciendo que Mio sonriera.

-Está bien. Luego mándale mis saludos.- dijo la peli negro. Los chicos se despidieron y salieron de la casa, incluyendo a Cherryl. Todos se veían bastante animados por el festival. Endo le preguntó a Cherryl si jugaba al fútbol, a lo cual la chica respondió que sí, y que le gustaba mucho.

-Y dime, ¿a qué instituto irás?- preguntó el castaño de banda naranja.

-Al Raimon.- respondió ella. Todos se sobresaltaron.

-¿¡Al Raimon!- preguntaron.

-¡Eso significa que iras al mismo instituto que todos nosotros!- exclamó Midorikawa. La rubia le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra poder hacer amigos antes.- dijo Cherryl. Goenji se detuvo para desviar en otra calle.

-Bien, chicos. Iré a casa a buscar algo, los veo luego.- se despidió el peli parado. Hiroto le detuvo.

-Espera, ¿no podrías enseñarle el instituto a Cherryl?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Goenji se vio inseguro, pero terminó por suspirar resignado ante la insistencia de todos.

-Bien… Vamos.- dijo el chico avanzando. Cherryl se quedó parada unos segundos para finalmente reaccionar.

-¡A-Ah! Claro.- respondió siguiéndolo.

* * *

><p>Casi todos estaban ya en el festival. Los chicos esperaban a las chicas, que llegarían un poco después, a excepción de Toko y Tomoyo. Sin embargo, ellas estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que ellos pudiesen hablar tranquilos.<p>

-Por cierto, Kido…- dijo Midorikawa.- ¿Dónde está Tachimukai?

-¿Tachimukai?- preguntó Kido.- Es cierto, ¿y Tachimukai?

-Este…- dijeron todos. Unas risas se sintieron a lo lejos. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y se fijaron en como el desaparecido Tachimukai y la dulce hermana de Kido venían tomados de la mano y riendo. Kido se iba a adelantar unos cuantos pasos, pero fue detenido por Kazemaru y Hiroto.

-¿¡Qué rayos está haciendo Haruna con ese…!- preguntó el chico de las googles molesto. Tsunami sonrió al ver que todas las chicas se acercaban. Estaban Aki, Toko y Tomoyo. Las tres se encontraban muy felices.

-Hola chicas.- saludó Tsunami. Las chicas dirigieron la mirada a Kido, que aún era sostenido por Hiroto y Kazemaru.

-¿Ustedes saben por qué Haruna está con Tachimukai?- preguntó el de los googles. Aki negó con la cabeza.

-Están en una cita, y no intervendrán, ¡ninguno! ¿¡Me escucharon!- preguntó Aki molesta. Los presentes asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza, pues si había algo peor que estar encerrado en una jaula con un puma, eso era estar bajo una amenaza de Aki.- Bien, ¡vamos Endo!

-¡A-Ah! Sí.- respondió el castaño avanzando con la peli verde hacia el festival. Ahora, Kido contaba con la ayuda de Hiroto, Midorikawa y Kazemaru, pero Tomoyo se había acercado al último y le había ofrecido ir a los juegos del festival. El peli azul había aceptado, después de todo, no podía decirle que no. Finalmente, Kido miró a Toko y Tsunami, que no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo junto a Midorikawa y Hiroto.

Esa sería una tarde MUY larga.

* * *

><p>Mio se encontraba junto a Luna, observando si la chica estaba bien o no. A pesar de que la pequeña se había despertado al poco rato, la peli negro seguía preocupada, por su hermana menor. Fubuki miraba con una gota en la cabeza la situación, ya que jamás había visto a Mio tan preocupada por alguien.<p>

-Luna, si te levantas… este… ¡Podrías c-caer enferma!- exclamó la peli negro sobre protectoramente. Fubuki sonrió.

-Está bien, Hime-chan. No creo que se vaya a enfermar por levantarse.

-¡Fubuki!- le regañó la peli negro. El peli plata se sobresaltó.

-A-Ah… Luna-chan, lo que Mio quiere decir es que tus heridas aún no están curadas del todo. Por eso, debes descansar.- le explicó Fubuki acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña pelirrubia. Mio sonrió.

-Así es…- respondió. La pequeña aún no recuperaba del todo la memoria, pero le bastaba con que supiese quien era y el accidente que había tenido junto a sus padres. La pequeña no parecía recordar gran cosa del accidente, sin embargo, tenía muy claro que sus padres no estaban ya con ella. Mio se preocupaba bastante por ello. La peli negro miraba fijamente a Luna.

-Lu-chan…- dijo la peli negro sentándose junto a la cama de Luna.- ¿Qué piensas de que el señor Hibiki sea nuestro… padre?

La pequeña pelirrubia miró el suelo algo triste.

-Yo… creo que lo que tú decidas estará bien, onee-chan.- respondió la chica sonriendo finalmente. Mio no estuvo muy convencida.- Onee-chan, a mi no me importa donde esté, mientras tú estés a mi lado.

-Lu-chan…- dijo Mio mirando a la pequeña. La peli negro cambió su mirada a una firme y decidida.- Nos quedaremos en mi casa y lo pensaremos antes de decidir, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!- exclamó la pequeña sonriendo. Luego, Luna hizo un puchero.- Pero… ¿no podemos ir a la feria?

-Hime-chan, ¿por qué no vamos?- preguntó el peli plata. La peli negro cayó de espaldas. ¿Le explicaba a Luna que no podía ir, y luego preguntaba por qué no iban? Pero, qué remedio. Así los amaba, tal y como eran. La peli negro sonrió rindiéndose.

-Está bien, iremos…- los dos sonrieron ante la respuesta de la chica.

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban reunidos en un gran grupo, escondidos en unos arbustos que rodeaban el parque. Kido miraba fijamente a Haruna y Tachimukai, mientras que el resto le miraba a él con una gota en la cabeza.<p>

-Esto nos pasa por estar solteros…- dijo Midorikawa. Hiroto negó con la cabeza.

-No, ¡esto nos pasa porque tú quisiste venir aquí!- exclamó el pelirrojo furioso.

-¿¡Podrían callarse! ¡No me dejan escuchar!- exclamó Toko molesta. Kido miraba atentamente a su hermanita sonreír y tomar la mano de Tachimukai. Ambos estaban jugando el típico juego de darle a las botellas. Tachimukai había ganado un oso de peluche, que se lo dio a Haruna. Pero cuando la peli azul se aproximó a abrazar a Tachimukai, paso el límite de la paciencia que tenía Kido. El de los googles se aproximó hacia más allá de los arbustos, pero todos le detenían de alguna u otra forma.

-¡Tranquilo!- exclamó Tsunami empujándolo hacia atrás. Toko se molestó.

-¡Deberías dejar que Haruna tenga su cita tranquila!- exclamó la peli salmón llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-Tenía que salir con complejo de hermana…- dijo Midorikawa. Kido le miró amenazante.

-¿¡DIJISTE ALGO!

-¡N-No, nada señor!- respondió el peli verde rápidamente.

-Bien, entonces haremos un plan.- exclamó el de los googles haciendo que todos se reunieran en un círculo.

Los dos habían hablado bastante en el camino. Pasó un rato antes de que llegaran a casa de Goenji, la cual era una enorme mansión finamente decorada. El peli parado entró junto a Cherryl.

-Adelante, pasa.- dijo el chico. La rubia sonrió y entró. Una chica más pequeña corrió hacia Goenji y se tiró hacia él hasta botarlo al suelo.

-¡Hermano! ¡Volviste!- exclamó la pequeña sin soltarse de Goenji. El peli parado sonrió apenado.

-Hola Yuuka.- saludó acariciando la cabeza de la menor y levantándose. La pequeña, de nombre Yuuka, miró en indicó con el dedo índice a Cherryl.

-¿Quién es, hermano?- preguntó la pequeña.- ¡Es muy bonita!- Cherryl y Goenji se sonrojaron.

-Ella es una amiga, se llama Cherryl.- dijo el peli parado sin borrar el sonrojo de sus rostro. La rubia se inclinó para quedar a la altura de Yuuka.

-¡Hola, Yuuka-chan!- exclamó la pelirrubia sonriendo.

-¡Hola, Cherryl onee-chan!- exclamó la chica abrazando a Cherryl. La rubia sonrió al igual que Goenji. Goenji fue a su habitación, sacó algo, y luego se devolvió hasta donde estaban ambas.

-¿Ya lo cogiste?- preguntó la rubia. Goenji asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí.- respondió. Los dos se aproximaron a la salida. Goenji se despidió de su hermana y salieron de la mansión. Yuuka se aproximó a la reja y se despidió con su mano.

-¡Vuelve pronto, hermano!- exclamó la pequeña sonriendo.- ¡Adiós hermano! ¡Adiós novia de Nee-chan!

Ambos se detuvieron sonrojados. Goenji miró rápidamente a Cherryl.

-Lo siento por eso…- se disculpó el peli parado con la rubia. Cherryl sonrió divertida.

-¡No, está bien!- respondió Cherryl.- Tu hermana es muy tierna.

-Gracias.- agradeció el chico. Ambos siguieron caminando, teniendo como siguiente destino el Raimon.

* * *

><p>-¡Miren eso!- exclamó Tsunami indicando que Tachimukai y Haruna entraban a la casa de los sustos. Kido intentó pararles, pero nuevamente fue sujeto por el grupo.<p>

-Kido, debes calmarte…- dijo Hiroto.

-¡Nada te asegura que estén en una cita!- exclamó Midorikawa molesto. Kido se volteó.

-Uno: se han tomado de la mano todo el camino. Dos: Lo abrazó. Y tres: le regalo un oso.- los chicos cayeron de espaldas.

-¿Qué rayos tenía que ver el oso en esto?- preguntaron Tsunami y Midorikawa al mismo tiempo. Hiroto negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, yo no puedo seguir con esto…

-¡Miren eso! ¡Es Kazemaru y Tomoyo!- exclamó Toko. Hiroto se volteó rápidamente.

-¿No te ibas?- le preguntó Tsunami divertido. Midorikawa rió.

-El caso es distinto.- dijo el peli verde. Los chicos intentaron escuchar la conversación que tenían Kazemaru con Tomoyo.

**(Con Kazemaru y Tomoyo)**

-Kaze-chan, ¿dónde están los chicos?- preguntó Tomoyo al peli azul. Kazemaru se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… Creo que Tachimukai y Haruna fueron a la casa de los sustos.- dijo Kazemaru. El peli azul vio que la chica bajó la mirada. Sin pensarlo, sonrió y le extendió una mano.- ¿Quieres ir?

-¡A-Ah! E-Este… Bueno, es que yo…

-¿Te da miedo?- preguntó el peli azul mirando a Tomoyo fijamente.

-¡No me da miedo!- exclamó la chica cruzándose de brazos avergonzada y molesta. Kazemaru rió.

-Vale, ¡entonces vamos!- exclamó el peli azul tomándole de la muñeca y dirigiéndose a la casa de los sustos.

**(Y al mismo tiempo, con el grupo de Kido y los chicos…)**

-Miren, parece que hablan…- dijo Toko observando atentamente.- ¡Oh! Kazemaru le está diciendo algo… ¡bajo la mirada!

-¡Pero…! Miren… ¡Tomoyo se sonrojó!- exclamó Midorikawa viendo como la chica desviaba la mirada.

-¡Van a la casa de los sustos, sigámosles!- exclamó Tsunami avanzando. Midorikawa se volteó rápidamente a seguir al grupo.

-¡Sí, vamos Kido! ¿Kido? ¿¡Kido! ¡Kido no está!

* * *

><p><strong>Todos: Kido es complejo de hermana... ¬w¬<strong>

**Kido: SILENCIO**

**Cami-chan: Vale, chicos, ya basta con eso... Volviendo a lo importante, ¿ya han pensado que es el penútimo capítulo?**

**Mido-chan: Oye... ¿¡CON QUIÉN HABLO AHORA SI ES QUE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Cami-chan: Mido-chan T.T Aún nos queda un capítulo... ¡Hay que ser fuertes!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Hai! o.^**

**Cami-chan: ¡Bien! Entonces, ¿hagamos correr video?**

**Todos: ¡Hai!**

_-Oye… ¿por qué de repente está todo negro?_

_-No, se cortó la luz._

_-¿¡QUÉ!_

**Cami-chan: ¡Corte! Que cruel soy xD Dejarlos sin luz en la casa del terror.**

**Fubu-chan: La verdad... es que a la única que le da miedo es a tí ^^**

**Cami-chan: ¿¡E-EH! ¿¡QUÉ A CASO NO LES DA MIEDO!**

**Kaze-chan: ¡Matta-ne, mina-san!**

**Todos: ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Cami-chan: Hai!**

**Mido-chan: No olviden dejar reviews, lectores ^^**

**Matta-ne!**


	14. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Domo:**

**Todos: "Llegó la hora de decir adiós" xD**

**Cami-chan: ¡NO SE ADELANTEN! A-Aún queda un capítulo **

**Mido-chan: Sufriré depresión...**

**Cami-chan: No me digas eso, Mido-chan...**

**Bien, lectores. Aquí les dejo el último capítulo de esta temporada, probablemente el más dramático y raro que hayan leído anteriormente o.o**

**Disfruten el capítulo, ¡pero no se preocupen! Recuerden que habrá segunda temporada ;D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13: Hogar, dulce hogar.<p>

Mio, Fubuki y Luna se hallaban ya en el festival, estos dos primeros tomados de la mano. Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de ilusión al ver la gran cantidad de juegos que había, a lo que Mio y Fubuki sonrieron.

-¿A qué atracción te quieres subir primero, Luna-chan?- preguntó el peli plata. Luna miró lado a lado, hasta finalmente apuntar hacia la montaña rusa.

-¡Esa!- exclamó. Ambos sonrieron.

-¡Vale!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Los tres se dirigieron a la enorme montaña rusa, de la cual salían algunos muy agitados. Fubuki y Mio se sentaron juntos, a la vez que Luna se sentaba tras ellos.

Los tres salieron muy emocionados de allí, haciendo que más de una persona les mirara con cara de "esos chicos están locos". Luna fue corriendo hasta otra atracción: la noria. Fubuki sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir allí?- preguntó el peli plata. Luna asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Bien, vamos.- dijo Mio. Los tres subieron rápidamente a la noria. La atracción los llevó bastante alto, permitiéndoles ver todo el parque desde arriba. Luna miraba a todos lados muy emocionada, a lo cual Mio se ponía un poco nerviosa, pero Fubuki le calmaba. Cuando menos se lo espero, el peli plata se acercó hasta ella para darle un profundo beso, cuidando que Luna no viese nada. Justo cuando la chica se iba a voltear, ambos se separaron. Fubuki se acercó al oído de Mio y le susurró algo.

-Me lo debías…- le dijo provocando un estremecimiento en la chica, que además se había sonrojado. Luna no pareció entender, pero le restó importancia y fue junto a su hermana mayor.

-Onee-chan, ¿qué mas hay en un festival?- preguntó la pelirrubia. Mio sonrió.

-Pues, hay muchas cosas… Este… Está la noria, la montaña rusa…

-La casa de los sustos…- prosiguió Fubuki. Mio se sobresaltó, al ver los ojos ilusionados de Luna.

-¿La casa de los sustos?- preguntó la pequeña procediendo a ver a su hermana.- ¡Onee-chan! ¿Podemos ir?

-Este… N-No.- respondió la peli negro cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh… ¿y por qué no?- preguntó la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

-¡A-Ah! Pues… P-Porque está en mal estado.- se excusó rápidamente. Fubuki rió.

-Mio, ¿le tienes miedo a la casa de los sustos?- preguntó el peli plata. Luna sonrió.

-¡E-Eso no es cierto, Fubu-chan!- exclamó la peli negro desviándola mirada avergonzada. Luna rió.

-¡Onee-chan, las personas son actores!- exclamó la pequeña. A Mio la rodeó un aura oscura. "Kuzoo… Estoy frita…"

-Está bien.- dijo Fubuki tomándole de las manos.- Yo te cuido.

-Fubu-chan…- dijo Mio sonrojada. Luna sonrió.

-Nee, ¿y quién me protege a mí? ¡Onee-chan saldrá corriendo asustada!- exclamó Luna chan. Mio infló las mejillas a la vez que Fubuki reía sin parar.

-¡Y-Ya basta! ¡Verás que tu hermana mayor sale firme y decidida de la casa de los sustos!- exclamó la peli negro bajando de la noria al igual que los otros dos. Fubuki pareció susurrarle algo a Luna, lo cual hizo a la pequeña reír durante un largo rato, sin embargo Mio lo dejó pasar.

* * *

><p>El grupo iba de forma precavida, mientras que Midorikawa veía por todos lados buscando a Kido. Si él se perdía, entonces lo más probable era que Aki le enterrase diez metros bajo tierra y vivo. Hiroto se percató del nerviosismo de su amigo.<p>

-¿Estás bien?- las palabras de Hiroto hicieron que Midorikawa se sobresaltara.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡E-Estoy p-perfectamente!- respondió el peli verde aún con escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Tsunami fue el siguiente en hablar.

-¡Miren, allí están Tachimukai y Haruna!- exclamó el peli rosa escondiéndose junto el resto del grupo.

-¡Esto está mal!- exclamó Toko.- ¡No deberíamos estar espiándole, Kido! ¿K-Kido…?

-Hay dios…- pronunció Midorikawa poniéndose pálido. Toko miró como el chico de las googles estaba justo tras la pareja, por lo que la peli salmón acudió a correr rápidamente hacia él y botarle al suelo, haciendo una voltereta y desapareciendo de la vista de ambos. Tachimukai y Haruna se voltearon rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la peli azul algo asustada. Tachimukai le abrazó por la cintura.

-Uno de los fantasmas, supongo.- dijo el chico sonriendo. Haruna se aferró más a él, lo cual hizo que Kido se soltase rápidamente de la peli azul e intentase gritar algo.

-¡Tú maldito basmfmfmmmamam…!- el grupo le tapó la boca y lo arrastró hacia una de las cortinas.

-¡Silencio, Kido!- susurró Tsunami en voz baja.- ¡Miren eso!- el peli rosa asomo un ojo hacia afuera, donde entraban Mio, Fubuki y una chica completamente desconocida para él.

-¡Es Mio!- exclamó Midorikawa.

-¡Y Fubuki!- exclamaron Toko y Hiroto. Kido sonrió intentando irse, pero igualmente fue detenido por Toko.- TU TE QUEDAS.

Ahora su deber era inspeccionar a más de dos parejas. Sin embargo, una pareja más había entrado, sin que ellos lo supiesen.

**(Con Kazemaru y Tomoyo)**

Los dos chicos avanzaban por la casa de los sustos. Tomoyo iba aferrada al brazo de Kazemaru, mientras que el peli azul iba sonrojado por todo el camino.

-Esto de la casa de los sustos…- dijo Tomoyo algo nerviosa.

-¿Te da miedo?- preguntó su amigo. La peli plata asintió con la cabeza.

-Algo…- respondió la chica. Kazemaru la atrajo más hacia él.- L-Los fantasmas son... horribles...

-No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo.- le dijo el peli azul protectoramente. Tomoyo se sonrojó y sonrió agradecida.

**(Con Fubuki, Mio y Luna)**

Luna y Fubuki avanzaban como si nada, mientras que Mio parecía cada vez más nerviosa dentro del lugar. Fubuki y Luna tan sólo soltaban unas risas de vez en cuando.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó Fubuki sonriendo. Mio le miro molesta.

-¿Y-YO? ¡Q-Que va! Tan solo es u-una actuación… al fin y al cabo, nada es cierto… ¿¡verdad!- dijo esto último preocupada. Fubuki rió.

-Vale, entonces te puedes soltar de mi brazo e ir sola.- dijo Fubuki sonriendo. Mio se sobresaltó y se aferró más al peli plata.

-¿¡Qué! ¡No, Fubu-chan!- exclamó la peli negro asustada. Fubuki le abrazó rápidamente y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-¡Es broma, tranquila!- exclamó el peli plata. Mio se sonrojo ante lo que había hecho mientras que Luna reía.

-Onee-chan, no te preocupes. Fubuki es muy valiente y puede ante todo, así que si algo malo pasa, el nos cuidará.- dijo la pequeña sonriendo. Fubuki le correspondió de la misma forma. Mio tan solo se aferraba cada vez más a Fubuki, y no era que al chico le molestase. Un fantasma apareció frente a los tres. Mio no se inmutó, lo cual sorprendido a Luna y Fubuki.

-Mio, lo estás haciendo bien.- dijo Fubuki sonriendo. La peli negro no respondió.- ¿Mio?

-¡Onee-chan!- exclamó Luna preocupada. Mio se apareció justo delante de ellos, lo cual hizo gritar a ambos.- ¡Onee-chan!

-¡Jajaja!- rió la peli negro. Fubuki se molesto y fue donde ella para abrazarla, junto a Luna.

-¡Mio, no hagas nunca más eso!- exclamó Fubuki preocupado. La peli negro frunció el ceño sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la peli negro riendo. Fubuki se aproximó hasta su rostro, haciendo que la peli negro se sonrojara. Luna estaba viendo a otro lado, y aprovechó para besarla nuevamente, siendo correspondido de igual forma que la joven.

**(Con la pareja desconocida)**

-¿Por qué vinimos a la casa de los sustos?- preguntó una voz masculina. Otra voz femenina le respondió.

-¡Porque juraría haber visto a Mio y a Fubuki aquí entrar junto con Luna-chan!- exclamó la segunda voz. La primera voz emitió un suspiro de resignación.

-Vale.- dijo finalmente.

-¡Mira eso!- exclamó la voz femenina. Había rostros que podía reconocer a la perfección, o al menos eso ella creía. Se aproximó unos pasos hacia adelante muy molesta.- Goenji, ¡ellos son los chicos del equipo!

-Tienes razón, pero, ¿qué estarán haciendo en la casa de los sustos?- preguntó el peli parado.- ¿Cherryl….?

-¡Solo hay una forma de saberlo!- exclamó la rubia adelantándose rápidamente, ignorando las inútiles actuaciones de los que protagonizaban a fantasmas. Goenji miró con una gota en la cabeza y avanzó resignado.- ¡Hay que seguirlos! Porque si es como yo lo veo… ¡entonces están espiando!

**(Con el grupo de Kido)**

Todos caminaban en fila hacia adelante, teniendo a Tsunami en la cabeza del grupo, seguido por Toko, y finalmente Midorikawa y Hiroto que mantenían al margen a Kido. Tsunami se detuvo, al igual que el resto.

-¡Miren!- exclamó Tsunami.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo no veo nada.

-Sí, es un gran punto.

-Oye… ¿por qué de repente está todo negro?- preguntó la voz de Midorikawa.

-Probablemente sea efecto de la casa…- dijo Hiroto.

-No, se cortó la luz.

-¿¡Qué!- preguntaron todos.

-Bien, entonces hay que caminar hacia donde haya luz y salir lo más pronto de aquí.- dijo la voz de Kido.

-¡Vale!- exclamaron todos.

**(Con Kazemaru y Tomoyo)**

-¿Eh?-preguntó Tomoyo.- ¡No hay luz!

-Cielos, espero que sea un efecto de la atracción… y no lo que yo creo.- dijo la voz de Kazemaru. El chico, al no ver nada, caminó hacia adelante, sin embargo, había olvidado la posición de Tomoyo, cayendo así, finalmente, sobre ella y provocando un accidente no menor. Los finos labios de la chica estaban siendo presionados con los suyos. Siguieron así un buen rato, hasta que la chica se aferró más a él, para profundizar el beso. Él no evito aquello y le siguió el juego a su amiga, haciendo un beso completamente apasionado entre ambos.

**(Con Mio, Fubuki y Luna)**

-¡Cielos!- exclamó Luna al no poder ver nada. Fubuki se separó de los labios de Mio, sin embargo, la peli negro se adelanto unos centímetros siendo ella esa vez la que tomara la iniciativa.- ¿Onee-chan, donde estás?

No hubo más remedio, tuvieron que separarse. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Fubuki.

-Aquí, justo a tu lado.- dijo la peli negro. El peli plata abrazó a Mio por la cintura, y la atrajo hacia a él para no perderla de vista. Mio tenía a Luna tomada de la mano. Luna se aferró a las piernas de Mio. La pequeña temblaba.- Luna, ¿estás bien?

-S-Sí…- respondió la chica con dificultad. Mio la abrazó protectoramente, y el peli plata hizo lo mismo con ella.

**(Y volviendo con el grupo de Kido)**

Los chicos se movían en fila, buscando la luz. Sin decir nada, Tsunami se detuvo de improviso, haciendo que toda la fila se cayera al igual que una pila de dominós. El peli rosa sintió como alguien cayó sobre él. Al percatarse de quien era, sonrió traviesamente y le tomó de la cintura.

-¡Quién está debajo de mí!- exclamó la voz enojada de Toko. Tsunami se acercó al oído de la chica.

-Shhh… Soy Tsunami…- le susurró el peli rosa. La muchacha guardó silencio, y aunque nadie pudiese verlo, estaba muy sonrojada, aunque una débil sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-Midorikawa…

-¿Hiroto?

-¿Podrías salir de encima?

-¿¡Tú estabas abajo!- preguntó el peli verde sobresaltado y parándose.- ¡Con razón! El piso era demasiado cómodo como para poder ser cierto…

-¿Me crees tú almohada…? ¬¬

-Eh… ¿Sí? ^^ U

-Si no les molesta, ¿podrían dejar de hablar y buscar la luz?- preguntó la voz de Kido.

-Sí…- respondieron ambos.

-Kido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se supone que busque algo con esta oscuridad?

-(Idiota…)- pensaron todos con ojos en raya y punto. Hiroto se acercó hasta Kido.

-No debes decirle eso, debes potenciarlo con algo que le guste… Mira esto.- le susurró.- ¡Midorikawa! Oí que en el festival tienen chocolate suizo.

-¿¡En serio!

-¡Sí!- exclamó la voz de Toko.- ¡Pero tan sólo podremos comerlo si es que encontramos la luz!

-¡Vale!- exclamó el chico. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

**(Volviendo con Kazemaru y Tomoyo)**

Los dos seguían en la misma posición. Ya se habían separado hace unos segundos atrás, y aunque no se pudiesen ver, estaban con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. La respiración agitada de ambos de mezclo en el aire, haciendo del momento una atmósfera cálida.

-Kaze-chan…- habló finalmente Tomoyo. Kazemaru sonrió y la volvió a besar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tomoyo respondió al poco rato, reaccionando de la misma forma. Habían pasado así los últimos quince minutos (N/A: en serio, hay gente que conozco que en verdad dura tanto xD). Dos voces se escucharon tras ellos.

-¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?- preguntó una voz muy familiar para Kazemaru, haciendo que se separaran y se levantaran al instante.

-¡Goenji!- exclamó la voz del peli azul.

-¿Kazemaru?

-¿Quién es Kazemaru?- preguntó otra voz femenina.

-¿C-Cherryl?- preguntó la dulce voz de Tomoyo. Cherryl rió divertida.

-¡A-Ah! Vale, son Kazemaru y Tomoyo.- dijo la voz de la rubia. Luego, sintieron más pasos tras ellos.- Si son los de la casa, juro que los mato por tenernos a oscuras aquí.

-¡Chocolate!

-¡Espera, Midorikawa!- exclamaron muchas voces al unísono. Goenji y Kazemaru tenían una gota en la cabeza, pues ya sabían de quién se trataba.

-¿Midorikawa?- preguntó Tomoyo, provocando que alguien se detuviese.

-¿Tomo-chan?- preguntó el peli verde.- ¿Kazemaru también está allí?

-¡Hey! ¿No está Haruna?- preguntó la voz de Kido.

-¿Y Mio?- preguntó la voz de Tsunami. Al poco rato, las luces volvieron. Haruna y Tachimukai aparecieron justo en la salida de la casa de los sustos, haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas. Haruna iba abrazada a Tachimukai y se encontraba muy feliz, al igual que el castaño. Luego, un grupo de tres personas aparecieron tras ellos.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó cierta peli negro cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Kuzoo! Es Mio…- dijeron Midorikawa y Toko escondiéndose detrás de Hiroto.

-Hey…- dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

-¿Se podría saber QUÉ están haciendo?- preguntó una voz muy familiar para ellos. Para su desgracia, todos se temieron lo peor, lo cierto, y lo más peligroso que podría haber en todo el mundo.

-Hay no…

-Cielos…

-Esa voz…

-ES AKI.- dijeron todos al unísono. Endo venía tras ella comiéndose un chocolate en forma de balón de fútbol. La peli verde lucía muy molesta y tenía ambas manos en las caderas.

-¡Pero qué les dije!- exclamó Aki molesta. Goenji le ofreció a Cherryl ir a la noria, mientras que Kazemaru y Tomoyo intentaban irse, pero fueron detenidos por Mio y Fubuki.

-Eh… ¿A dónde van?- preguntó Midorikawa molesto. Mio miró a Kazemaru fijamente, para luego llevarlo hasta afuera, donde Aki regañaba a todos. Los dos se miraron fijamente, pues tenían una conversación pendiente desde hace mucho. La peli negro fue la primera en iniciar.

-Kazemaru… Yo tenía que hablar contigo.- dijo Mio decidida. Kazemaru sonrió apenado.

-Ya lo sé. Eres la novia de Fubuki.- dijo el joven. La chica sintió como se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-¿Cómo…?

-Los vi en el hospital, no necesitas decirme nada.- explicó el peli azul. Mio sonrió y abrazó a su amigo. Al poco rato, él le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias, Kazemaru.- dijo la chica feliz. Sin duda, eso era lo que quería, que a pesar de estar con él o con cualquier otra persona, ella estuviese feliz. Porque eso era ser un mejor amigo. El sonrió de igual forma.

-Que va, si tu eres feliz con Fubuki, entonces yo también soy feliz.- dijo el peli azul. Mio sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-¡Entonces somos mejores amigos!- exclamó la peli negro. Kazemaru rió divertido y correspondió el saludo.

-Sí, somos mejores amigos.- respondió el peli azul sonriendo.- Ah, y no olvides que si te llega a hacer algo…

-¡Kazemaru!- exclamó Mio molesta. El peli azul rió.

-Es broma. Fubuki es bueno, además de muy afortunado.- dijo Kazemaru sonriendo.- Bueno, si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

-¡Claro! Gracias, Kazemaru.- exclamó la chica feliz. Luego de un rato en silencio, la peli negro rió divertida.- Pues, de todas formas, creo que Tomoyo es muy afortunada al tener a un chico como tú.

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó el peli azul algo sonrojado y sobresaltado. Mio rió.

-¡Es broma!- exclamó. Ambos rieron, hasta que Luna se acercó hasta su hermana mayor.- Luna, él es Kazemaru, mi mejor amigo.

-Hola.- saludó la pequeña sonriendo. Kazemaru le saludo de la misma forma.

-Hola, Luna.- saludó Kazemaru. Mio sonrió y se despidió del peli azul, para luego alejarse junto a Luna y luego irse a casa.

* * *

><p>Fubuki les había acompañado durante todo el trayecto. Los tres se llevaban más que bien. Los tres, antes que nada, decidieron pasar a una última parte. Mio y Luna lo habían pensado todo el día, e incluso en más de alguna ocasión lo habían conversado. La decisión de ambas estaba clara y confusa a la vez. Las tres doblaron la calle, aproximándose hasta el conocido restaurante al cual iban algunas tardes a comer, luego de un arduo entrenamiento con el equipo. Mio abrió la puerta y pasó, junto a Luna y Fubuki. Un hombre que se hallaba cocinando allí, les miró unos segundos.<p>

-Con permiso, señor Hibiki.- dijeron ambas hermanas. Hibiki las miró de reojo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿han decidido ya?- preguntó el hombre. Ambas chicas se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza, y luego Mio se aproximó hasta el señor Hibiki.

-Sí, ya hemos tomado nuestra decisión.- dijo la peli negro. Fubuki sonrió.- Señor Hibiki, quiero quedarme a vivir como su hija. Se lo agradezco.

Tobitaka, que salió de una de las habitaciones, miró a los tres y les saludó. Fubuki lucía contento, mientras que Luna tenía la mirada baja. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, y no pudo evitar salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡Disculpen!- exclamó la chica antes de correr e irse. Mio miró fijamente la salida.

-¡Luna!- exclamaron Fubuki y Mio al mismo tiempo. Hibiki les interrumpió justo antes de que salieran corriendo.

-¡Déjenla!- exclamó el hombre. Mio le miró de reojo confundida.- Déjenla. Ella tiene que estar sola.

-Luna…- musitó la peli negro. Fubuki le puso una mano en el hombro. El señor Hibiki invitó a ambos a sentarse. Mio miraba fijamente el suelo, mientras que Fubuki le miraba a ella con preocupación. Tobitaka les vio a ambos con algo de pena, sin embargo, no la hacía notoria.

-Mio, ¿lo conversaste con Luna?- preguntó el señor Hibiki. La muchacha se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí. Ella me dijo que estaba bien que yo viniera con usted.- dijo Mio. Hibiki la miró fijamente.

-A veces, las personas que nos rodean buscan lo mejor para nosotros, sin importar lo que les pase, o cuanto deban sacrificar por ello. Eso… es porque siempre nos quieren ver felices, a costa de lo que sea, porque esos, aquellas personas que nos cuidan y buscan la felicidad para sus seres queridos, esos son nuestros mejores amigos.- dijo el señor Hibiki. Unas cuantas lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Mio. Fubuki le abrazó comprensivamente por la espalda. Tobitaka miró a Mio unos segundos.

-Pero… ¡Ese es el punto! La gente que me rodea, siempre intenta hacerme feliz… y yo, ¡yo no hago nada para poder hacerlas felices a ellas! ¡Me siento inútil y egoísta!- exclamó Mio mientras que abrazaba a Fubuki y hundía su cabeza cada vez más en su pecho. Un gran grupo de personas miraba a la peli negro en la entrada. Sus mejores amigos estaban allí, viéndola llorar, y tampoco podían hacer nada. El señor Hibiki jamás les indicó que se fuesen, ni tampoco que vinieran.- ¡Yo no merezco tener amigos!

-¡Te equivocas!- exclamó Endo de repente. En la ciudad había empezado a llover fuertemente. Mio dirigió la mirada hacia todos sus amigos, que estaban allí en la puerta.- ¡Tu eres una gran amiga, Mio!

-¡Así es!- exclamó Toko. Tachimukai dio un paso adelante.

-¡Mio-chan, tu eres una de las personas más increíbles que he visto!- exclamó el castaño algo ruborizado ante el comentario que había hecho.

-¡Sí, Mio es una gran amiga!- exclamó Haruna.- ¡Si no fuese por ella, entonces jamás habría podido confesarme… a Tachimukai!

"Así que ella fue ¬¬" pensó instintivamente Kido, para luego hablar.- Sí, eres una gran compañera, y una muy buena amiga también.

-Sí, no digas que no mereces amigos.- dijo Goenji sonriendo.

-Exacto.- dijo Kazemaru, teniendo al lado a Midorikawa y Hiroto.

-Si no fuese por ti…- dijo Hiroto.

-¡Entonces jamás habríamos podido realizar ningún buen entrenamiento!- exclamó Midorikawa levantando el pulgar y guiñando un ojo. Mio les miró a todos muy sorprendida.

-¡Eres la mejor, Mio senpai!- exclamaron Toramaru, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos…- dijo la peli negro atónita. La chica sonrió feliz y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Si no te tuviésemos, entonces no seríamos el equipo que somos.- dijo Fubuki sonriéndole.

-Gracias, chicos.- dijo la chica sonriendo. Hibiki la vio fijamente.

-¡Bien, pues ya tienes todo!- exclamó el hombre.- Ve.

-¿Uh?- Mio le miró confundida.

-¡Ve a buscarla!- exclamó el hombre. Mio cayó en cuenta de ello y salió corriendo rápidamente hacia afuera a buscar a aquella persona que era tan preciada para ella: su hermanita pequeña.

* * *

><p>En el poco tiempo que estaban juntas, habían vivido grandes cosas. La chica iba camino a la torre, corriendo a toda velocidad y con desesperación. Sus cabellos negros, ahora mojados por la lluvia, se movían constantemente en el aire.<p>

_(*/Flashback/*)_

_-¿Dónde están…?- preguntó. Mio no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas._

_-Ellos ya cumplieron su etapa aquí… Quizás no lo entiendas, Luna.- dijo Mio tras sentarse junto la joven y tocar su pecho.- Pero recuerda… que aunque ellos ya no estén en este mundo… Siempre podrás encontrarlos aquí._

_-¿A…quí?- articuló la pequeña soltando unas lágrimas, al igual que Mio. La peli negro sonrió._

_-Así es… En tu corazón. Porque…_

_-Las personas que amas siempre estarán en tu corazón…_

_(*/Fin del Flashback/*)_

La peli negro no podía encontrar a su hermana menor en la torre. ¡Debía ir a casa, seguramente estaba allí!

(N/A: de ahora en adelante, lo que está en cursiva es flashback)

Estaba cerca de su casa, tan sólo debía doblar la calle. Una vez que estuvo frente al lugar, entró lo más rápido que pudo y se limitó a gritar el nombre de su hermana menor con desesperación. La chica estaba preocupada. Luna estaba sola.

_-No… No te vayas… onee-chan.- dijo la chica en un débil susurro que fue tan solo perceptible para los oídos de Mio, que se volteó de inmediato a ver a la pequeña._

_-Luna…_

_-¡N-No me dejes… sola!- exclamó la chica parándose de su cama y abrazando con fuerza a Mio. Fubuki y la peli negro se miraron sorprendidos. Mio sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con dulzura._

_-Está bien. No te dejaré sola… nunca.- dijo finalmente._

-¡Kuzoo! ¡Luna!- gritó la peli negro lo más fuerte que pudo. Al no obtener respuesta, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. La chica salió de la casa y se dirigió a todos los lugares que conocía, y por cada lugar, un recuerdo se le venía a la mente.

El instituto Raimon…

_- No permitiré que ella esté sola. A penas tiene diez años… al igual que yo cuando perdí a mamá… ¡Fubuki, yo la cuidaré!_

El barrio de tiendas…

_-¿Cómo piensas cuidarla tu sola?- preguntó el hombre. Mio se sobresaltó._

E incluso en el festival…

_-¡Tengo los medios necesario para…!_

_-No me refiero a los medios. ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo si es que ni tú estás en las condiciones más óptimas?- le interrumpió Hibiki haciendo callar a Mio._

Ella no estaba en ninguna parte. Tan sólo le quedaba un lugar posible: la ribera del río, el lugar al que había ido justo antes del accidente. Volvió a correr con fuerza. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración estaba completamente agitada. Seguramente, le daría una neumonía por haber corrido bajo la lluvia y con tan mal tiempo.

-Luna… por favor…- musitó la peli negro desconsolada botando muchas lágrimas.

_-¿No qué?- preguntó._

_-¡Yo jamás me daré por vencida! ¡Me llevaré a Luna y la cuidaré porque es una niña, y no tiene por qué afrontar el error que mi padre cometió en ese accidente!_

-¡LUNA!- gritó Mio mientras corría.- ¡Por favor…!- musitó llorando.- ¡Eres lo único que tengo!

_-Papá y mamá… no están…- dijo la chica botando algunas lágrimas. Mio le miró culpable de lo que había dicho.- No… Ellos están… conmigo… Onee-chan…_

Estaba tan cerca de la ribera del río. Tenía tanta suerte, que hasta podía morir en paz… y en verdad podía morir allí mismo. Un último recuerdo se le vino a la mente, mientras que avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

_-Mio… onee-chan…- dijo la pequeña tras lograr llegar junto a Mio y abrazarle.- Mio onee-chan… yo quiero estar… contigo…_

Se volteó a ver de quién se trataba. Tenía los ojos rojizos, y lágrimas por toda la cara. No era necesario adivinar quién era. La pelirrubia se levantó suavemente y miró fijamente a Mio. La peli negro lucía completamente molesta y descontrolada. Mio levantó su mano derecha y abofeteó la cara de la pequeña Luna. La pequeña abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras que caía al suelo al perder el equilibrio. Mio estaba furiosa, y probablemente ya no tenía control de lo que hacía.

-¡SI VUELVES A SALIR ASÍ, JURO QUE TE DARÉ UN GOLPE MUCHO MÁS FUERTE QUE ESE!- le gritó la peli negro completamente molesta. Luna tenía la mirada baja, y sollozaba silenciosamente. Mio cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, cayó al suelo de rodillas y luego se largó a llorar desconsoladamente. Luna le miró sorprendida.

-O-Onee…

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Mio mientras lloraba. Luna puso una expresión triste y también se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. La pequeña corrió a los brazos de Mio. La peli negro le abrazó co fuerza.

-¡Mio onee-chan!- exclamó la chica entre sollozos.- ¡P-Pérdon-name!- gritó entre sollozos. Mio le abrazó con fuerza.

-Tonta… no te disculpes.- dijo Mio llorando y abrazando a su hermana.- Yo… rompí mi promesa. ¡Perdóname!

-¡Onee-chan!- exclamó Luna llorando.- ¡Yo no quiero separarme de ti nunca!

-Yo tampoco…- dijo Mio abrazando a la chica con fuerza y llorando.- Por favor… nunca más vuelvas a salir así. Si te pierdo, entonces… entonces ya no tiene sentido que viva.

-Onee-chan…- dijo Luna mientras sollozaba. La peli negro le abrazó con más fuerza.- Onee-chan, ¡te prometo q-que nunca más lo haré!

-Bien… ¡Y si alguna de las dos desaparece o ya no está con la otra…!- exclamó Mio separándose de Luna y mirándole fijamente a sus dulces y llorosos ojos que tenía.- ¡… ten seguro que yo siempre te encontraré!

-¡Onee-chan!- exclamó Luna llorando más aún y abrazando a su hermana. Mio sonrió apenada, mientras que recordaba las palabras de su padre.

"_¡Pero mira nada más! Una chica tan linda como tú no debería jamás derramar lágrimas. ¡Así que jamás derrames lágrimas sin sentido!"_

"Si supieras en el estado patético en el que estoy ahora… papá" pensó la peli negro sonriendo. La pequeña aún seguía abrazada a ella, por lo que no supo hacer nada más que corresponder el abrazo. La lluvia había parado, siendo reemplazada por un brillante y cálido sol. Ambas se levantaron, se limpiaron las lágrimas mutuamente. Se miraron unos cuantos segundos, hasta finalmente sonreír como cada una sabía hacerlo. Desde lo alto de la ribera, las veía el señor Hibiki con Tobitaka.

-Será un orgullo tenerlas como hijas.- dijo el señor Hibiki sonriendo, al igual que Tobitaka. Las dos le correspondieron de la misma forma. Luna y Mio se inclinaron haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante sus nuevo padre. El señor Hibiki rió.

-¡Gracias, papá!- dijeron ambas riendo. Los cuatro rieron. El equipo miraba desde lejos a los cuatro reír y ser felices. Las chicas se voltearon a verlos a todos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Un hogar, no es donde tengas una casa…" pensó Mio sonriendo. "Un hogar es donde tus amigos y seres queridos están contigo. Yo… ya he encontrado mi verdadero hogar"

El ángel del trueno... finalmente renació.

* * *

><p><strong>Guau, me ha salido un poquito más largo el capítulo, pero es que estaba tan inspirada. Además, aquí termina la primera parte de la historia. La segunda parte comenzará la próxima semana. Por favor, me daré una semana de vacaciones, también soy ser humano. ¡Piedad, chicos! ¡Espero que les guste y no se pierdan la segunda temporada de "El ángel del trueno" Veremos llegar a Ichinose, Domon, Mark y Dylan, además de empezar con los partidos del Holy Road (he ahí la respuesta de por qué Kudo necesitaba ese "comodín"; si quieren saber a qué se refiere ésta loca escritora con comodín entonces lean el capítulo ocho xD)<strong>

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. ¡No olviden dejar reviews!**

**Mido-chan: ¡Yo daré los agradecimientos!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Vale!**

**Mido-chan: Bien. Primero que nada, agradecer a todos los lectores que nos siguieron en esta primera parte de la historia, porque sus reviews ayudaron mucho a mejorarla. Luego, hay que agradecer a Cherryl chan, porque gracias a ella pudimos encontrar la pareja de…**

**Kazemaru y Fubuki: ¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡ESO ESTÁ GUARDADO PARA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!**

**Mido-chan: ¡S-Sí! ¡Lo siento! Y también a Dark- Mikami, que nos ayudó en la historia y nos prestó su OC Tomoyo Nakamura. También a Cherryl-chan, que nos prestó a su OC. ¡Muchas gracias a ellas y a todos los que nos ayudaron en la historia! ¡Esperen la segunda temporada!**

**Todos: Y lo más importante, ¡te agradecemos a ti, que has seguido la historia! ^^**

**Hiro-chan: Y de regalo, les dejaremos un resumen de lo que será la segunda temporada o de lo que está planeado.**

**Cami-chan: ¡Corre video!**

_Aparecerán amigos antiguos…_

_-¡Mark, Dylan!_

_-¡Domon, Ichinose!_

_-¡QUERIDO!_

_Declaraciones de amor…_

_-Cherryl yo…_

_-No digas nada..._

_-Kaze-chan…_

_¿Problemas de amistad?_

_-¡Si crees que puedes hacerlo todo bien, entonces, ¿por qué no te conviertes en el capitán del Raimon?_

_-¡Pues trato hecho!_

**Bien, creo que ya se reveló mucho. ¡No olviden dejar reviews! La segunda temporada se llamará…**

**Todos: ¡Las alas del ángel Inazuma!**

**Rika: (*escucha música con su i-pod)**

**Mido-chan: ¿Qué escuchas?**

**Rika: ¡El nuevo OST de Inazuma Eleven!**

**Cami-chan: ¡Oh, sí! ¿A alguien le interesa el OST? Link de descarga: .info/t230-descargar-inazuma-eleven-tv-animation-nekketsu-original-soundtrack-vol-3**

**Todos: ¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Los extrañaré esta semana chicos. ¡Nos vemos en una semana, y pasen a leer la segunda temporada de esta historia, disponible el 25 de Julio! ^/^ Les gustará.**

**¡Matta-ne!**


End file.
